Hearts Of Fire And Ice
by Vampireknight86
Summary: Bella returns to Forks for her junior year after being sent to military school. At Forks High she meets the new girl in town Alice Cullen. Romance and comedy ensue. Rated T for now but may be M later
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Fire and Ice

Another wonderful day had descended on the town of Forks.

Well that is if you were born albino and completely immune to cold rains.

Which seemed to coat the entire peninsula of Washington. Forget those glory shots of the White House you've grown accustomed to seeing on you plasma televisions. It might be nice there but further north closer to the Canadian border. Is a complete dome of greenery.

I guess it doesn't bother me. Not as much as I let on it does. But thats just for popularities sake.

I was born here, and grew up here for about fifteen years. Atleast until I started seeing Mike Newton and one night we were both busted. What for you may ask. Well as ashamed as I am of this little tid bit of gossip worthy information. It was not for having sex or being pregnant. Nope it was for underage drinking. Thats right even the less popular girls succomb to temptation sometimes. That night was one of those times.

Lucky for me. And I mean that in the most sarcastic tone I can muster. My dad is the chief of police. I got off easy. No. Really. I did. Mike got six months in Juvenile detention. I only got shipped off to a military style school for the same amount of time. Of course it was my first offense. It was like Mikes third in two months.

I don't blame him as much as I should he has problems at home.

His dad is like this complete douche about sports. He's even tried to get Mike to do steroids to add the all mighty edge to his game. But he wouldn't have any part of it.

Me well the reason I was in that car on that night. Getting drunk with the most popular guy at school. Was because I was running away. I could not stand being the police chiefs daughter one more day. Everyone always assuming I was some goody, goody. Church going petite girly girl. Who would one day no doubt grow up to be the concubine of some ex-jock and stay right here in Forks. Raising two point five kids. Never doing what everyone is born for. Living.

I guess Charlie thought military school would put in line. Well it helped me alright you want rock hard abs and arms that even on a short woman like me could gag a maggot. Then Military school is the place to go.

Now here I am back in this god forsaken cloud covered gloom dome. Only until I graduate though. I am go to try for straight A's and perfect attendance this semester. I only have two years of High school left and I'm making them count. I'm getting a scholarship to some out of this world college. That is so impressive that Charlie won't help but ship me off. Bags packed or not when he sees the brochure.

Alice's Story.

I never thought much about what my life would be like. I never even pictured my wedding day. Like many girls my age did. I was locked away in the deepest darkest room. In the Brookers asylum. I knew some how with a heavy sense of forboding that my life would end there. Probably because I could see the future. When a good citizen as he called himself befriended me. I knew exactly who he was. He was not however the one who did me in. Nope. He saved me. He saved me from having my blood drained completely from my body and the marrow sucked from my leftover bones. By a sadistic vampire known only even back then as James.

The 'good citizen' just left me in a dark, dank basement to turn all alone. Not really knowing what was happening to my body. Other than it was shaking horribly. Like having an epileptic episode. Only ten times worse. The pain was excruciating too. It was even worse than the electric shock treatments they gave me in the asylum.

The only hope I could cling to. The only chance for my 'life' to heal. Has come to me in a vision before I ever met him personally. His name was Carlisle Cullen. A man whom if our kind could go to heaven would shoot straight up in ascending lights. I now refer to him as dad for obvious reasons.

All the kids in town gossip about me and my little family. They think they know whats going on with us. They think we're snobs or too good for them because we have alot of 'extra' income. Since I am psychic I have the ability to predict uncanny trends in the stock market. Which helps fund our hefty moving and home owners expenses. To this date we have accumulated about eight houses.

But I would give all of it up in a second. If I could have my one greatest wish come true. So every falling star I see and every turkey I suck dry I break the wishbone. Hoping to someday have a human friend. Who knows I am a vampire and yet doesn't care and isn't even the slightest bit bothered by the fact. That I could rip out her still beating heart and drink it's blood while enough of the life giving supplement. Flowed through her emptied veins that she could watch it all as it happened.

Of course I would never do that I can control myself. Besides I don't even hardly crave human blood anymore. Now a good wild deer or occasionally a sheep. that hits the spot. I hate the thought of killing a person.

But I digress. I will never meet a human that would come within ninety feet of me. Unless she were followed by villagers with torches. My family and I have just recently moved back to our old house in the woods of a tiny town called Forks. The lush forests of the amazon. Like my family needs for cover in the sunlight.

Vampires don't melt in direct sunlight. Rather we sparkle like cheap fireworks.

So on those days we are dismissed from school. Because my 'dad' Carlisle informed the school we that is my brothers and sister Rosalie and I. Were all born with the same genetic defect. Allergies to sunlight. The man is brilliant for someone who hasn't really had any blood flow to his brain or body for over three hundred years. He has a knack for clever thought.

Tomorrow I start the agonising process of getting used to another school. Where I will set everyday for two years. No one will talk to me or my family. In shorter words another time for loneliness.

Jasper was supposed to fill that void. But we only ended up being close friends.

Day 1 Forks H.S. the best and worst of...

Bella's P.O.V.

I arrived to the famous Forks high on my bike. No the kind of bike you're imagining either the kind with pedals and a little horn on it. I don't think so nope my friend Jacob is Quileute indian he lives on the local rez. He rebuilds cars and motorcycles. He sold me this one he got from a junk heap the only thing that was wrong with it was something with the starter and the main belt.

Only cost him a hundred to fix. He sold it to me for two fifty that man is making bank I'll tell you. Everyone else in his family got some kind indian , native american sense Jacob got mechanic sense. He owes it to his uncle who left the rez to as he called it rejoin civilization. If thats what you can call it. He manages a small auto repair and restoration service in Seattle. Jake spent like the whole part of last summer with him. He comes home all of a sudden he's fixing cars.

But anyway enough about him. My bike is like this darker blue likes clouds before a big storm in Oklahoma. Which by the way was where the military camp was that I was forcefully sent to. With yellow lightning streaks on each side. It's a Suzuki I love it, it doesn't go fast , fast Charlie would've kicked the bucket had it gone as fast as I would've liked. However it's decent.

It's not like I get to take her out on the rez roads or to the country all the time anyway.

I walk into the main office with my paper explaining as if they didn't all know already. That I was released from a military school for this and that blah...blah..blah. I walk up to the desk there is to my surprise a small line formed which seemed to exist of. Me , Very tall bear of a guy , a shorter skinnier dude with the freakiest hairstyle I've ever seen. Looks like he's been struck by

lightening ! Yikes. Then theres a pretty blonde girl with curls in her hair looking very elegant as though she'd stepped out of an old black and white movie. Then there was a shorter girl ,skinny, looking like a dancer. She has short hair that formed little wafty spikes around at the ends.

Immediately I was enthralled. Her confident little stance. On the tips of her toes at the taller part of the reception desk. Oh, man I hope I get a seat next to her in one of my classes, or maybe all of them.

I watched her take her list of classes and school map then turn to leave to find her first room. She walked right past me flashing me a look and appearing to have taken a sharp inhale. I could see her breath hitch her eyes wide with some sort of shock. She picked up her pace as fast as her pixie toes could carry her.

Alice's Side..

I was minding my own business going through the motions of getting a class assignment and booklist. When I sensed something ..someone they were close. I could only barely smell ..thinking it was just my hunters instincts getting the better of me in a place full of strangers.

As I walked out of the small office when my normally contained senses were assaulted by the same scent as before only in maximum concentration.

I did my best to maintain some semblance of normalcy. However I could feel my animal insticts taking over. Something about this sexy mouse haired girls blood was making me boil over. It smelled sweet , flowery...innocent. Pure.

I felt my breath hitch involuntarily as I hightailed my blood thirsty self out of that tiny office as fast as my feet could go.

Venom flooded my mouth as I made my way down the hall towards the ladies room. as soon as I entered the bathroom I found it empty except for me of course. I spit the venom out into a sink and rinsed my mouth. Egh..water I much prefer well something thicker and more robust. I'll leave it at that.

I think I found my mate. Vampire are like animals in the way we choose our family and partners. We do it all by scent and this girl was the most beautiful of all the humans I had ever smelled. However she smelled so powerfully floral my baser instincts just wanted to litteraly take a bite !

If I ever wanted to even befriend her I needed to get a grip. My entire time spent as an immortal I have dined on animal blood. I should be able muster up some control...?

Bella's side of the events.

As I walked to my first class which was World History 101 with Mr. Burns.

To my eyes bewilderment there sat the pretty pixie girl. Oh and look there just happens to be an empty seat in the row next to her. I handed the older balding man my paper and he directed me of course to the only empty seat in the room. A chair I was sure had been added just for my prescence. Since nothing stays a secret in this whole town. I'm pretty sure everyone already knew that I had come back mid semester from military school in Oklahoma.

Okay Bells try not to get too excited you don't even know if she's into you. Or for that matter what team she plays for. Now lets see if I can make my way to my seat without falling over my own feet. Then we'll progress to staring at the hot girl.

I managed my way over to the student size desk chair combo with no major falls or accidents along the way. Which was awesome cause who wants to bleed in front of the girl they like anyway.

The minute I got over there and sat down the pixie girls eyes went from golden honey to a crisp dark black color. How'd they do that I silently pondered. Everytime it seemed that I looked towards her she turned away. As though I had caught her doing the same thing. She also moved her seat slowly and as quiet as she could I suppose. Closer to the window and not me. She kept covering her mouth with her hand. I thought maybe she had a toothache. Because that I would've atleast understood. Teeth are a royal pain in the ass and require more maintenance than an old rusted chevy. I personally cannot wait til I'm old and can get dentures.

I know it sounds gross but think of it this way. No more teeth cleanings. No more cavities. No more sensitive teeth. All the ice cream you want without the hassle of trying to make it go past those incisors again. I rest my case. Moving on.

As soon as the bell rang out through the hallways. Kids scattered from the room and the lecture on World War two. Lucky me Military school and now a lecture on WW2.

The pixie girl stormed out of the class room faster than a bolt of lightening. What was her problem? Was she ill , was it me did she catch me staring at her flawlessly beautiful features and get turned off. Or was I going crazy and making all these scenarios up in my dileusional mind.

I decided to follow her. See where she went to. If she was sick maybe I could help.

I shot out of the class tomb and bolted down the hallways as quickly as possible to try and keep up with her. I knew these halls better than some new girl so I took an educated guess that she was headed for the ladies room. So thats where I headed too.

Alice's Story.

All through the class lecture about WW2 which since I was there probably could've taught mister teacher man a thing or two about. I could'nt help but steal glances at the gorgeus muscular , toned , mouse haired girl from the office. The one whom I nearly ripped open and chugged the lifeforce from like frat boy at a rager. I did try to keep my distance from her though I knew that right now if I got too close. My scent glands would be rejoicing while I sat here and tried not to kill the hot girl.

As it would happen though it was humid today and so the windows were open in the classroom. The breeze came through the mesh screens. Blowing her scent all over the room and could feel myself losing it. My pupils dialated. My thoat burned , my body physically ached to taste her blood.

Then like a merciful angel the bell rang and I dashed out of the class to go spit out more venom.

I was standing over my chosen sink from this morning unloading mouthfulls of thick yellow tinted venom. When I heard footsteps coming towards this restroom. Why now , why her. Why me why couldn't it have taken another hundred years for me to find my mate. What had I done to anger the powers that be. I had never killed a human, never tasted humans blood. I only ate when I absolutely had to. I mean come on give a vampire a break already.

Then she was there I could see her name in my mind. It was as beautiful as she was. "Bella." It rang through my head like music to my ears.

" Hi. " I greeted what else could I do. I tried to keep my head down though so as not to catch her scent as strongly.

" Hey, I'm sorry I followed you but you didn't seem well at all. You ran out of class so fast. I..are you sick ? Can I take you to the nurse or get you something cold to drink...?" She asked me in such a sweet concerned voice. Little did she know she should've been concerned for herself not for me.

" Yeah I'm fine , it's just new school anxiety I guess...oh, pardon my manners I'm Alice ..Cullen and you are ?.." I pretended to ask as if I couldn't already see what her name was.

" Uh.." Crap don't forget your name in front of the pretty girl who's name is as pretty as she is. " Bella, Bella Swan. " I answered after my internal argument over what my name actually was.

" Is that like Bond. James Bond. " I asked stifling a giggle.

" No, I guess thats my awkward teenage personality in front of new kids. " Bella responded.

The more she was close to me the less painful it was for me to resist her and the more obvious it was I wanted her for my mate. Let's be rational about this Alice she's human , mortal, fragile. Any second her life could end. I just suppose I'll have to keep my third eye open for just such occasions when she could be in danger.

" Listen I'm sorry to interrupt you dealing with your panic attack and everything so I'll just go now." The mouse haired beauty said moving towards the door.

How do I make her stay then it dawned on me I'll play dumb new girl. " Wait !" I called out to Bella. " I'm guessing you know your way around this school but I'm not sure how to find my next class. Could you maybe help me out ?" I asked with the most pathetic eyes I could muster.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. " Let me see your class schedule ?"

I handed her the printed out folded piece of paper. I guess it was a good thing I held on to it. Instead of tossing it in the nearest waste bin like I usually do. With Edwards mind reading and my visions we hardly have a use for maps of any sort. But today I did.

" Okay, looks like we have all the same classes. " Bella explained comparing her list with my own. " So I can take you to them all. If thats cool ?"

" Hmm...yes thats great. " I responded distractedly taking in her sexy appearance as she took in the appearance of my class list.

" Well we've got like five minutes before the bell rings shall we..?" A confident Bella asked a surprised Alice when she held out her left arm jokingly. Both the girls giggled furiously. Finally something had been said to break the tension in the air which by now was tangible.

_Wonderful._ Alice thought. Now I'll have to _really_ watch that I don't lose control. However it really seems to be easier than last period. I'm not nearly as bloodthirsty for her blood the closer I am to her. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Maybe I'll finally get a human friend to shop with, tell secrets to, have sleepovers with and just maybe someone to fall in love with. Thought the quirky vampire.

I hooked my arm around her offered one. " Lead the way.." Alice said cheerfully.

It seemed every class we had after History there were no more available seating arrangements that put us near each other. I was starting to take it as a sign that I was out of her league and fate was being it's usual cruel self in telling me. Then came Biology lab partners. Great I though to myself why did Biology have to be a prereq for Algebra and a mandatory class. I closed my eyes as the cute pixie girl and I entered the lab. Hoping no one remembered my passing out on dissection day. There was a reason behind my being mostly vegetarian you know. What I mean by mostly is that once in a while I'll have a burger with friends or if Charlie cooks out I don't want to offend his grilling efforts so I'll eat a few bites. Just to let him know I'm a supportive daughter. It really says more about my bravery than anything though to eat a lifetime bachelors cooking. Any cold dead wet thing was just too much for me to bare. So most of the time I ate salads and soup and whatever meatless non dead thing I could find at the small market we had here in Forks.

I entered the the Biology class with Alice. We had showed to every class together. No doubt people were beginning to whisper amongst themselves. Can't a girl just be nice without any preconceived intentions. Well I'm sure I had some however I was more intrigued by Alice than I was interested in getting into the sheets with her.

The teacher Mr. Banner just took our papers and pointed to our seats. To my surprise or fates dirty tricks to make me believe maybe I wasn't getting too mentally and emotionally attached. To the cute dark haired girl at my side. The seats were adjoining we were lab partners. I didn't know whether to laugh , cry or dance around actually nix the last one me dancing isn't a safe idea at all. I wanna know her not fall on her. We slowly made our way to our assigned seats.

Alice.

It was true the closer I was and the longer I was close to Bella the more the tension and bloodlust eased up. However I had managed not to have a single seat next to her for a reason. I didn't want to put her in danger in case my instincts would flare up. However if I can tolerate holding arms down the halls. Then surely I can handle one hour long class next to her..Right ? I closed my eyes and prepared for the flooding of my senses to her scent so tantilizing. Like walking into a flower garden full of exotic plants and blooms. Her smell was every bit as envoking as her personality. Strong yet delicate and most beautiful.

I took my seat next to the wall. Bella took hers next to well me. We began the assignment which was a movie on insect reproduction and larvae stages. Well atleast I got the best seat in the whole class. The best partner too. Atleast I'd been to enough high schools to understand science classes and math.

Bella.

Alice sat down next to the wall and I sat down next to Alice. Those odd looks she flashed me were all but gone from her now. We talked as we'd walked the halls to classes. She was indeed a different sort of girl. However I wasn't exactly what you would call normal either. So now all thats left to hope for is to see her at lunch. Who am I kidding she's not going to wanna sit next weird and unattractive me. When she can probably get a seat at the most popular beautiful peoples tables.

I let out a sigh and lay my head on my hands on the desk to watch larva grow.

Lunch.

I made my way to the cafeteria Alice by my side. She made her way over to the line as did I.

She selected a can of soda and that was it. Well I didn't think much of it considering the girl was a ball of nerves earlier. Her stomach was probably a little wooshy still. I got the salad bar. Taking my bowl over to the little buffet area set up in the middle of the lunchroom. Gettting some lettuce , tomatoes, shredded carrots, a little cheese some croutons and an apple for dessert. I arranged everything in my bowl like it was edible art.

Making my way to an empty table. I sat down alone. Alice had slipped off to join her family of beautiful people. I watched her laughing and being happy. Internally wishing I could feel as happy as she seemed to be at that moment or atleast fake half of her joy.

I used to have friends but apparently they all hated me for Mike going to prison. He was only there for another couple months. Then in the height of my depressive thoughts. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up it was Angela. " Hey." I said in a low voice.

" Hey, is this bench taken ?" Angela asked adjusting her glasses.

" No, please. sit. " I replied no longer lonely at lunch.

" Thanks, I can't stand those jerks all they wanna do is gossip about you and Mike. When frankly I'm just glad you're back. " Angela explained. " So what was military school like ? Did they make you do push ups like in the movies if you didn't listen ?"

Not that I really wanted to answer the line of questions. But Angie was my friend and she was only making conversation. Honestly with _her _the questions would've come if I'd gone to Jacksonville to see my mom and Phil. " Well , to answer all your questions. It sucked, yes they do, and it's worse than movies they can't compare at all. "

" Wow..how did you make it for six months ?" Her face was froze with a look of curiosity and concern at the same time.

" I honestly don't know..probably the thought that in two years I graduate and can leave this place." I answered in between bites of lettuce.

As we talked about everything that had been going on in Angies life and mine in the last few months. I kept stealing glances towards Alice's table. The strange thing was everytime I looked her way it was like she knew and returned my stare with her cute little smile.

Angie caught me on the third or fourth glance and her jaw dropped along with her fork. " You're so..into Alice Cullen !"

" I am not, you take that back !" I gasped, demanding her statement be retracted. However it was too late once you're caught you're caught. " I just find her intriguing , thats all."

" Ahuh, I bet. Tell me in this fantasy world you're in with Alice Cullen is the intriguing part of her naked or clothed ?" Angela smarted off.

I of course blushed candy apple red. I couldn't help it, I really hadn't been fantasizing about naked Alice. But once the suggestion was inserted to my visionary , teenaged. Hormone addled brain there she was.

" Oh, my God you're picturing her right now aren't you. God, get a room with your thoughts anyway. It's too easy to guess what you're thinking right now. " Angela stated in faked horror.

I returned my attentions to her and started a new direction for our lunchroom discussion. It was either that or hit the gym showers early. " So what the summer like since I got shipped off to Fort Dicks anyway ?" I asked voice dripping with sarcasm.

Angela almost choked on her BLT Salad. She had to take a sip of her coke just to regain composure. " Fort Dicks thats a good one. I'll have to tell Jessica you said that. Once she starts talking to me again. She's kind of pissed off I'm over here taking your side. But I just don't care."

" Well It's good to know I have one friend left in the world. " I said taking a forkfull of lettuce and dressing.

" Make that two.."

" Huh, what do you mean ?"

" Alice Cullen three O'clock. " Angela tilted her head in the direction she was coming from.

I didn't believe her so I looked for myself. To my surprise here came Alice so poised, so graceful, so sexy. Also so totally out of my league, didn't this girl get the memo beautiful to the right, clumsy dikes to the left. It was like the secret order of things since the beginning of high school every where.

" Hi , do mind if I set with you guys, my brothers are giving me a hard time. I just need to be around some estrogen you know. "

" 'Nough said I have three brothers at home and their a royal pain in this girls rear. " Angela stated taking her foot and sliding a chair out from under the bench like table. Toward our guest.

" Bella is it okay if I sit here or am I bothering you ? She's been helping me find my classes all day long. I'll under.."

" No it's fine, it's totally cool please be seated. " I answered maybe a bit hastily on my part not even letting her finish her sentence. I stood and turned the chair helping her get seated like some guy looking to score on a first date. God I disgust myself sometimes.

" So are you hungry do want to share my salad ? " I asked hoping maybe her lips would atleast wrap around my fork if not _my_ lips.

" No, I ate a big breakfast this morning and my tummy is still a little butterflied from my anxiety attack. " Alice explained putting a hand across her small abdomen for effect.

" Okay, so are you ready for gym class ?" I asked jokingly not alot of girls like that class. I do but I used to be so clumsy I'd beg the teachers not to make me play. However lets just say that the military school headmasters teach you to either walk or they make you crawl everywhere on your belly. For two weeks !

" Oh, is that our next class, finally something that doesn't require thinking ! " She exclaimed joyfully. " My head needs a break after math class and that Bio Lab about mind numbing worm lifecycles. They only live six months we get it already. " Alice added.

Angela and I both were laughing hystarically. "Short with spunk I like it, so are you ready to do this then ?" I asked as I cleared my napkin and empty salad bowl from the table and headed for the recycling bin.

" Yep, As long as you're my guide I'll go anywhere. " Alice nodded assuredly.

We looped our arms together goofily and strolled out of the lunch building and into the gym locker room. I wasn't worried about seeing Alice change into her P.E. clothes. Because the lockers were set up in alphabetical order by last name. So that crisis had already been averted when we were born. Her last name being Cullen which is the third letter in the alphabet. My last being Swan which is the twenty fourth one.

I must say though I had grown accustomed to the contact of our arms touching already. I would miss it when our arms parted their ways.

Alice.

I didn't know how Bella felt if these were just friendly actions. Looping our arms together and walking around. These were things girls that were friends did even when I was a _real_ teenager. I honestly was not sure what to make of Bella Swan.

She was beautiful, muscular, her scent was still driving me up a tree. Even six hours after meeting her and being near her. However I was at the very least not swallowing anymore venom. Which was great because I couldn't handle drinking another one of those aweful Mountain Dews. I just could not understand what humans saw in them. Sure they had a sweet flavor. Of course what did I know I drank blood for the sake of Peter.

Just when I had finished my mental rant. I got a vision, I saw Bella falling in P.E. and getting hit in the head with several dodge balls, Causing her to have a very nasty concussion and among other injuries a hideous black eye. "Oh, No !" Oops way to go Alice why don't you just announce you're a psychic vampire to the world.

Bella.

I was just getting up the nerve to remove my arm from Alice's. So I could change for gym. When all of out of the blue she grasped my arm so tight I thought she would break it. Then eclaimed "Oh, No!" With her eyes closed.

Really, it was letting go of someones arm for an hour. I had intended to let her hold it again. Even though her skin was inhumanly cold. However it did help cool my heated skin where she touched it.

" Alice, what the hell let go..!" I demanded probably not the best idea. But was this girl like secretly crazy or what. I had overheard the popular kids talking about the Cullens being adopted at lunch. Maybe she was abused before she was adopted. She had like some unresolved issues from that or something. But wait a minute, since military school I could bench a good hundred sometimes if I was mad a hundred thirty pounds. How was it that someone no bigger than a minute with arms the size of toothpicks was hurting me ?

Alice.

Now I've gone and broke her.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to. I uh." I waited to find the right words but I had already done myself in. Might aswell just confess my secret. " Bella I have something to tell you, It's a secret though can you keep my secret ?"

Bella.

What the hell I was already going to bruise. I might as well hear her out. " Yes." I nodded like the idiot I am.

Alice.

" It's going to sound a little bit out there, sure you're ready ?" I wanted to no I had to be careful who I disclosed this to.

Bella.

" Well, out with it Alice why did you go all Chris Brown on my arm ? !" There was alot of things I'd put up with from girls but obcessive restraint was not one of them.

Alice.

" Bella, I have psychic visions and I just had one about you in P.E. and you get severely injured."

" You're WHAT ! " Bella exclaimed with shock and irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

I have labeled the P O Vs' a bit differently this time around. As I understand there was some confusion with my system on the first chapter. I apologise for any inconveniant extra blinking that may have caused my readers. I tend to get carried away with getting the idea down and always forget to proof read. Hope you all like this next chapter. thank you to all of you who left reviews and comments. I love it all even the constructive ones.

**Hearts Of Fire And Ice **

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**" You're WHAT ! ?" I exclaimed my eyes more than likely bulging out of their sockets. **

**The shorter girl looked straight at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. Her face completely serious. As she repeated to me. " I'm psychic Bella. But thats not the point here. The point is that if you go out there and play that barbaric game of dogball.."**

**" Dodgeball." I corrected with amusement.**

**Alice just closed her eyes and opened them again. As if to say what does that matter. " Fine, dodgeball then you will be in the hospital. To be honest judging from my one vision of your athletic abilities I'm not sure even a hospital would be safe enough for you. " Alice said in a flat tone. **

**" You, are. Crazy. " I said chopping my words off into one word sentences. " I thought I liked you Alice but I can see now that instead of showing you to classes I should've been switching mine. "**

**Astonishment and surprise spread across the face of the pale pixie. " Bella, please you must believe me. I-I wouldn't make this up and I have papers that prove I'm not insane my father is a doctors for God's sake. You would think he'd be the first to know if I were off my rocker. Right now the only that's pushing me towards insanity is YOU !" Alice spat her words at me like a snake coiling up to strike and bite it's prey. **

**' Why me ?' I thought to myself. Listening to Alice's words of concern, Not just her words though her whole demeanor seemed tensed. Awaiting my decision perhaps. Her eyes once a gorgeous golden color now were dark a look deep within them showed hurt and wisdom. **

**Oh, My God did I cause the look of hurt in Alice Cullen's eyes ? Now I felt like a jerk. I suppose it couldn't hurt to trust her 'vision' . Who was I to tell her what was going on in her own mind. It wasn't as though I perceived peoples thoughts. **

**The pale short girl had began to tap her small feet on the lenolium. Waiting for me to faint, run, laugh or whatever people had done to her before. For her special gifts. **

**" Alright, I suppose I can fake a period and get note from the nurse. Happy ?" I replied walking toward the exit door. **

**Alice smiled and clapped her hands together ecstatically. Like a trained seal at Worlds Of Fun or one of those other animal cruelty shows families line up for blocks to see. **

**" Yes ! I'll skip with you. If thats alright ?" Alice asked cautious to come closer to me until she received my answer. **

**I rolled my eyes and half smiled at her. " Are you kidding you got me into this you better be coming with. " **

**" Yay, I'm so glad I met you Bella, I hope we get to be great friends !" Alice responded hugging me tightly. **

**" Uhm..yeah me too, come on lets go to the nurses station. " I replied. Just a tad weirded out by her hugging nature. I wasn't a hugs person I was something of a touch me not. Intraverted, I didn't talk much I liked being alone. I was used to my walls. I had to put them up or else I would just be dissapointed by everyone. No expectations , No reason to be let down when someone didn't come through. **

**But this girl. She made me want to step outside of my shell if only for a little while. I rounded the corner to the nurses station. It was kind of ironic that the school nurse and the school gym were located withing the same house shaped building. **

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**' I can't believe I just told someone outside my family, let alone a human. About my ability to read minds. **_Am_** I going crazy is this what happens when you've lived too long ? Well I am not going back to the mental institution if thats what you think brain then you can just stop speaking to me the rest of the day. Unless you have to send a vision of Bella having a firery car accident or something then it's okay to speak to me. **

**I have random arguments with my mental voice every now and then. It keeps my life interesting. If you can call my existance a life. However I haven't really ever known anything about my human life. When I was reborn as a vampire. It was like I was born for the first time. Fresh, clean with a whole new immortal life ahead of me. **

**I have spent that time shopping, going to various schools across the continental U.S. and Canada only the cold sunless places of course. If my family or I were to be seen in the sunlight by a human we would put on the cover of every gossip mag from here to Italy. Which given we try to stay out of the eye of the Volturi. Would be a galactically huge mistake. We vampires do not turn to dust or mud puddles or whatever you all believe now. No we shine and twinkle like we have diamonds all over us. Which is pretty sexy if you're a girl. However it looks really gay if you're a muscular guy. Like my brother Emmit he tries to avoid the sun even at home. **

**Now I am unsure what to do. I am officially skipping a class with Bella. Due to my vision of her aweful accident involving of all things big orange balls being flung at her. Eww..I may have just grossed myself out and I drink blood for survival. What on earth is a period anyway ? I am going to have to ask Esme this question when I get home. Should I have one or do living dead people have them. I'm not even sure if I'd want one not knowing what it is and all. Unless it's something I can predict. Then I suppose I wouldn't mind. **

**Bella got her letter of pardon from P.E. and I said I was going to take her home. So here we are walking out of the school and to her..MOTORCYCLE ! Holy $#! is she kidding me. I have never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy and I'm dead ! **

**" Whoa, hold the boat sailor, I just save your ass from a concussion and a lengthy hospital stay and you are repaying me by getting on this ...this two wheeled death machine. I don't think so Bella Swan you are letting me drive you home and my sister Rosalie will bring your gas powered widow maker home when she gets done with cheerleading try outs. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**" Alice this is perfectly safe, you know more people die in car accidents then on motorcycles. Plus you never see a motorcycle parked outside a shrinks office. " I tried to joke my way out of riding home with her in a car. I was claustraphobic as it was. I had just experienced the pleasure of being on a crowded bus for two days getting back home. I needed this. **

**Alice's P.O.V.**

**I cannot believe this but I am about to give in to her. She's sooo..cute when she pouts. I'm going to have irritate her more often. Well I suppose If I'm riding with her I can't get hurt regardless. But I can protect her if she has an accident. I stood wieghing the pro's and con's of my decision in my mind. **

**Bella looked at me with those pretty green eyes. Then spoke with what I could only presume was amusement. " Come on Alice cut loose and have a little fun, it's not like it's gonna kill you. Plus like everyone in town is at work or in school so theres like zero traffic. Please ?" **

**I sighed she's even cuter when she pleads. I'm a gonner and I've only known her for a day. " Alright, you win. But please be carefull. " Already having weighed the motorbike against the car and not seen anything horrific happen. I must admit though those things did scare the hell out of me haha me the vampire. **

**" Yes I promise I'll be careful now get on. " Bella groaned handing Alice her leather Jacket and rolling her own sleeves down. **

**I looked at the hideous thing she wanted me to wear thinking I was human and would be cold. However she was so sweet to offer it to me. If I were a human I would've blushed bright red right then. However if I put on the jacket then I wouldn't have to answer the question " Why are you so cold ?" **

**" Thank you , you're such a gentleman. " I joke accepting the jacket and she even tied it up for me. **

**" No problem.. " I shook my head when she tried to give me the helmet. " No thanks I'll be fine, trust me. Besides you already gave me your jacket. " **

**" Alright, " Bell replied shaking her head. She took a scrunchy out of her pocket and wrapped her hair up. Then she placed the helmet on and climbed onto the bike. Then took my hand and I climbed on behind her. Oh, boy this may have been a mistake being so close to her. It was intimate, personal it was kinda turning me on. **

**" You have to hold on to me or you're going to fall off. " Bella said laughing bemusedly. **

**I wrapped my arms around her abdomen as gently and humanly as I could. Wow this felt too good for my own good. Oh, well I was going to hell anyway. I might as well enjoy the ride. " I-is this good ?" I asked hey when did I start stuttering. I must be more turned on than I thought. **

**" Um..yeah thats great, brace yourself pixie. Here we go ! " Bella anounced as she started the engine and we took off like a bat outta hell. Being scared out of my clean underware I held on a little tighter and ghasped. **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

**Alice finally caved and got on the bike with me. I gave her my jacket I didn't want to be rude and freeze the girl to death. She was already chilly. Giving a girl neumonia. Not exactly the way to make a good impression. A lasting one yes but good no. **

**I had to instruct her to hold on to me. Making the girl you like fall off your bike another way to make a lasting but bad impression. It had been so long since I'd tried to impress a girl I was a bit rusty. I was in no way doubting my mad skills of flirtation. But I was trying to remember them all. **

**It felt so good to have her lean her head on my shoulder and tighten her grip when I revved the gas and took off fast. Then I slowed down to the speed limit when I got to the middle of town. So chief daddy wouldn't have another reason to ship my butt off to prison school again. **

**I had to stop off at the store before going home anyway for dinner ingredieants. I did the cooking as long as I was there because I couldn't stand Charlies idea of cooking. Which was go fishing all weekend and then fry the catch all week long. Or go to the diner and have steak. The old man would keel over with angina eating that way. So I told him as long as I lived there I would cook for us. **

**He was too happy to agree to the arrangement. I've been doing it ever since and I must admit I was looking forward to human food. The last week of Military School we'd had war games and everybody had to backpack and survive on those damn , tasteless M.R.E's I honestly don't know how our guys in Iraq are staying up to par on those things. We should stop research on how many different snowflakes there are. Then start researching how to make those bags of barf taste more like food and less like yesterdays garbage. **

**Now that I'm through ranting like a psycho. I parked the bike in front of Paul's Market. Although it wasn't without debate aswell. I wanted to make her hold on to me longer. I would have to figure out a way to get turned around or something on the way home. I know it's wrong to do that to the poor girl who obviously just wants to be my friend. But I figure I'm goin' to hell anyway. If I don't change my ways. I might as well enjoy myself.**

**" I have to go get some groceries before we go to my house, oh, I'm sorry do you want to come grocery shopping with me and eat dinner at my house ?" I asked forgetting my manners momentarily noticing that Alice's eyes were now back to being golden colored. **

**The inhumanly beautiful girl smiled as she unzipped the leather jacket I loaned. Actually I may just give it to her. She looks way sexier in it than I ever could. Plus for some reason it makes me feel like she with me. Mine and nobody elses even though I've only known this special pale princess for a day. I feel like I want to know her more everyday.**

**Which is crazy. That's it I'm going crazy, I've gone completely up my tree. But I'm liking it alot. **

**" Yes, Bella I would love to go shopping with you and come over to your house for dinner. " Alice answered sweetly biting her lower lip and half grinning at me.**

**" Cool well it's the least I can do you did save me as you reminded me earlier. " I grinned. She giggled under her breath. She was too cute when she did that. Her eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth. It was like a sparkler went off in me when she did that. " Well , lets go shopping. " I stated as we looped arms and strolled into the Market. I grabbed a basket with my free hand and handed Alice the list to read to me. **

**I was making cheese enchiladas for dinner. It was meat tasting enough for Charlie without actually containing meat which suited me perfectly. **

**" Chillies and velveeta cheese are next dear. " Alice said in a british wifely tone we'd been playing like we were an old couple shopping to pass the time. I truly hated shopping even it was just for groceries atleast I could cook. Which meant I wasn't a total failure to my gender. **

**" Righty-o my darling, I believe the velveeta cheese is down the same isle as the Chillies." I replied in an old man tone. Alice looked at me her face covered in a sarcastic glare. Then we broke out into laughter. So loudly that actual old people were starting to stare. " So how come you moved here anyway I mean it's Forks ?" I asked wanting to know Alice better.**

**" Well, my father Carlisle is a doctor and he got a good offer from the hospital here. It was more money than he was making in Alaska. So we packed up and moved here. " Alice answered. " So what went on with you I overheard some kids talking about you on my way to my first class. Something about the military ?" **

**I was hoping she would ask any question but that one. " Yeah, well. I was caught drinking under age and my dad is the police chief here so to send a message to all the ' law breaking troublesome teens here' As he put it. He sent his own daughter to Military School for six months. It was part of a plea bargain. I had to testify against the guy who bought the alcohol illegally. He went to juvey for two years. He was my friend. I'm responsible for his jail time. " I practically had to choke tears back thinking about how lonely Mike must be in that cell. For having done nothing more than be a stupid teenager one time.**

**" Bella are you okay sweety ?" Alice asked me in her attractive voice. **

**" Yeah, I'm fine I guess lets just get the rest of this stuff so we can start cooking it into something yummy. I'm starving for real food. All we had at that stupid school was M.R.E.'s and beans lots of beans. " I said changing the subject. **

**" Okay, Bella. What are M.R.E's ?" Alice asked me out of curiousity.**

**' It stands for meals ready to eat. The only problem is when you eat them they dont stay down long. " I explained to my pixie sized friend rubbing my gut for effect.**

**Alice's P.O.V. **

**I think I may have touched a nerve in my danger prone friend's heart. It must have been terribly upsetting for her. Having to send your friend to prison then be sent away from your own home like that by your father. Carlisle is the only father figure I can remember. He would never do such a thing. Kids get into trouble thats life. **

**That school must have toughened her up too much. She won't even cry in front of people. I just have a feeling thats not the real Bella Swan. She seemed so aware of her emotions at school. But now she seems as though her feelings are forced. I wonder what my brother Jaz would do. Oh, heck he'd explode with this girl around. Memo to self only bring Bella over to my house on days when Jasper is being a pain in my neck. **

**I wanted her to tell me everything about her, but at the same time was it fair ? Sure I wanted to know her deepest thoughts and secrets. But I would never be able to disclose my own. That was not fair at all. Like the fact that I would have to go hunting after eating dinner that she cooked and invited me to. Because while tasty would never make feel satisfied. It would probably give me that heartburn I get when I eat things I shouldn't. It's like burping the taste of dirt. On the other hand extra time with Bella, Yay ! Which reminds me vampires have MRE's too they're called pack rats. Ooh, blood sounds good right now, I'm famished from fighting my vampire hormones that made me want to eat this amazing girl earlier today. **

**" So what is for dinner anyway ?" I asked my cook for the evening.**

**" Cheese enchiladas, I hope mexican is okay and it's meatless too I'm a vegetarian. " Bella explained.**

**" How funny I'm a vegetarian too. " It wasn't a lie in a manner of speaking I am a vegetarian. **

**" Cool, thats our first thing in common. " Bella replied distractedly deciding whether to get flour tortillas or corn ones. **

**Please, please Allah,Budda,God ,Krishna anybody up there let her pick flour, it bad enough I'm eating human food tonight anyway. I don't need indegestion on top of heartburn. **

**We finally got all of our ingredients and paid for them. Having to eat human food, one case of heartburn vampire style which meant I would litterally breathe fire until I drank some kind of blood. shopping in a store for said food. One mild case of irritation over how many differents kinds of the same things there are. Getting to hold onto the girl you're interested in while she takes you for a ride her motorcycle. Priceless. **

**I nuzzled her neck slightly on the ride over to her house. Her scent was so beautiful like a botanical garden of the most rare and precious flowers. I wanted to smell that scent forever. For us vamps the scent is so much more a fundamental part of picking a mate, than looks or even personality. Not that Bella was hurting for any of those other qualities because she was hott and smart, and dripping with sarcasm all at once. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Okay we're back on the bike and she's..okay, well that awesome she's nuzzling my neck. Or maybe she's just cold for heaven sakes Bella Swan think with your brain and not your overactive hormones. Nope she's definately nuzzling. I'm so..so glad she can't see my face right now because if it feels hot to me. It must be turning red. Normally I'd lay my head on hers and see what reaction I'd get. However me wearing heavy bike helmet and her not I decided against it. Especially since I'm kinda prone to hitting myself and people around me in the head. Usually with my head. Or walls,doors, trees...**

**" Well here we are the swan residents. Would you care to accompany me inside Alice ?" I asked jokingly holding my hand out like a butler or someone she was courting in an old movie. Which got me one of her beautiful smiles I was growing fond of. **

**" Why yes of course miss Swan, I would thoroughly enjoy your invitation. " Alice answered trying to stifle her giggles. We'd just walked in the door and I was getting the food out to start dinner when Alice's phone rang. **

**" Hello, yes, sure, right away. No it's fine what I was doing can be done another time. I would've like to have stayed but it's alright I understand. See you in a bit. Bye. " Alice appeared to have had a short but serious conversation with someone. I hope I didn't get her in trouble. Charlie's always gone so I never thought if she'd have to ask permission. **

**" Is everything okay Alice you look worried ?" I asked concerned for my new friend.**

**" Yes everything is fine, it's just I forgot my family is having a house warming tonight. So I can't stay for dinner. " Alice explained sounding as dissapointed as possible over not having to eat people food. " I don't suppose you'd like to come ?" She asked me as if I'd say no.**

**" Sure, what time ?" I asked. **

**" Well it starts in like an hour, casual dress and I guess you'll want to change before we leave." Alice commented looking at me from head to toe. I suppose in hindsight I did look a little on the shabby side. **

**" Okay, I'll go change. " I grumbled as I made my way up the first three stairs.**

**" Ooh, I'll help I love fashion ! Just wait and see you'll look so fab when I get done with you. " Alice stated giddy as a kid who saw an ice cream truck pass by.**

**" Please Al don't ruin this friendship before it begins, I hate clothes if I could I'd run around like squanto in a loin cloth all day. Fashion is a victim and I'm the murderer okay. " I complained like a two year old who didn't want pig tails anymore. **

**" Just chill out , I won't do anything out there. Trust me. " Alice said with glee. Too much glee in her voice in fact.**

**We made our way downstairs after about fifteen minutes of arguing and ten minutes of forceful dress on Alice's part. I was dressed in a dark pair of jeans with a white button up shirt and a grey wool looking vest. She styled my hair so it was parted and gave it some poof. I felt like a model when she got done with me. **

**Then we dawned our jackets Alice her loaner and me my old pea coat that she insisted went handsomly with my outfit. Alive didn't want me ruining my hair so she took the helmet this time. We were off to meet her parents and siblings for a house warming. I only hoped they weren't serving caviar or some other inedible looking thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick note but if any of my fanfic fans enjoying this story would like an original lesbian vampire tale to sink your fangs into. My first book in a series of them was just published a couple months ago. It is called Sun Walker by L.M. Weaver it is available through the publishers site .net/horror or through amazon however right now they are currently out of stock and on back order. Barnes and Noble online also has them in stock. Thanks to all my readers for your comments and suggestions and reviews. Also to everyone who subbed. I had over 75 subs the first day my inbox was flooded : ) hope u all like the update.**

**The P.O.V's are multiple in this chapter unless otherwise marked. mostly it's Bella's and the occasional Cullen.**

**Hearts Of Fire And Ice**

**Chapter three : A House Warming To Melt Your Heart**

**Alice gave me directions the whole way she whispered them into my ear. Her cold breath hitting the sensitive parts of my inner ear and my lobe. I wanted nothing more than to pull this bike over along the gravel road and kiss her silly. **

**We reached a clearing in the trees that had a long gravel path. I was glad I got the off road tolerable tires for this thing. Or else I woul've had a flat two miles back when we went over some harshly large gravel rock. However Alice held onto me tighter and secured her head to my shoulder when that happened. I couldn't help but have a big dumb grin on my face. **

**Alice told me to go up the driveway in the clearing. As I rounded the corner of the clearing a house came into view. Well if you could call it a house. It was more of a manor like estate house. I mean this thing was huge. It could've accomadated Charlies two story one and my old house with Renee back in phoenix. Then still have maneuvering room. My pixie girl was loaded I didn't see that one coming. Frankly I didn't care. Money was just something to attain while alive. It was nothing more than a possesion aquired for power and social standing. **

**I parked my bike behind a yellow Porsche with racing stripes. I couldn't but admire how sweet the ride was but I still liked my bike better. I stopped after getting off the bike and removing the shell casing from my head. I just stood still taking in the beautiful house and it's surroundings. **

**" Wow, Alice your house is gorgeous. " I said in a breathy voice still kind of worked up from the closeness of the ride over. **

**" Yeah, you know what though. It's bigger on the inside silly come on you can meet my family while I get changed for the party. " Alice stated happily dragging me by the hand and arm through the front door. **

**We were greeted by absolutely no one. Then I smelled something heavenly cooking as we neared the industrial sized kitchen. " Get a whiff of that, it smells great. " I commented. **

**" Yeah, it does doesn't it. Ready for the embarressing part where you meet my crazy family ?" Alice asked with her charming sweet smile. **

**I half smiled back at her. " As I'll ever be, lead the way. " **

**Alice stepped up into the kitchen first. We had to climb a flight of stairs just to reach it. Alice announced our presences by clearing her throat. " Everybody I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella Swan, She's my guest for the party. I hope thats okay Carlisle ?" **

**" That's fine Alice dear. " A young looking man of maybe thirty wiped his hands from chopping onions and walked over to shake my hand. " It's lovely to meet you Bella, I am Carlisle and this beautiful specimen to my left is my wife Esme. **

**At the sound of hearing her name announced Esme walked over to hug me in a motherly fashion. " Bonjour Bella, it's nice to meet you. Please feel welcome at our home anytime my dear. " **

**" Alright, it's nice to meet you too misses Cullen. " I said remembering my manners for a brief moment. **

**" Misses Cullen pish posh I'm Esme however you can call him mister Cullen he likes that. " Esme said teasing her husband it was clear because when she said that to me. Carlisle reached over and gave her arm an affectionate pinch. **

**" Don't mind my wife Bella you may call me Carlisle and these two handsome young men are two of sons the other is out hunting with someone he met at school today. Mike Newton I believe. He won't be back until after the party has started. Any way this is Edward to my left and to over there at the refridgerator is my oldest boy Emmet. **

**" Nice to meet you both I'm sure. " I said in a friendly tone. Edward was shorter than Emmet he had an interestingly spikey slash messy hairdo and Emmet was a classic Jock if I ever saw one. Tall and muscular with short hair. **

**" You as well Bella, you're in biology class with Alice and I aren't you ?" Edward enquired raising his brow slightly. **

**" Yes, I am and as a matter of fact Alice and I seem to have every class together. " I replied. **

**"Well, I can honestly say Bella I'm kinda dissapointed that you're not in any of my homerooms. It'd be nice to have someone as cute as you there. " Emmet commented giving me a bear sized hug. Because well he was bear sized. **

**" Thank, you Emmet, it's nice to meet you too..I think. " I said whispering the last part. The big galute just chuckled he must've also had ears like a dog to hear me say that last part. **

**Then the sliding glass french door opened up. Off a large thick Sickamore tree branch came a beautifully stunning strawberry blonde looking girl. **

**Calisle looked over to where my eyes were and smiled. " Bella, this is Rosalie she's my oldest daughter. Rose this is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter and Alice's new friend from school. " He introduced.**

**" Nice to meet you Bella, Is that your bike parked out front ?" Rosalie asked me curious. I couldn't blame her my bike was pretty cool it even had an ipod dock. **

**" Yep, pretty cool huh ?" I said with confidence. **

**" Yes, it is would you mind terribly if I took it for a spin sometime ?" Rosalie enquired about riding my baby. Well I'd just have to go through the checklist with her. **

**" Have you ever driven a motorcycle before ?" I asked.**

**" Yes, many times I had one back home but sadly it broke down and well I had no time to fix it. " Rose explained.**

**" Ever been in an accident ?" I said bluntly asking the hard questions.**

**" Nope, I even get that safe driver discount thingy through my insurance. Anymore questions general ?" Rose spat her voice covered in sarcasm. Then a grin went wide across her features. **

**" No, I think that covers it, " I tossed her my keys, " Don't keep her out too late she's my ride home. " I joked. **

**" Cool, I won't you have my word. Be back in ten. " Rose replied running to the front door.**

**Alice had gone upstairs to freshen up and change. Leaving me with the Cleavers. They were one of those families that was sickeningly affectionate and involved in one anothers daily activities. It kinda warmed my heart to see such devotion especially given that the kids were all adopted. I had overheard some other kids talking about it in study hall. **

**I felt nervous just standing around doing nothing. I felt like I was being an imposition while they worked dutifully on dinner preperations. " Can I help with something, I cook at home all the time and I'm pretty good at it ?" **

**" Sure Bella you can take this tray of kebobs out to the grill and place them on it if you'd like. Then you can help me make the vinagarette for the salad. " Esme replied handing me two large plates of kebobs. Which I most assuredly would've dropped. Had it not been for Emmet that is. He saw my situation and used his athletic agility to rush over and grab one of the plates from me just as it had started to wobble in my hand.**

**" Thanks Emmet. " I smiled at him. **

**" No problem ma'am , he joked making his voice drawl. What do you say we get these bad boys cooking. " He lead me out to the patio where a large barbeque the kind that are stainless steel and cost your first born to own. Was sitting along the wooden railing of the huge bi-level deck. **

**" Wow, what a view. " I commented as Emmet held the plates of skewered meats and seafood with vegetables and perfectly cubed potatoes. **

**" You know I never really paid any attention but yeah it is nice isn't it. " The large athletic man added.**

**" Nice is putting it mildly. Your house should be in nature lovers magazines not in Forks Washington. " I told him with my amazed stare. He chuckled. **

**" Yeah, but if it were then everybody would want a piece of it. They'd want to show it daily and we'd never get any relief. " He said smirking. **

**" True. " I nodded in agreement. **

**" So Bella my sister must really think you're something special it being her first day in school here. To be bringing over a friend. We don't usually get alot of company here. " The pale athlete brought up.**

**" I guess so, I think she's pretty special too,she's smart and fun and very sweet natured. " I added laying it on thick. I really didn't want to give her big bear of an older brother. Any reason to use my face as a punching bag. **

**" I'm glad you think so, since she's my little sis I'd hate to think she was getting to be friends with someone who couldn't appreciate her fully. For who she is inside. Not just her outside. " Emmet explained further the whole time getting closer and closer to me. Like a lion getting ready to pounce on it's prey. He looked deep in my eyes for a few moments then grinned. " Chill Bella I'm just playin' with ya' I'm personally just glad she has a friend at this high school. " The big man chuckled giving me a strong pat on the shoulder then taking the empty plates back into the mansion. **

**" Well that was interesting. " I said to myself as I was the only person on the patio now. **

**" Don't mind Emmet he's just the protective big brother type. " A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to make sure I was correct in my assumptions. I was it was Alice. " Alice, where did you come from ?" I questioned curiosity getting the better of me. **

**" Silly Bella, I climbed down the ladder built on the kitchen tree. It circles up to my room. So who put you to work Esme or Carlisle ? " The thin girl asked with a grin as she walked over to the banister and leaned on the wooden surface. **

**To be honest once I took in what she was wearing my hearing went out the window. " Huh, oh I voluntered to help. I didn't want to seem like a brat or something. So Esme put to the task of cooking the kabobs. Emmet helped me carry the plates out I almost had an accident with one of them. But he was so fast he got to me before I could even think about my reaction to nearly dropping it. It was so funny because he was clear across the kitchen from where Emse and I were standing. " I explained puzzled almost questioning but not being up front about it.**

**" Well , thats because Emmet has a great reaction time. Mostly from running track at our old school. He always lettered and got ribbons he's very fast. So what do you think of this view isn't it something ?" Alice enquired of me, changing the subject. **

**" Yeah, thats what I said to Emmet while we were putting the food on the grill. Those trees they go on or I should say up forever and all that greenery mixed in with the different colored flowers. It's amazing. If I lived in a place like this with this scenery I'd never go to school. " I replied leaning on the banister next to Alice. We both stood there for what felt like an eternity and yet not long enough to take in everything around us. **

**" What are those little white flowers can you tell me Alice ?" I asked pointing to a large bush cover in the little white flowers. **

**" Sure those are white lillies they're..." Alice couldn't finish her sentence because something even more beautiful than flowers had caught her attention. Bella's big green eyes she was lost in them. Like a fly in a spiders web. **

**Bella in turn was equally caught in her new friend's eyes. The gold with black streaks in them looked like little lightening bolts. Striking out all at once around her pupils. It was indeed the perfect storm. The girls leaned closer and closer to each other. **

**" Bella I think I...that is I might be starting to like you more than I should. " Alice said in a breathy whisper. Now mere inches from the mouse haired girls face. It was the very interperetation of so close yet so far. **

**" Strange me too I mean here I am about to do something with a girl that I've barely even done with a guy. Not that thats bad in any way. It's totally good I'm just a little.." Bella couldn't find the rest of her words because while she was lost in her ramble. Alice leaned in the other ten percent of the way and placed a very chased kiss on the lips of one Bella Swan. **

**Bella felt what was happening before her brain could process it. She closed her eyes immediately and sighed. It was like all the tension had been building around the two girls all day. Like humidity before a storm. Then in one small sweet kiss. The rains came, the thunder boomed and lightening not just the little bolts she could've swore she saw in the pixie girls unnaturally golden colored eyes. Struck then there was peace once more. **

**Alice stifled a giggle. Apparently I still had my eyes closed looking like I was asleep standing up. I finally opened them to see Alice's beautiful pale face. Her perfect features seemed to glow. **

**" That was nice. " I said grinning and leaning closer to my new 'friend' slash girl I want to date now. Among other things. ..**

**I leaned in all the way this time after looking over my beauties shoulder to make sure we were still the only ones present. Then I kissed her with fervor. Making sure she knew I wanted this as much as she did. We were just starting to establish a rhythm. When we heard clapping and vigorous whistling. **

**" Way to go sis !" It was Emmet laughing and looking excited all at once. I instantly turned red and hid my face in my girls neck. Her skin, even her mouth was so cold. I didn't understand how someone as warmhearted as Ali could feel so cold. **

**" Hey you two lover birds wanna come check the food or what ? The guests are arriving." Emmet anounced jogging through the kitchen and I assumed to the front door. **

**I looked at Ali and she looked at me we both started laughing. As we went over to the grill to check the kabobs I took Alice's hand and held it in mine. Our hands fit together like individual pieces of the same puzzle. That had finally been put together. I never wanted them to be apart again. **

**Esme And Carlisle's P.O.V. **

**Esme and her handsom husband Carlisle. Both looked out the large kittchen windows at their daughter and Bella kissing and holding hands. **

**" Would you just look at those two Carlisle, " Esme said with a romantic sigh smiling endearingly at her husband. **

**" Indeed our Alice seems to have finally found her mate, however she is a mortal. This won't end well. " Carlisle replied putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.**

**" Oh, thats what you said about us Carlisle we ended well, Esme stated with a smirk, However this won't be an easy relationship for either one of them. And one day hopefully not soon though, but one day Alice will have to make a choice whether or not to turn her love. "**

**" You've been around me a hundred years too long darling. You're starting to think like I do. " Carlisle smirked wisely. " However their choice won't come today so let us enjoy our daughter finding happiness. The one person who can truly warm her cold heart. " **

**" Yes, lets. " Esme agreed and they walked to the foyer to greet their guests. **


	4. Chapter 4 Something about the Cullen's

**I noticed i didn't have a disclaimer up on the chapters. So guess what I rent my laptop, i clean houses for a living and although I have a vampire book published. I am not stephenie meyer and twilight does not belong 2 me. Aren't you all shocked ! lol I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. I dont own the song either got it off itunes hadn't used it in a fic yet thought i'd try it in this one. It is by plumb and it;s called "Blush" Sorry had to delete story to fix this error wrong song title and I didn't put the lyrics in and thats just wrong of me.**

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 4..Theres something about the Cullens...?

By the time Alice and I had made our way back inside with the second round of barbeque. There about 20 guests that had arrived and were talking and visiting with each other. As with any party the guests had seperated into tiny groups in the huge living room. There tea lights everywhere they went well with the chinese lanterns that were hung out on the back deck/patio area. Where a couple of stragglers had gone as Ali and I were coming inside.

Alice said she wanted to go freshen up and left me to mingle with the crowd. That was mostly made up of doctors and nurses. Carlisle's colleagues from work no doubt. Then were a couple of directors I recognized from a picture in the paper about a local fundraiser. These were no question the men responsible for throwing the larger paycheck and doctor Cullen.

I looked around for a face more familiar than someone I recognized from a newspaper article. I found a recognizeable face. Edward was standing over by the large stereo system slouched against the wall hands shoved in his slack pockets.

He must be in charge of the music. I thought to myself. When a slower song came on some of the more adventurous,un-ashamed or just non vertically challenged begain pairing up and dancing. Even Carlisle and Esme were dancing. They were an adorable couple.

I made my way to were Edward was standing to ask him a question. The closer I got to him making my way through the crowded room. The more I noticed how depressed and tired he looked. Matching purple circles he had under each eye told me he slept about as good at night as I did. Which was definately less than average.

" Hi , Edward. " I greeted.

" Hello, Bella. " He returned with small smile that seemed to put a bit of a sparkle into his eyes.

" I have to confess I'm over here to ask if you're in charge of the music ?"

" Yes, is there something I can play to your liking ?" The pale boy enquired perking up a bit. " Perhaps something to get my sister in the mood to dance a dance or two with you ?" He guessed raising his eyebrows and winking at me while pretending to waltz without a partner. It was pretty funny.

" Yes, but the problem is I have the song on my Ipod you would happen to have a docking speaker would you ?" I asked hesitantly I didn't want him to think I was going to take off with it to the nearest pawn shop or something. Since anyone with eyeballs and functioning good sense could see the Cullens were loaded and I was definately in the mid working class census.

He thought for a moment then held up a finger. " Wait here, I'll be right back. " The boy said and jogged up the stairs with lightening speed.

I stood in front of the sound system waiting looking lost really. In no time at all he was back in front of me. Like he had discovered some way to manipulate the space time continuum. In his long bony fingers was a battery operated speaker set with an ipod plug on it. " Will the work for you Bella ?" He asked with hopefulness.

" Yes this will be great, thanks Edward. You're a nice guy. " If only he'd get out in the sun for awhile he'd be quite the ladies man. I thought to myself. Carrying off the light plasting speakers. " Oh, if you see Alice tell her to meet me outback. "

" Will do, " he nodded then returned to his former slouched pose like a stone statue.

" Okay well it's safe to say he got the weird gene in the family. " I thought with my inner voice. Though he was nice. Returning to my destination to the curtain of large trees valed in moss in the path of the beautiful garden.

I found a decorative looking tree stump and set up the player to the speakers frantically searching for the song I needed. Finding it on my latest playlist I then just had to wait for my pretty pixie girl to find me.

Which didn't take long at all. I had noticed my converse sneakers had come untied when I bent down to tie them up again. I heard a voice behind me. " Bella, what're you doing out here ? She asked. The parties inside. "

I turned and grinned at the girl standing before me. " Wow, that was fast, I just got out here. " I commented.

" Edward said you wanted me to meet you out here. " Alice said looking puzzled.

" Yea, I noticed everyone was dancing inside, well the song I wanted to dance to I wanted to play for you and only you. " I grinned shyly dancing was never one of my better activities. I was silently praying I didn't crush her feet.

" Oh, really well lets hear it then ?" The paler girl requested now full of curiosity.

I pushed play and took her icey hands in mine.

_"When you look at me I start to blush_

_and all that I can see is you and us_

_Oh baby, I'm so afraid to be in love_

_With you , with you_

We danced slowly together our bodies pressed so close it was like heaven. I had waited seventeen years to be this close to another person. Now I was falling head over heals for a girl I'd barely known a day. Somehow it didn't bother me though. It was like we knew we wanted each and the rest we had eternity to find out.

_" Wanna be in love with only you_

_Wanna watch the sky turn grey and blue_

_I wanna know the kiss that's always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you, just you_

I noticed the longer we danced the colder I became. It seemed the cold chill radiated off of Alice like heat radiated off my friend Jake. He was like his own freakin' sun. Alice was like her own iceburg. I did'nt know what was up with that. For that matter when I had met the other members of Ali's family earlier they seemed to all have the same coldness. Their personalities were warm and caring. But their physical temperatures had to be somewhere close to that of a refridgerator.

_When the stars are falling dark_

_we'll light the way_

_we'll hit the ground and fall _

_into the shade_

_I'll light the night with fire _

_And run away_

_With you, with you_

I was starting to wonder what was up with them being so cold. Did they all have a ciculation problem. No I told myself that couldn't be it. Because the kids were all adopted so they could'nt all possibly suffer from the same ailment. I would have to google this when I went home to study. I had an Algebra exam tomorrow. I really would've rather faked a fever and sick stomach and stayed home. Girls and math don't usually mix unless you're some child prodigy nerd like my friend Angie.

_Wanna be in love with only you_

_Wanna watch the turn gray and blue_

_I wanna know the kiss that's always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you_

Just when I was getting lost in my thoughts and the rhythm of mine and Alice's bodies swaying in slow motion together. I heard her sigh contentedly and place her head in the crook of my neck. Which she could barely reach she really was tiny exactly like a pixie. I wonder if she'd mind too much if I started calling her tinker bell. Then I thought better of it. Then I heard her sigh again and say " Warm, so warm. Feels good. " I thought my heart was going to melt and explode at the same time. It was awesome.

_I wanna be in love with you_

_I wanna be in love_

_I wanna be in love_

Alice's P.O.V.

_I wanna be in love with you _

_I wanna be in love_

_I wanna be in love_

_I wanna be in love with you_

I'm glad I have tough skin Bella stepped on my feet twice. But after that she got the rhythm going. Bella was so warm. I couldn't help but dance closer and closer to her. I had not felt warmth like this in forever. Well eighty some years atleast. Plus I couldn't remember any of the time I spent as a mortal. Something always told me it was better not to know. That it wasn't very good. It must've been terrible for me to block it so effectively.

_Wanna be in love with only you_

_Wanna watch the sky turn gray and blue_

_I wanna know the kiss that's always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you_

We danced slower and closer all the time until there wasn't enough room between Bella and I to fit a clothespin. I was seriously falling for this beautiful human woman. I lay my head in the crook of her neck and sigh. She was so warm like her own sun. I wanted to revolve around her forever. Of course to do that she would have to be changed and I wasn't sure if I could stand the thought of that. unless it was absolutely necessary I wouldn't do it. She could'nt know the gravity of seeing everyone mortal you knew in the world from time to time. Growing old and dying and having to wait for someone and exception to the rules to come along again. Only for the events to replay themselves. It was litterally like watching history repeat itself.

_Just you , yeah_

_Just you, yeah, just you_

_I wanna be with just you, yeah_

I caught myself on the second sigh and knew I had said she was warm outloud. Damn I hope she wasn't noticing how cold I am. How could someone not notice was a better question.

_I ain't got not more that's real_

Then came the questioning statement I had hoped wouldn't escape her beautiful thin lips. " Alice you're so cold...why are you so cold, You're whole body it's-it's like a block of ice. " She looked at me with such concern as if I should be the one who was scared and not her.

" Uh..um..well that is I don't know how to explain it to you. " I stumbled on my words. This is what you get for liking a human Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen. I thought to myself with slight irony.

" You're sick ! She exclaimed not with surprise just as a guess. I mean are you sick ?" Bella rephrased.

" Well, yes sort of..I suppose you could say that I have a blood disease. " I phrased carefully.

" Um, oh my god Alice why didn't you tell me before ? If you're not feeling well let me know and we'll go inside or something. " Bella stated now with more concern spreading across her pretty face.

" Well it's nothing all that bad, it just makes me cold alot my circulation it doesn't work like it should thats all. I'm fine really Bella. " I tried to soothe her concerns. All the while without telling her I was something she probably had nightmares about as a small girl.

" So how long ? " She asked.

" How long what ?" I returned.

" How long have you had this circulation thing ?" Bella reiterated.

" All my life that I can remember, it's nothing fatal Bella I swear. " I replied with the best, most flattering smile I could muster.

Bella's P.O.V.

No see I knew this was too good to be true, I thought maybe she'd tell me some lie and that I'd believe it for a day or two. But no Alice has a circulation disease and now I'm gonna get all researchy when I get home. The next day I'll be like all protective not wanting her to get sick and then I'll end up being her warden instead of her girlfriend. Which is really what I wanna be. Maybe if I don't think about it I can atleast enjoy tonight with her.

Then she asks me the question I have to lie about. "Whatcha thinkin, up there ?" Alice questions lightly touching my forhead with her left hand.

" Just a bunch of things at once, why did I zone out ?" I asked sheepishly as if I didn't know that I was rambling to myself in my own head. What I told her wasn't really a lie either.

" Name one ?" She asked curious not like in a mean tone.

" About you and this and if theres an us forming or if I'm just your way to fit in until you're not new here anymore and the sheen has wore off. " I rambled I'm also good at that while speaking too.

Oh, no I said it wrong I always say stuff wrong. This is why you're like your dad meant to be a terminal bachelorette.

Looking hurt she asks me. " Do you doubt that on my first day somewhere I couldn't keep it together enough to know whether or not, I want to see you. I mean I'm already breaking rules that aren't made to be broken just being this close to you..." She got mist in her eyes and I knew it was my fault she was crying. I suddenly felt terrible I had said anything.

I put my right hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet mine and kissed her sweetly. " I don't doubt your feelings for me Alice, but you have to admit it kinda happened quickly. I wanna get to know you better and I like you and your family alot okay. I feel bad I even said anything really I-ah I ramble in my head, like all the time. Ask anyone well anyone thats talking to me right now. Which would be Angela and well you guys so. Guess that was a moot point. " She placed a cold finger to my mouth and shhed me. " Thank you. "

" Thank you too. Bella. " Alice smiled at me like an angel it wasn't her smile though. It was her whole demeanor she was an angel sent from heaven just for me to fall for. Who was I to question this beautiful gift.

" Welcome, I laugh a little and roll my eyes just to let pressure off, You wanna go inside it's starting to get a little chilly out here. " I added.

" Okay , then it was her turn to laugh we had been out here so long that the guests were leaving. Guess we lost track of time. " She added smiling and giving me a wink.

" Oh, crap how late is it ? I have a curfew !" I exclaimed looking at my armband watch. Uh, oh it was eleven o'clock. It was cool my curfew was 11:30 on weekdays. I pulled my cellphone out and called Charlie. Telling him that I would be home shortly and that I was having so much fun I lost track of time.

It didn't seem to bug him apparently he'd met doctor Cullen and thought he and his family were perfectly nice. He said something Charlie almost never said. Don't worry about it I know your safe. I swear I wished i'd turned on my voice record on the cell.

" Is it all okay did I get you into trouble Bella ?" Alice asked innocently.

" Nope we're cool actually he said he'd met your dad and knew I was safe so...I do have to be going now though. " I told her. " School tomorrow and I need some sleep I'm sure you're tired too. " I remarked and didn't really get an answer Alice just kind of looked around. Odd. I bid the family adue and was off on my bike.

It was late I was in bed I was dreaming of Alice Cullen that was the first night I dreamt of her. Little did I know it would be the first of many dreams. Starring the angel that had beseached my interest.

Then I came into consciousness it was morning the birds were chirping. You could hear the wood peckers out making corkboard holes in the tallest trees they could find. Which wasn't hard since Forks was littered with tall trees.

I grabbed a shower and got dressed in record time for me anyway. Then I rushed downstairs and chugged a glass of orange juice then grabbed some toast. The only food Charlie knew how to make other than fish fry and barbeque. Shoved it in a paper towel to eat on the way and I was off.

I could'nt wait to see Alice again. I could tell she was going to become a habit that I didn't want to break. Still there was something about the Cullens that I couldn't put my finger on. They were all pale white even more so than I and their skin was all the same temperature which was refridgerator cold. They all had golden eyes. When Alice looked at me it looked like there were lightening bolts going off on her eyes. This was something I would have to figure out first then when I came to my conclusion confront her with. I googled circulation diseases and only came up with two possible answers either she was ninety and her arteries were clogged severely to be soo..cold. Or she had that smurf thing in which case she would've turned blue last night. I wasn't really mad it seemed like she was being forced to keep a secret from me. She'd only known me for one day, she didn't know if she could trust me fully.

When I got to school I saw her brother Edwards Volvo. All the Cullens were hanging out around it talking before the bell rang. I headed towards them remembering I had left my Ipod there last night. I thought I'd ask if I could come over and get it.

" HEY, Bella ! " Emmet exclaimed smiling wide holding something in his ape sized hands. " You left this at our house, babe. Hope you don't mind I added some games on that thing for you. " He said in high spirits I had the feeling Emmet was always in high spirits.

" Thanks, no thats great actually I was wondering what all I could put on here besides the pics and music. " I said happily myself. " Wheres Alice ?" I asked concerned.

" She's around I think she said something about trying to get you a permanent excusal from gym class. I guess you need ballet for the balance thing. " Emmet joked.

" She's what I'll see you guys later. " I waved at the Cullen kids and headed for the reception area to stop Alice from getting me flunked and getting her face plastered onto the enquirer. I hadn't even told her family I knew she could see the future. I knew it was something special she had shared with me to save me.

I found her arguing with miss Eldridge. Passionately so she was making a pretty good case for herself. When I went up and grabbed her by the arm. " Alice, what are you trying to do here get us both expelled ? Give it up I'll survive gym class we only have track next time. It's only once a week I can handle it. " I told her. Then I looked at miss Eldridge the pudgy secretary. " I'm so sorry. '' I apologised as I drug Alice off and into the not so crowded lunch room.

" What were you thinking, if you had told that woman that you had visions in your head they would've locked you up in Osawatamee or something. Did you ever think for a second how much more the would've hurt me than a broken leg or a concussion? " I interrogated her. Suddenly she was hugging me tightly too tightly she was awfully strong for such a small girl.

" Thank you Bella I can't help it I get passionate about things sometimes and I can't stop. You would really make excuses and suffer the consequences of a broken leg. Just to make sure I'm not exposed for a.."

" Visionary. " I finished with a sly grin. She leaned up on her heels and gave me a peck on the lips. Then smiled at me. " Come on lets go to class trouble. " I joked.

" Oh, you are so going to get it for that later. " She came back.

" We'll see about that." I said with a raised eyebrow. I Now had something else to add to my list of weirdnesses about the Cullen's, Inhuman strength. I had to do so much research when I got home.

Alice and I walked to class with arms wrapped around each others backs. I would let this go for now and just enjoy my girls company. But later there would be questions.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**P.S, I really love the feedback it's awesome thank you everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to address the court of my readers. I am aware that in the first chapter I wrote Bella saying " forget those glamour shots of the white house this was Forks Washington. " I am fully aware there are two Washingtons since my aunt lives in the other one. My favorite characters live in the opposite one. This was only said to show that Bella would rather be in the other Washington. I got a message about it and just wanted to clear it up before ppl got mad or thought i was a total idiot. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Especially to Sammy who's reviews I have to translate but are always worth it. Now onto the fun.**

**HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE. **

**Chapter 5 You're The First...Ever**

**(Bella's P.O.V. )**

**Alice and I had been going out for two weeks now. I kept meaning to broach the subject with her over what was really going on with her and her family. However everytime I did she'd just look at me with those gorgeous golden eyes and dazzle me into idiocy. I had to admit it was a bit frustrating atleast from my point of view. Here I was dating this insanely beautiful, intelligent, sassy woman. I should be able to relax and enjoy her company but all I had been thinking..dreaming lately was what her one secret from me was. How would it affect our relationship if I coaxed it out of her ? **

**Every night I would wake to see a shadow standing in front of me. But the shadow would always dissapear when I'd turn on my lamp. I was starting to think I had lost it. It was funny actually I always thought the frustration of not having a girlfriend to satisfy my teenage hormones. Would be what made me lose it. Seems as though I was just born with my brain cells of common sense dying off.**

**I would ask her. I made myself a mental note not to look into her eyes. To be strong and ask her what the hell was going on.**

**( Alice's P.O.V. ) **

**Bella ahh, Bella my beautiful , funny , smart. and sweet scented mortal love. She had been prying into the one subject I was afraid to disclose to her. The real reason I was so cold, I never ate, I seemed to never be tired and that I was super strong as she put it for my size. I was a vampire I was not ashamed of it I didn't prey on humans those vamps had issues ! No I just ate a rabbit or sometimes if I was really famished a moose or deer. It wasn't that I didn't want my Bella to know this about me. But if a human knew of our existance and the Volturi found out. She would either have to be turned or turned into a fascinating snack for Aro the most blood thirsty of the three of their leaders. **

**Just the thought of my precious Bella being hurt sent chills up my cold back. I would have to tell her I knew that in all rationality. I needed to speak with Esme and Carlisle while my brothers and Rosalie were out hunting. I stayed behind having just eaten yesterday evening before Bella and I went to the movies. I was so nervous if I'd have breath I would've hyperventilated. **

**I made my way from my room to Carlisle's office where he and Esme were talking. Rather seriously I might add. I took a deep breath for comfort only and opened the door. " Carlisle, Esme I need to speak with you both about Bella." I started.**

**As if they'd read my mind even they did not have those particular gifts. There had to be some room left for their parenting instincts. " We know you need to tell Bella what we are, we've been discussing the exact same thing Alice dear. " Esme finished for me. **

**" Did Edward read my thoughts and then tell you both or is this just a good guess ?" I asked puzzled.**

**" Well, I'm sure you could hear Esme and I talking. " Carlisle chimed in and held a book in front of me. " There's trouble coming for Bella and she needs to know who we are so we can better protect her. " He finshed.**

**" The Vamphricon ? " I really was concerned now. The Vamphricon was a medieval bible for vampires it had predictions and rules for vampires for the ages. " What kind of trouble is coming for Bella can we stop it Carlisle say something ! Why couldn't I ..." Just as I was about to ask why I couldn't see this coming. I got a vision it was just some random flashes of scenes yet to play out. **

**I saw Bella.**

**Then I saw blood and dark eyes. **

**I then saw the face the eyes belonged to, Bella.**

**"Bella !" I exclaimed dropping to my knees with the painful vision. As painful as having this vision was it wasn't nearly as painful as what I was seeing. The vision weren't coming as fast now I was able to piece together the puzzle much easier. **

**I saw Bella her skin as pale as my own, yet still beautiful, eyes darker than midnight with red rings around them. **

**Blood dripping from her features, not just any blood, human blood. **

**In her hand she held a white rose that hadn't yet blood completely.**

**Droplets of blood came from the white roses petals, Like rain dripping off a gutter.**

**Then I was back in reality. Carlisle and Esme were with me. Carlisle knelt to the floor on one knee. Placing a hand on my right shoulder to comfort me. Like a small child who had just experienced a nightmare.**

**" Alice are you alright , my dear what did you see ?" Esme asked. She was standing to the left of me her hands placed on that shoulder she ran one across my back to comfort me. **

**" I'm not sure if I can repeat it, I saw Bella turned to one of us. But she was unlike any of us I had ever seen before. Her eyes were bla-black with..red circles around her pupils. She was..her face was dripping with blood and she was holding a white rose. It looked like she was waiting for me Carlisle what does that mean ?" **

**" It means you need to go find Bella and bring her back here. Where we can protect her from whomever wishes her harm. " Carlisle answered steel jawed like he was holding something back. I knew he would explain everything once I came back with Bella.**

**" Are able to go alone should Esme or I accompany you ?" Carlisle asked.**

**I shook my head, Bella was with me I would bring her back myself. Plus maybe I could fit in a makeout session somewhere between her house and mine. " No, Bella is my responsibility. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be in this mess now. "**

**" I doubt that dearest, you see the Vamphricon mentions a prophecy. Someone who is destined to become like us. Your mother and I think that person is Bella. She will be turned whether by us or someone else. It is going to happen, and much, much worse. Go now get her and bring her here. " Carlisle explained a little more his usual warmth replaced with a side of him I had not seen in many years. Resolve to fix this.**

**I got up off my knees and raced with my undead speed to the front door, through the woods, in ten minutes flat I was at Bella and Charlie's house.**

**I composed myself, not wanting her to know something was really wrong. Shaking off dead leaves that had fallen onto me as I traveled. Preparing myself for what I would be telling her and showing her.**

**Bella's P.O.V. **

**School was out it was friday and the sun was shining after months of nothing but clouds. Alice wasn't at school today Alice and her family were allergic to sunlight. However I wasn't and I was making the most of it. I put on my bathing suit a blue two piece. I sat out in the one lawn chair Charlie had. Nothing but me , the sun, a radio I had found in the attic and my spf 15 with tanner. **

**It was one of only a handful of times I really enjoyed the outdoors. Since moving back to forks a couple of years ago. I was layed back the music playing on the radio was slow and relaxing. I was about to fall asleep and wake the first burnt albino in Forks history. When a shadow cast itsself over me. Completely blocking out my sweet sunshine. 'Oh, crap !' I thought. 'Rain !' I quickly rose from my seat to gather everything and hurry in the house. Once I focused. I saw the source of the eclipse. " Alice ! What..h-how are you here you can't be out in direct sunlight, why are so shiny ?" I asked these questions so quickly only count dracula could've understood me. **

**Alice's P.O.V. **

**When there was no answer at the door and there wasn't any prescence in her room. I sniffed her out. I found her in the backyard. In a bikini. My Bella who always had atleast two layers of clothing on. In a bikini. I had never seen so much of my mortal beauty exposed to me before. I was staring like some horny teenage boy. Over her perfectly muscled arms her toned stomach, Undoubtedly a benefit from military school push ups. I just stood over her unable to form words. Between her blood smell and her outward appearance I was one turned on vampire. I shook my head this wasn't the time for this.**

**She must've noticed the shadow because she stood up straight away. Looking panicked she'd probably thought rain was coming. Then she saw me. " Alice wh..h-how are you here , you can't be out in direct sunlight, why are you so shiny ?" **

**I smiled at Bella's babbling. Finding I still could not speak I figured I might as well satisfy my fantasy before I was silent permanently. I leant forward and kissed her deeply. My lips pressing to hers, our tongues twisting around one another. In my moment of weakness I pulled her close to me and ran my cold hands up and down her warm , bare back. When we parted I spoke. **

**" Bella you have to come with me to my house, my family and I have something to tell you about us. It also concerns you. Will you come with me ?" I asked politely but with force in my tone.**

**" I'm not sure what in the hell is going on with you Alice Cullen. But if you need me to come with you then I trust you and I will come. " Bella answered with so many questions in her tone. I knew this would be a night that even made me tired. **

**I let her put some semblance of clothing on, before I tried explaining how it was we would be traveling. When she was dressed in a pair of old belached jeans and a blach v-neck tee. The temptation to ravish her with kisses dissipated... some. We walked to the front yard where her bike was parked. She looked around questionably. **

**" Ali sweety wheres your car ?" Bella asked me.**

**I grinned mischieviously. " Well, Bella dear we're not traveling by car or bike. " I added so she wouldn't try to get in the truck. **

**" Well , I'm not hiking thirty miles Ali so just forget it. " She pouted that cute little pout she does. She folds her arms stubbornly and looks at me with determined eyes. **

**" We aren't hiking either. " I replied.**

**" Then how..are we getting there might I ask ? " Bella rephrased her questioning.**

**" You know how we're always having little discussions and you try and ask me what's really going on with me and my family ?" I asked, she knodded. " Well, I don't have a sun allergy Bella and I don't have a ciculation problem either. Well I do but I don't. Because you have to have a heartbeat to have circulation to have trouble with it. Of course you've noticed how I never eat anything or the rest of my family for that matter ?" **

**She was starting to grasp the reality of the situation. " And how your eyes change from black to gold which while it's complete turn on is kinda freaky. Your skin is pale white and ice cold, Alice what are you saying you're a zombie ?" Bella enqired with wide eyes. " No of course not you've never tried to eat my brains and you smell too good to be decaying. " Her eyes went wide for a second time. " You're a VAMPIRE ! I'm dating a member of the living challenged. I've been making out with a bloodsucker. " **

**" Bingo, you've guessed right Bella Swan, you're door prize is a rather fast piggy back ride through the woods to my house. Where my family is waiting with rather interesting news of their own. " I smiled if she could call me names then the least I could do was be cheeky about it. **

**" Um, okay ho-how are you going lift me ? You're so tiny. " Bella asked concerned for my well being. **

**" Vampire strength duh, now hop on and hold on tight because you can't actually choke me my skin is too hard. " I replied still feeling cocky. I was just glad she hadn't fainted. Although I could smell the acceleration of her blood and hear her heartbeating faster as she climbed on my back. **

**We took off for my house and the news I was living to hear. That there was some way to stop the chain of events my vision's had told me of. **

**Bella's P,O.V.**

**Well , this is news I mean not the most complete shock ever. I have to admit if she'd have tried to tell me this on the first day we met. Then I wouldn't have taken the news as well as now. I barely took the I'm psychic line. I had to admit after some thought, it made sense. Alot of sense while still yet defying all common sense I had about the rules of life and death.**

**I the blink of an eye we were at the Cullen's doorstep. I was shaking leaves off of me and Alice was laughing at me. **

**"What ?" I asked unable to stifle my small chuckle. **

**" Nothing you're just..beautiful to me whether you have leaves on you or not. " I smiled at her sweetly. **

**She kissed me soundly before I opened the door to a living room full of vampires. I realised for the first time since I had started dating Alice, it made me a bit nervous. Did they think I was just some weak mortal born to a glass existance. That I would break at the faintest trip or stumble. Was I a burden when I cam here did they even like me ?' **

**"Whoa, Bella you've got to get a little faith in us. " Edward said out of nowhere. I looked behind me and there he was at the top of the stairs. Smiling at me. **

**" Huh ?" I asked baffled.**

**" Edward stop being a show off let the girl have her thoughts to herself hmm.." Esme ordered him with that motherly disceplinary look. **

**" Uh, sorry Bella I can't help it, it's just your thoughts are screaming like a siren. " Edward explained. **

**I knew there was a reason I was weirded out by him. " It's cool, just don't make a habit of it and let me know when my head's too loud I'll leave town. " I joked sarcastically. **

**The entire room snickered even Carlisle whom I hadn't seen laugh before. **

**" So Alice told me you're all vampires, which I have to admit had I known it I probably would've worn a cross or something the first time I came here. But other than that I'm not bothered by it and I'm totally into Alice so you all better just get used to having a human around. " I told them my terms. I wasn't about to leave the girl I had fallen for just because she had no pulse and could still walk better than I could. **

**" We actually have to problem with you either, butch. " Rosalie smarted at my ascertive speech.**

**" Good, fashion whore, now that that's settled. What is this BIG news that could possibly be bigger than the fact I'm standing in a room of vampires ?" I asked after teasing Rose right back.**

**Carlisle stepped forward with a book in his hands. He handed it to me I took it and thumbed through it quickly. " It's in Italian, I can't read Italian. So does somebody want to further their explanation ?" I looked hopefully at Carlisle. **

**" Yes of course Bella, In that book you are holding is a prophecy the Vamphricon is a kind of biblical text for vampires. It was written by an evil family of our kind called the Volturi. The prophecy I am referring to is on page two hundred and sixty, six. It speaks of a dark turned out of sheer want to be a vampire. Her bloodthirst parilel to any ever seen before. Bella you are that person. I was unsure at first then we told Alice and her visions confirmed it. If you are turned by anyone but Alice you will become this dark princess. You will crave human blood, we that is my family and I survive on animal blood. That is why our eyes are golden colored. The Volturi and others like them drink the blood of humans. This makes their eyes red. "**

**" Carlisle won't the dark princess have a natural draw to our kind even when she is human ?" Edward asked. **

**" Yes , that is right Edward. Bella are you intrigued or frightened right now ?" Carlisle asked me.**

**" Well to be honest I guess I'm more curious and fascinated. I mean I've been around you guys for awhile now and I know you won't hurt me. Other wise I might be a little of both. Edward's right Alice I have always been fascinated by the macabre and supernatural. Oh, my god I'm going to end up killing people !" I exclaimed through tears, I didn't want to hurt anyone. " I just wanted to be in love with Alice forever, I didn't want to turn into some bloodthirsty monster. " I choked out through tears and hyperventilation. I found myself running out of the Cullen's home, the place I'd learned to call my second home in last couple of weeks. I wondered through the woods. **

**I should've known better than to run out of a house with my vampire girlfriend in it. She was right there next to me in seconds. Holding me while I cried it all out of my system. We sat on a large moss cover rock. One of Esme's many decoritve touches.**

**" Shh..It's ok Bella it's going to be fine, if you ever decide you want to be immortal I'm just the only one who can give you the everlasting hickey. " Alice laughed half joking. She looked at me serious now a question in her eyes. " Bella , I don't mean to bring this up and I know it might be a bad time. So if it is then just tell me to shut up and I will, but did you just say you were in love with in front of my whole family ?" **

**I looked at her through bloodshot tear chapped eyes and half smiled at her. " Yeah, i-I guess I did, I am you know in love with you. I hope that's not too much fo.." I was trying to finish my sentence but Alice cut me off with her thick , icey lips on mine. Our kissing was more mature this time, it wasn't a kiss of discovery. We were kissing like a happily married couple kissed when they knew no one in the world could understand the other person's needs but them. We kissed until I needed to breathe obviously that was never a need for my girl, if we were both vampires we could kiss forever if we wanted and not have to take one stupid breath. **

**" That's not too much for me it's just enough, Bella I'm in love with you too, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you and smelled you too. Okay I know that sounded more gross than I meant it. But I really am in love with you forever. You can't get rid of this girl. " Alice said smiling at me her little pixie features would've blushed had they had significant blood supply.**

**" I guess if we decide in a couple of years that we want to be together forever without the untimely interruption of human death. I'll just rub honey on my neck and get you to bite me. " I grinned evily. **

**Alice's P.O.V. **

**As if she would have to rub honey on her sweet neck for me to want to taste that inviting blood of hers. I can't believe she's in love with me as much as I am with her. I want to be with Bella forever but the decision is completely hers. I would never force her and I would love her even when she does look like a grandma. I leaned my head on her shoulder and kiss run kisses along her neck. **

**" I would bite you without the honey, honey. You smell so sweet, your blood sings to me like a live symphony playing the most beautiful composition ever heard by human ears. Your hearts sings louder than even your blood does to me though. I am not in love with you because of bloodlust just to let you know. I love your personality you're not afraid of things that make weaker humans faint, throw up or have cardiac arrest. You're charming and funny and so..smart..elic. " I added after a pause. **

**She smiled at me again. " Alice no one..has ever said these things to me, I think..I think I might cry again. I love that you're graceful and sweet, kindhearted to everyone you meet. Never afraid to show your feelings and speak your mind. That you still like me even though I hate shopping with a passion. And your eyes when you're with me they have like little lightening bursts in them it's sexy. " Bella told me blushing furiously.**

**" So Bella those lightening flashes you're telling me about, do you see them now ?" I asked curiously. **

**" Um..yes. Does that mean you're all turned on ?" She grinned at me.**

**" Oh, yeah, come here. " I told her pulling her close to me. We sat on that rock kissing until it was dark and her lips were swollen and chapped. I gave her some chapstick and we walked back to the house. I got my car and took her home. So Charlie wouldn't be worried. **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

**Okay so Alice is a vampire , her family are vampires and Alice is the only person who can ever turn me. That's fine by me. I don't want some other creepy dudes teeth sinkin' into my neck. I'd hate to be reborn with a reputation for letting anybody bite me. **

**Alot happened since finding this out, I let slip that I'm in love with Alice. I was meaning to tell her but I was waiting until I knew her secret. However I was not planning on saying it in front of everyone. Esme would never let me live this down. Rose would be giving her cheshire cat grin for weeks now. **

**I went upstairs after listening to the messages on the answering machine. Finding out Charlie would be gone until sometime saturday morning because of some animal attack in the next town. I got a shower still smelling like the woods Alice had run me through. Not that I was opposed to pine, but the moss smell had to go. I got on a pair of my boxers and a tank top. Turned on my laptop and pushed play on my playlist in Itunes. Opened my window and climbed under the blue plaid covers. They were my favorites. Charlie bought me some purple ones when I'd been shipped here at fourteen. But as soon as I got a job at sixteen. I bought these they were soft and homey. I loved them. **

**I had my eyes closed thinking about the day and how Alice and I had listed everything we loved about each other. Then making out for three hours we had both parted heatedly. I wanted so much to make love to her. But I was afraid I'd never been with anyone ...ever. I wondered if Alice had been. **

**I was deep in discussion with the inner voice my head talked to me with. When I heard something then I felt something..something cold laying next to me in my bed. I looked over. " Alice !" I nearly jumped out of my skin. " Alice sweety I realise you're a vampire and you're sneakier than the average person. But for petes sakes. Don't do that to me again without announcing your presence first. " I warned her. **

**" Sorry Bella, do you not want me here ? I can leave. " Alice said sounding hurt.**

**" No, no don't go, just next time ..hey wait a minute you're the shadow in my room. All this time I thought I was dreaming but it was really you here wasn't it ?" I asked demandingly. **

**My pixie grinned sheepishly at me. " Yes, I like to watch you sleep, it's ..um cute. " **

**" It's just sleep don't vampires sleep ?" I asked stupidly.**

**" No , never. We're real night owls and day people rolled into one. " She giggled. **

**" Well come here, get in this bed I was kind of warm anyway. You can be my own personel air conditioner. " I stated patting the mattress. **

**" Okay , if you insist. " She grinned. She was wearing a pair of silk black pajamas. God she looked sexy. **

**" No funny business keep your mitts to yourself. " I teased. **

**" Oh, you mean these mitts. " Alice shot back holding up her hands then tickling me in the ribs. **

**" Yes I mean ...hahhhaaa. Alice stop it. Alright thats it. " I knew her skin was too hard for tickling so I just stretched up and kissed her. It worked you can't kiss me and tickle me the kissing would always win. **

**You'd think we'd get tired of each others saliva after awhile but sadly no. I had those teenage hormones going full throttle and she had all that sexiness going for her. We were a perfect match. **

**I rolled us over so that I was laying on top of Alice. She moaned at our contact because I was so warm. I began kissing her neck and the top of her chest where pajama top hung open and I ran my hands up and down her sides. Just as I was about to inch my hands up her shirt. She stopped my exploration. **

**" What, did I do something wrong ? " I asked feeling guilty.**

**" No, heavens no, but I've never..in all my years been with anyone. I want to wait if thats okay. Until the moment is special for us. " Alice explained to me. **

**" I can't believe it, I haven't ever been with anyone either. I just thought that you would be expecting..something by making your presence known now. " I said blushing. **

**" I don't expect anything but kisses and some serious all night cuddle time with my girlfriend. " Alice stated firmly. **

**" Alright then, you got it.. " I kissed her and rolled myself up in her arms placing my head in the crook of her neck. I fell into a deep sleep in no time. Safe in my vampire's arms.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, well a big thanks to all my readers, reviewers and anyone whose taken time to look over or buy my book. I hope ya'll like this next chapter. Also happy fathers day weekend to everybody who celebrates it. The song is 'My Idea Of Heaven' By Leigh Nash.

HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE

CHAPTER 6. BORDERLINE

**I didn't want hear birds chirping or my alarm going off in the background, I didn't want to open my eyes. Because that would mean I would wake up and she'd be gone and I would realise I was merely dreaming all of this. Something funny happened to me though. My lips were captured gently by anothers. My heart sored everything that happened last night and for two whole weeks was real. Alice was here with me , she and her family were vampires..good ones. She did love me like no other. I quickly turned off my inner monologue to respond to her gentle kisses. While my Itunes radio played a song I knew I would have play again tomorrow morning. Just so I could savor this morning.**

never thought I'd get here; I was so far away  
I didn't believe in love, thought it was just a game  
People played  
Everything changed when I met you  
I touched your hand, you took my heart  
And you led me to a better place, just the two of us  
In the dark...

**Alice slipped her tongue into my awaiting mouth. I moaned at the cooling sensation not to mention all the other sensations I felt whenever she kissed me. They shot straight through me like an electrical charge to the pit of my stomach. She moaned aswell because of my warmth. We truly were the very definition of fire and ice. When we came together there was always a storm raging inside of our hearts and bodies. **

This is my idea of heaven, lying here with you  
This is my idea of heaven, nothing else, I'd rather do

I never thought you'd get here, why'd you make me wait?  
And when I looked into your eyes, I recognised your words  
My faith  
I've been living in a lonely shell, with no windows, to the world  
How in God's name did you find, a lonestar  
Loneliest girl...

**Kissing my Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced. Well to my knowledge anyway since I couldn't really remember my human life. But nothing could have compared to the way this human woman made me feel inside and out. I loved her and the song she had on her computer was like it had been written just for us two. Because I truly was in my own idea of heaven since I would never experience it personally. I knew it had to be close to the way I felt right now. Wrapped together in her warm arms our bodies as close as possible to one another. **

**She broke our kiss to gasp for breath then she attacked my mouth once more. Her heart was racing. I could smell her blood and it was like lasagna and garlic bread smells to humans. I suddenly realised I hadn't fed in a couple days and I was suddenly very thirsty. "Mhhmm...Bella.." I tried to break gently free from our kiss so as not to hurt her feelings. It was too late I could feel the burning in my throat as quick as my reflex could be forced to react I shoved myself off of her and against the nearest wall. **

This is my idea of heaven, lying here with you  
This is my idea of heaven, nothing else, I'd rather do

To feel your heart, beating  
To feel our limits, meeting

This is my idea of heaven, ooh  
In heaven, love is everywhere  
There is no pain, there are no tears  
In heaven, love lasts forever, it doesn't, disappear...

**I gasped for unessacery air. The scent was too strong I held my breath. " Bella, honey ?" I noticed she had her head hung her long locks draping a curtain over her lovely features. " Bella look at me it's nothing you did, I wanted to kiss you too, but I haven't fed in a couple of days and I'm so thirsty. I need to go and feed and we'll pick this up later today okay..I love you.." I reassured her kissing the top of her head and twirling a strand of her hair between my fingers. **

This is my idea of heaven, lying here with you  
This is my idea of heaven, nothing else, I'd rather do

To feel your heart, beating  
To feel our limits, meeting

**" I understand, I just thought maybe I was pushing to far again. " Bella replied blushing oh, God I have to eat something..NOW !**

**" No you weren't I wanted to stay but I need to eat or else you'll become even more appetizing to me than you were when you were talking in your sleep and snuggling up to me. See you in a bit I promise. "**

This is my idea of heaven, ooh  
This is my idea of heaven, lying here with you

**" Alright, love you catch enough rabbits to stay with me for another night huh ?" Bella said wiggling her eyesbrows suggestively toward me as I hopped out the window effortlessly. I winked at her and took off in a dead run for the woods. **

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Wow I spent the night with Alice and while we didn't do anything. We did plenty. Sleeping next to the person you love even without sexual contact is something I've always considered to be extremely intimate. Definately not something I would do with just anyone. But I'm in love with my pale princess and I would sleep next to her for enternity if it were possible. **

**I knew however that it was not because if she and I were both human we would eventually die probably not at the same time. However if we were both vampires we would never need sleep again. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. But there would come the time and place when I would have to decide where I stood on the subject. I knew I could not be turned by anyone but my mate I.E. Alice. Or I would be made to be evil in carnate. The kind of loathsome, despisable creature that gave kids nightmares. I didn't want that. **

**I grabbed a cup of coffee Charlie had made before apparently leaving a note. Saying he'd be gone fishing for the day. Not to bother with dinner because he was going to the Black's for a fish fry and I was welcome to join him if I wanted to. **

**Hmm..I wasn't sure how long Ali would be gone hunting and I hadn't seen Jake in a while. Why not I thought to myself. Alice and I had spent every waking hour together since we'd met two weeks ago. I should do something with a friend. **

**I sat down in front of my laptop and IM'd a couple of friends from school. Since Angela had forgiven me immediately my first day back in school . The rest of my so called friends followed suit quickly. I read my e-mail mostly messages from Renee telling me how Phil's coaching was going and that his high schoolers were heading for state. She was teaching a second grade class as a sub and missing her kindergartners. She wanted to know if I was seeing someone special and how my readjustment period was going. **

**I decided to reply and see what kind of response I would generate. When Renee found out I was dating a girl. The most wonderfull girl in the whole world that is. **

**After sending out my carefully worded e-mail, I got a shower and dressed in my old jeans from yesterday and the same t-shirt too. I was going the Quileute rez which was famous for it's dusty, dirt roads and I might as well not get all fancied up if I'm going to be biking through mudholes. I tied my hair back with a rubber band and decided to leave early so I could get some buddy time in with Jake. Before our dad's decided to come back and act like bigger children then their own children. **

**I called up to Jakes house first to see if he was busy and wanted to hang out. If he wasn't doing anything special. He told me to "Come on down Loca !" I had to laugh he had such a warmth about him. It was quite the contrast from my cold as ice girlfriend whom I loved so much. In such a short time we had gotten rather close. I just wasn't sure how I was going to tell Charlie I was in love with Alice a woman. The only woman for me ...ever. I headed on down to the rez. **

**Jake and I spent part of the day hiking and the other part biking. I guess he traded his rabbit in for a suzuki power sport it was red with black claw marks on it. All in all a pretty cool and fast bike. We stopped off at Emily Uley's place for some lemonade and a muffin. Well I had a muffin Jake had about six before I drug him back outside so he could help me tune up my bike. He was the best mechanic type friend a girl could ask for. **

**While he changed the oil and checked the engine we made small talk. " So how goes life on the pale side of things ? " He joked grinning his wolf like smirk. " Anybody special or still goin' solo ?" **

**I smiled wide and blushed ducking my head. Not that it helped since my hair was pulled back so I couldn't really hide. **

**" Ooh, way to go Bella who's the lucky girl ?" He enquired never losing his grin for a second. **

**" Um..she's new to my school she and her family just moved here. Alice..Alice Cullen. She great Jake she's kind and sweet and ..." **

**" Yeah, I know something about the Cullens, the tribe elders used to tell us stories about them. I'm sure they're not even the same ones , well maybe they are considering the plot of the story. " Jake replied sounding a bit more serious than usual. **

**Oh, crap I thought could the Quileutes know about the Cullens ? Maintaining some composure and with my morbid curiousness getting the better of me. Plus I knew Jake wouldn't shut up until I let him explain. " Wh-what about them ?" **

**" Well it's really just an old story Bella, you can google it actually the elders finally went viral this year. " He laughed. " It's called the cold ones. Basically Quileutes are descended of wolves and well they were out hunting one day and they came across an enemy clan hunting on our lands. The story goes that it was the Cullens and that they were different and sought to make peace with the Quilu tribe and so a peace was made a shaky one that as long as they stayed off our lands. We wouldn't expose what they really were to the 'pale faces ' or I guess in your case Bella it would be the albino faces. '" He teased. **

**I threw a dirty grease covered rag at him and took off. I knew he'd chase after me. We were having so much fun I didn't want to ruin it with the bitter truth that the story was accurate. I had to ensure that if Jacob ever did find out that my Alice wouldn't be harmed. **

**Alice P.O.V. or what she was doing while Bella was being a dirty grease monkey with the filthy dog. **

**I went hunting with Emmet and Carlisle. I actually took down a moose which was unusual for me I was never that hungry. Sleeping next to Bella and then making out with her and not having eaten in two days. Almost got the better of me especially when I wanted nothing more than to suck her dry this morning. I would have to keep my hunger satisfied until I was more used to her blood prescence. It was hard when your girlfriends blood smelled entirely of innocence and purity and strawberries. Oh, maybe I could dress her up as a strawberry for halloween. Then I laughed and shook my head picturing an annoyed Bella dressed in a giant peice of stuffed material. **

**Carlisle and the rest of us discussed what the game plan would be to make sure no approaching vampires could scent out Bella. Every day before school and after Emmet and Jasper would check the woods and countryside making sure the surrounding area was clear of other vampires scent, also that there were no mutilations anywhere since we buried our kill. It would be easy enough spot another vamp in the area. **

**Esme decided to go to the grocery store and I went with her. She said she wanted to have plenty of food on hand with a human around. She didn't want Bella having some kind of sugar crash whilst she was here on sleepovers or family events. **

**It had been years since any of us had needed the sustenance of store bought foods. Esme and I looked around the store she bought something called kool aide and some doctor peppers. Then we bought ingrediants for salads since I told her Bella was a vegetarian. **

**" So she reacted pretty well considering she was in a house full of us ?" Esme said questioningly.**

**" Yeah, I was surprised she took it so well, she said it made sense that we were vam-unique. " I caught myself before I brought Esme and myself undue attention. " Then we both told each other that we loved one another.**

**Esme's eyes widened slightly and her brows raised. " Really, and she knows the implications of telling a vampire she's in love with them ? " **

**I looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. " Alice .." Esme nudged. **

**" I kind of..maybe didn't tell her we were um..sort of a little busy kissing.." I confessed. **

**" Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ! You didn't tell her and to top it all off you confess your love for each other and made out for what..how long ?" Esme tapped her foot on the lenolium floor of the small grocery store. **

**" I don't know three hours twelve minutes and thirty seven seconds. " I said shyly I hated it when Esme got all motherly on me. **

**" Oh, dear I'm surprised she's still breathing. Just remember no funny business other than kissing until you two have decided to marry. " Esme shook her finger at me. **

**" Yes, ma'am, I'll tell her tonight we I go to her house to watch over her. " **

**" Alright, but break it to her gently, and don't be upset if she has a bit of a reaction that the words I love you mean something completely different to vampires. Now what is haagan dahs and does Bella like it ?" **

**To Be Continued ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay 2 chapters in one day come on who da' man, alright well I hope u all enjoy the doubler because I am not sure if I'll have time to breathe and stretch my writing muscle for awhile I'm going job hunting all this week so wish me luck. : )**

**Hearts Of Fire And Ice**

**Chapter 7 Fever..**

**After a long day with Jake and an even longer evening with about half the rez and Charlie. I came in the door dragging my feet through my house and up the stairs. I grabbed a quick shower having already anticipated being covered in grit, grime and mud. I had already layed out clothes on top of the hamper in the small bathroom. A pair of flowered guys board shorts and a blue tank that only came down about halfway to my belly button. I had alternate reasons other than comfort for choosing that particular top. I knew Alice might come over through my window tonight. **

**I got out of the shower, got dressed and entered my room. Which was dark except for a twinkling of twilight. Shining through my open window. I turned on my small touch lamp and turned around only to see a figure setting in my comfy chair. " Alice !" I said in a loud whisper. **

**" Hey, Bella. " She greeted me like it was the first time we'd ever met. No kiss, no hug, her face solemn with her expressive eyes telling me something was going on. **

**" Ali sweety what's the matter, what's up with the sad eyes ?" I questioned I didn't like not seeing bubbly happy Alice. **

**" I have something to tell you Bella, The reason I omitted from telling you earlier was that I was afraid once you knew that you'd freak out. An' I don't know run for the hills or something. " The pixie like girl worked up to her confession. **

**" So, spill it Alice what didn't you tell me, lettme see you're a vampire , you're in love with me as much as I am with you, you sparkle in the sun like a diamond mine, you are the most beaut-" I was silenced by Alice giving me a tender chaste kiss. **

**" Bella, I didn't tell you that once a member of my kind says " I love you' to anyone especially a human. They've picked the person they're to be with for life and after but that's your wanted me to make sure you were completely informed. You're only sixteen Bella I don't know if you're ready to say something that's so full of depth and meaning. I don't even know if I should've said it. " **

**My face fell to the floor. " Didn't you think I meant every word I said, what did you think I was just saying those words to test the waters and see what it was like ? Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you don't know me at all if that is truly what you think of me. " I was hurt I felt like my insides were caving like something had come sucked all the air out of me. **

**" No, no Bella don't do that I just wanted to make sure you knew. That I will love you forever now there is no start over point for me. You're it for me Bella. " As my pale pixie explained the depth of the situation I felt my heart swell with pride in my chest. **

**" Alice , Ali I feel the same way about you , you know. I don't know if you can call it starcrossed or not I don't really feel the need to off myself. But I don't ever want to know what it's like to be without you. You're it for me too baby. " I told her making sure I put emotion into my words to stress my point. Inching closer to her to take her in my arms and hold her there until she was okay again. **

**" Oh, Bella, I need you so much, I love you so much. " Alice said with mist in her eyes, I knew she wanted to cry but she couldn't. I was teared up enough for the both of us. **

**" I need you and love you just as much. I was so bored with life until you came here with your family. I was so alone. I ..never ..want to be without you either Alice. " I affirmed and she just looked at me with those gorgeous lightening storm gold eyes. **

**" Come with me theres something I wanna show you. " Alice said gently grasping my hand I knew that with her strength she could pick me up with her pinky finger had she so desired. I paused. **

**" What, what's wrong ?" My vampire questioned of me. **

**" Nothing it's just how are we getting out of the house without waking Charlie exactly ?" I asked. **

**" Easy , magic. " Alice replied winking at me and flashing her somethings up smirk. " You trust me don't you Bella ?" **

**" Yeah, in theory. " I replied taking Alice's cold hand in my warm one and letting her toss me onto her back. We hopped out the window and practically flew across the driveway and onto a nearby tree.**

**Which Alice then scaled like a monkey. For as much as I could look as being that high without the help of some kind of anti anxiety pill was nearly impossible for me. I liked going fast on the ground not in the air. We were traveling like some kind of really fast marsupial. Then we stopped about fifteen minutes later. At a clearing in the woods, deep in the woods. **

**I couldn't even spot trail heads or any well place arrows marking the to and fro. I turned around to hear Alice laughing. I saw the most breathtaking site outside of my vampire. A waterfall with lots of blooming flowers and giant rocks around it. There was an opening in the trees around the waterfall and the moonlight shown heavily down upon the rapidly moving waters. **

**" Ali, this ...wow. " I gaped.**

**Alice just smiled at me her impossibly white teeth showing. " This is my quiet spot, I wanted to share it with you because you're so special to me. This place is also special to me the first day we met after you went home I came here. I realised then that I was in love with you and always wanted to be with you. " **

**'' Oh, Alice that is the most kind thing , the - sweetest thing anyone has ever..come here. " I demanded grabbing hold of Alice's shirt tail and pulling her close. I kissed her as we got more into the kiss and it deepened. We lowered ourselves towards the ground beneath us. I was half on top of my girl , our legs were intertwined. She ran her cold hands over my back leaving sexy chills where ever she touched.**

**I kept one hand on the back of her neck as we kissed each other senseless. My other hand worked it's way under her layered linen shirts, I ran my hand over her taught stomach she moaned into my mouth. Just as I was inching my hand ever closer her breasts she stopped me with her left hand. **

**" What's the matter ?" I asked my eyes probing her's for the reason why she had made me cease my ministrations. **

**" We can't Bella, I promised Esme you and I wouldn't..um.." Alice searched for the right words to describe what we were about to do. It wasn't just sex with anyone. I would be making love to the most special person in my life. **

**" Consumate our love ?" I finished for her the paler woman nodded with relief having been saved from saying the wrong words. **

**" Yes, I promised we wouldn't do anything more than make out until ..that is until we were married. If we married. " Alice finally got out. **

**" M-mm-married ! " I exclaimed. " Alice I love you I never wanna be without you but married at ...and we can't..until we're but I'm only seventeen. " I could barely make a sentence come out of my mouth. I was in a word panicked. **

**" Bella..ISABELLA, " Alice got my attention by saying my full name which I would have to get her for later. If that was allowed. **

**" Yeah ?" **

**" It's only if you decide we should and it wouldn't be until after you finished college. Besides you know I've never been to college before. Maybe you could pick a less sunny place to go study. I could tag along as a student myself. What Eddie can't hear can't hurt the family. Silly Bella did you think I wanted to get married tonight ? I'll have you know I'm young too. "**

**" Really ? I somehow doubt you're that young. " I stated wiggling my brows flirtingly. **

**" How old do you think I am missy ?" Alice asked with a giggle. **

**I placed my hand under my head to support my neck. Concentrating on Alice's eyes since the rest of her was not exactly tell tale for age markers. **

**" Give up yet ?" She asked smirking evilly. **

**" No, not yet I don't know if this is a good guess or not, a hundred ?" I asked squinting in case she decided to beat me stupid for my guess.**

**" Nope, I'm the youngest girl, I'm only eighty-six. Nice try though considering you can't really tell I'm a day past twenty four. " **

**" You're twenty four. Oh, god an older woman that is soo..hott I'm dating an older woman, score !" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. **

**Alice swatted at my shoulder. " Shut up you sound like Emmet, I think you two have started channeling each others idiocy. " **

**" Hey you take that back, my idiocy is my own. " I pouted. **

**" I have a serious question to ask you ?" **

**" Oh, and what is that ?" I shot back. **

**" Have you figured out how you're going to tell Charlie about us yet ?" Alice asked me with an intense look on her face.**

**" I'm going to tell him tomorrow morning before he leaves to fish again. I'm gonna get up early and break the news to him. I'm going to say Charlie..no I'll call him dad for this news..." **

**The Next morning.**

**Bella poured herself a cup of coffee along with Chief Swan. **

**" Dad, I've met the most wonderful person and it would mean alot to me and her if you would meet her too. I'm gay and theres nothing wrong with me and nothing I can do to change it. " **

**Charlie had the unfortunate luck of trying a sip of piping hot coffee. Right as his daughter said that she was gay . He swallowed the liquid so fast he burnt his throat and caughed a little. After he'd been quiet for couple minutes setting in silent contemplation as to this new development. " Bella I'm kind of hurt that you thought I might have a problem with this, you're my only daughter I can't not love you. Even if you weren't I would still think nothing less of you. You can't help who you're attracted to anymore than I can make this killer animal in the next town show itself. " He said and got up from his seat walked over and hugged me. " So does this girl have a name or do I just call her.." **

**" Alice, Alice Cullen nice to meet you Chief Swan. " The pale girl stated walking out from the living room. " Sorry Bella the suspense was killing me, I let myself in I hope that's alright ?" **

**" That's fine Alice you're welcome here whenever you like. Well gotta go catch some dinner for tonight. " Charlie said walking toward the door.**

**" Be careful dad don't let that fifty pound bass get the drop on you. " Bella joked. **

**" Always am and don't worry your old man can handle one little fish. Nice meeting you Alice you two no funny stuff while I'm gone and for heaven sakes Alice get her to go out somewhere, wheres theres people. " Charlie ordered in his cop voice.**

**" Oh, don't worry sir I'm taking Bella shopping for prom. " Alice gleamed. **

**" Well enjoy your little girl thing. Later Bells. " Charlie finalized and walked out the door. **

**Bella smiled until Charlie was gone then she stood up and backed Alice up against the fridge. " You're taking me where for what ? ! I swear if I didn't love you I wouldn't put myself through this grueling torture." Bella said before claiming Alice's cold full lips in a quick kiss. **

**" Have you eaten ?" Alice asked me.**

**" No, I don't do breakfast. " I replied. **

**" Ahuh, why don't you make some toast and I'll find you something to wear that isn't .. so bleak looking. " Alice stated jogging up the stairs to my room. I could hear her complaining about my lack of a color scheme as I buttered my toast. **

**We hit the Port Angeles mall at nine thirty a.m. at noon I made the excuse that I had to have a human moment and eat lunch. She sat with me while I ate my veggie panini and fries. Eyeing my eating curiously. **

**" Bella, can I have a fry ?" She asked me.**

**" Sure Ali but you don't have to pretend for me I know you're not human well not all human and I'm fine with it really. " I assured her.**

**" I know that silly, I just wanted to know what one tasted like, " She said shoving the fry in her mouth and chewing it. **

**" So what do you think of my peoples consumables ?" I asked her teasingly. **

**" Well , I've had worse. " She said narrowly. **

**" Okay, I've gotta ask since you live off animal blood , what does you've had worse mean ?" I pried.**

**" Once I stowed away in the bottom of a ship. A long time ago before planes were popular. I had to live off rats they are the most disgusting little creatures God ever put on this green planet. That fry was much better tasting to me than the rats. " Alice explained in gory detail almost making me regret eating lunch. **

**" I see well I happen to find them vastly better tasting than rats. " I commented shoving one of the deep fried potatoes into my mouth.**

**Alice and I finally went into the prom dress store. I didn't want a dress, to which she replied. " We'll get you taken care of but I'm getting a dress. " Ali stated going up to the nearest associate. " Hello I'm looking for a prom dress and my girlfriend over there would like something in a nice pant suit. " She chimed despite the curious looks she garnered from saying girlfriend.**

**We got fitted for our attire. I was wearing a white pant suit with black vest. Alice was wearing a white dress with blue lace around the edges. We left the store with bags in towe. I was dragging my feet glancing at my watch I noticed it was three o'clock. I had been in that miserable place for eight hours. It wasn't all bad though Alice had insisted upon buying me a couple of outfits. Which I was not too keen on I didn't like her spending her well predicted stock money on me. Even if she didn't have anything better to do with it. But she convinced me or tortured me into agreance. **

**I felt like some weight was lifted off my shoulders, but it wouldn't completely dissapear until I told Renee and she gave me her view on my newfound love. **

**I would e-mail her sometime, not today though or maybe I'd call her. Nope, e-mail would give her more processing time. **

**" You're awfully quiet honey, what's going on in that noggin of yours ?" The pixie asked me. **

**" Nothing really just a little bit of everything, I was trying to decide what the best was to tell Renee would be. I decided on e-mail because then she could process her response and give me better feedback. About how she feels. " I replied tiredly. **

**" I see , I hope she takes it as well as Charlie. " She added as fast as Alice drove we were pulling into my driveway in no time. " Come on sleepyhead. I'm going to have to get you some vitamins you seem to be low in vitamin shop til you drop. " The black haired girl stated lifting me up the stairs. **

**" Yeah, yeah , yeah just come sleep with me I feel very hot and I'm terribly tired. " I commented as she layed me down on my soft bed. **

**" Bella you're burning up, I'm ice cold and even I can tell you've got a fever. Come on we're taking you to the hospital. Carlisle can check you out. " Alice explained picking Bella's fevered body up once more and speeding down the stairs and to the car as fast as her tiny legs would go. **


	8. Chapter 8 Reactions

**HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE**

**CHAPTER 8...REACTIONS**

**I sat in the waiting room. My father was the head of the emergency room and I was stuck setting in the waiting room. I couldn't believe it, What was worse was that he was the one who had told me to wait out here. I may as well have been a peasant to him. **

**It wasn't too much longer before Charlie showed up in his fishing clothes. Smelling of outdoors and something else like wet dog. It permiated off of him like burning wood through the forest. I almost was sick to even smell him. Then I remembered that the Quileutes were werewolve. Charlie was friends with some of the men from their reservation. That must've been what stunk to the high heavens. **

**" Alice ! Is everything , is she alright ?" Charlie ask me his voice a mix all the parental emotions at once. Panic, love , concern..etc**

**" I don't know my father made me wait out here, because I was too nervous he said. Well you'd be nervous too if your girlfriend's temperature clocked in at one hundred and four. " I retaliating to no one since Carlisle was nowhere near earshot with all of the white noise in the hospital. **

**" A hundred and four !" Charlie exclaimed. " What in the ..how did it get that high, Bella never runs a fever thats any higher than ninety nine. " **

**" I don't know Chief Swan, we went shopping this morning she seemed fine to me, we had lunch in the food court at the mall. She had an all veggie panini , some fries and a coke. Nothing out of the ordiary for Bella. " **

**" No, maybe it's that nasty flu that's been spreading itself around town. " Charlie commented as he took a seat next to me , removing his ball cap playing with it in his hands. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. " She'll be fine my little girl's a fighter, and please for the of pete call me Charlie. " He requested with a small smile.**

**" Okay, Charlie thats gonna be hard getting used to. " **

**" One of the perks of dating a family member. " He joked. **

**That's when Carlisle came out of the ER doors and walked over to us. He shook Charlie's hand in greeting though he had a solemn look upon his face. Which told me nothing he was about to say could be good. **

**" So, is it the flu doc or something else ?" Charlie asked.**

**" Well, mister Swan I'm not sure how to tell you this, Bella has a rare form of leukemia. It is immune to most stages of treatment and highly lethal. I'm so sorry the only thing that can save her now is a bone marrow transplant. " Carlisle said with sadness locking in his voice.**

**" What's the mortality rate, how long does she have is a doner match cannot be found ?" Alice questioned.**

**" The mortality rate for this type of cancer is very low only a handfull of people survive the disease. Most with longterm effects unless a match can be found. " Carlisle answered.**

**Charlie and I exchanged looks both of us thinking the same thing. " She's gonna live. " We stated in unison.**

**" Well, for her sake I hope you and my daughter are both right. " Carlisle replied with a thin smile lining his face. " If you want to see her she's been admitted she'll be here until we can get her fever down and start a radiation regemine. She's in room four hundred and six on the fourth floor. I must be getting back to work now, Alice I'll see you at home dear. " **

**" By dad, come on Charlie let's go see our girl. " Alice stated with renewed confidence albeit some of it was forced as chief Swan's was as well.**

**We reached the fourth floor and the circulation desk nurse showed us to Bella's room. Before we could go in she gave Charlie and me a mask to cut down on the germs flying through the air. Mine wasn't really necessary but I wore it anyway. **

**I looked down at my beautiful Bella she was resting, sweat had built up on her forehead from the fever. her bangs were wet from it. I parted them slightly with two fingers. Charlie scooped up her right hand which didn't have an I.V. in it and proceeded to kiss it through the mask. **

**" I think we should let her sleep don't you ?" I asked. **

**" Yes, I'm sure that would be best, she needs her fighting strength. I'm gonna go start callin' family members and some of the people down at the rez. " He whispered back to me as we both left the room. **

**Later on that evening at the Cullen residents. **

**There was an open debate going on between my family members. **

**" All I'm saying is that she's probably in all statistical reality not going to survive, Rosalie ! " I yelled at my sister.**

**" And all I'm saying Alice is wait until she regains conciousness and let her decide, I never got to choose none of us did give her the chance to make that decision. " Rose yelled back at me and flew up the stairs. **

**" Alright , we could argue like this all night and be no closer to helping Bella, " Carlisle interrupted. " I think it best we just put it to a vote majority wins. " **

**" All those in favor of turning Bella should her outcome turn for the worst, raise your hands. " **

**Edward raised his hand. Then Emmet , Jasper,Carlisle, Esme and myself. **

**" All those oppose. " **

**Rosalie raised her hand from the top of the stairs. **

**" Right then it's settled should Bella not respond to the treatments become worse or in the event that a suitable donor cannot be found. Alice will turn her and Bella will become a full fledged Cullen. " Carlisle finished. **

**Meanwhile at The Swan residents. Charlie was busy on the phone to family members. He had called Renee and she was flying out on the red eye. When first told her she had fainted and and Charlie thought she'd hung up on him. Luckily he didn't hang up and Renee did not have any concussion.**

**As soon as he got off of the phone with family, he quickly called the Blacks and the Clearwaters. They immediately said they would get their blood tested. Along with several other tribe members. Jacob volunteered to drive up there tonight and give his blood for testing. Everyone else however would be waiting until the morning. **

**They had all told him if he needed anything just to call. Once he was done talking to everyone. Charlie 'Chief' Swan set at the kitchen table with his beer and cried. He vowed that night before himself and God only that if Bella pulled through this. He would be a more attentive, worrisome parent like Renee was. He would no longer go off on fishing trips every weekend. Instead he would spend family time with his only daughter. **

**Only problem was he wasn't sure how to do that. He hadn't ever tried before.**

**The next morning there was a line clear out the door at the local clinic where the blood typing was to be held. Charlie noticed the total abscence of Alice, Bella's girlfriend. He grimaced why wasn't she here ?**

**At the hospital Alice sat in the square tan chair that happened to look three times her size. There was room for a whole other person next to her in the thing. Bella stirred and blinked her heavy lids open. **

**" Bella , Bella honey how are you feeling ?" Alice asked with anticipation, she had , had no visions of Bella living or dying since the girl had become ill. She guessed the outcome was still too fuzzy either way. She took hold of the mouse haired girls free hand and pressed it ever so slightly to her lips. **

**" Um, tired oddly and every bone in my body hurts, except for the one you just kissed. " Bella grinned weakly.**

**" Well, honey that's because uh, I can't tell you without Charlie here. I told him I wouldn't say anything before we left here yesterday. " **

**Bella frowned. " Wait, why am I in the hospital, Ali ?" **

**" Bella, you were running a pretty high fever they had to give you medicine through an I.V. to bring it down. " Alice breathed deeply an unecessary reflex. She was doing it to avoid crying. **

**" How high, I never run fevers. " **

**" A hundred and four, Carlisle said it hit one o'five before it started going down. " Alice replied.**

**" So what do I have botulism ? The flu that been going around, I knew that sandwhich tasted funny yesterday. " Bella enquired trying to joke.**

**" No, " Alice smile and chuckled in a small tone, " It's very serious it's an allergic reaction to shopping. Apparently if I take you to the mall again, you could have some kind of anafelactic shock. " The pixie haired girl tried to tease bending down and giving her girl a kiss.**

**" Seriously Alice what's going on you're not usually this avoid-y ?" The stubborn mortal pressed on. **

**" There you are , I wondered why you weren't down at the clinic getting blood typed. But I see you were having uh..um..'girl time' . " Charlie coughed awkwardly a smile in his eyes.**

**" Dad, Alice can't give blood, because she's got that sun allergy it's in the blood. " Bella corrected her father.**

**" Oh, right sorry Alice I forgot. " He apologized looking embarressed.**

**" It's cool chie-Charlie. " Alice accepted almost calling him chief again. **

**" Charlie why won't Alice tell me what's going on, why am I in the hospital other than the fever ?" Bella interrogated her father.**

**" Well, Bells it's like this doctor Cullen ran some tests on you while you were in the emergency room yesterday and he told me that...you have a rare form of..." Charlie trailed his tears nearly getting the better of him. He pulled up the other visitors chair and sat down opposite Alice's chosen side of the bed. " A rare form of leukemia and the only thing..that can save you completely is a bone marrow transplant..." Before Charlie could finish Carlisle walked into the room baring a smile and a chart in his hand.**

**" Which we seem to have, Bella you're one lucky girl. This could've killed you but now with a little radiation stop your immune system from overreacting to the bone marrow. I won't lie it won't feel good and life won't be back to normal for a while but you now have an eighty-eight percent survival rate compared to only thirty percent last night. " Carlisle explained.**

**" So I have cancer," Bella stated to confirm everyone nodded. " I could still die, " Everyone exchanged glances then nodded once more. " Well why not I'm finally happy it's fate or karma or something. I haven't even alive long enough to harm anything. So I'm getting radiation treatments ?"**

**" Yes, it's not that bad anymore either all we do is hook it up to your I.V. and it drips into your system. You can't be around animals, or small children or people who want to have children for extended periods of time. It will cause them to become sterile. " Carlisle explained further.**

**" You have a marrow donor already, " Carlisle nodded. " Who ?"**

**The doctor checked his chart, " A Jacob Black was the one who was an exact match. You have an extremely rare bloodtype Bella. You're very lucky in a town this small that there was anyone around with the same type. I have some other patients to attend to I'll return later on to explain things further to you. " Carlisle excused himself from the scene that was about to take place. He'd told other people they were sick before this was different however. He must return later to explain to Bella she was about to receive werewold marrow... **


	9. Chapter 9 It's In The Blood

Alright so I've had a couple of people on here complain about the bold text. I have stigmatisms in both eyes and a high occular nerve pressure the only way for me to keep writing is to type in bold. Do these people know that books are printed in bold text..? Also I will type it up in bold then once I am finished I guess I'll remove it. I don't want to hear about errors or typos when I do this. Because I can't hardly see it. Enjoy the chapter it's a longer one.

HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE

Chapter 9 It's in the blood...

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice stayed with me the whole day which must've been hard for her. Because she seemed kind of distant and distracted at times. I felt very tired so I would drift in and out of consciousness. Emmet came to visit me...yeah that was interesting. I got the feeling he could smell the blood and the sickness running through mine. He kept wrinkling his nose up when he thought I wasn't looking at him.

However he had heard from Alice and Carlisle that I would be having an extended stay. In this 'deathtrap' well that's what he called it. That's Emmet ever the cheerful one. He went out and bought me an XBOX 360 and like ten games so I wouldn't go out of my mind. He also brought me my laptop at my request. Jasper couldn't come in because of all the blood that was around the hospital. But he sent me a wrapped present which turned out to be a journal. Emmet told me it was so I could write down all my feelings.

Mom came to see me she'd been coming in and out of my room all day aswell, Charlie was of course not far behind. Renee said she would be staying for as long as I would need her and until after the transplant of bone marrow.

When Renee saw all the gifts Emmet had brought from the Cullen's I thought she was going to faint. She didn't seem as though she was having a problem with Alice being my girlfriend. She must've had time to read that e-mail I sent out. Before I got sick.

After visiting hours were over and everyone but Alice had gone home. I convinced Renee to go ahead to the house and get some rest. With the promise that Alice would call should anything go awry. Like if I slipped and fell on the way to the bathroom or if I started to get sick from the chemo. Although doctor Cullen assured her I would not start feeling the major effects until the next week's treatment. Which meant I had vomitting, aches, chills and a whole slew of new problems to bring me pain. When Carlisle began explainging it all as the nurse hooked me up to the special drip. Alice gripped my hand tighter. I knew even for a vampire she was scared. So I did my best to keep a strong resolve in the way I acted around her.

Which wan't easy as weak and tired as I felt. According to doctor Cullen that would only wrosen as the treatments wore on. Six months of the damn things, I don't get the whole point of killing off someones immune system. Just so they can introduce a new one, well a new chance for the old one. But I guess that's how things are done considering I've never had cancer before I was unsure of the exact time the shock would wear off. And the reality would sink in.

Jacob Black was my blood in shining armor, we had always been best buds. But now we would be as he put it when he came in to visit me today. Blood brother and sister. "You're gonna be half Quileute Loca." He had stated with a grin a mile wide. He was getting muscular wow he was like..buff and he was only sixteen a month ago. How'd that happen ? I shrugged he was probably just filling out. His hair was still long, his eyes still brown and his attitude still full of warmth. I would be happy to be half quil-u.

Now it was evening time everyone was gone except for Alice who was laying next to me her head on my shoulder. Her cool body nestled next to my warm one. It felt pretty good since unlike other hospitals this one was warm alot.

" So, Carlisle said he'd be back in while to tell me something that was ' in the family' what's the big secret ?" I asked.

Alice kind of laughed when weakly held up my fingers in quotation marks. " Well, I'm not exactly sure, I do know it has something to do with Jake. " She replied kissing my neck then my cheek and stroking my arm with her cold fingers. I moaned at the feel of her touch, her body next to mine it was alot to take in. Especially as achey as I was from the fever of the previous day.

It always surprised me how someone as strong as Alice could touch me so gentley. That it actually felt good even though I was feeling like this. I turned my head towards my pale girl and kissed her sweetly. Of course it soon turned passionate as it always did, plus I'm a sucker for romantic gesture. So when she'd climbed into bed with me and shown me her tenderness and compassion for me. Even though I was mortally ill, i couldn't resist showing her some love right back.

Alice broke our kiss. " Carlisle's coming he'll be here in about five minutes give or take."

" I think I'd take away on that one Alice dear. " A wise male voice replied with a smile. It was Carlisle.

" Carlisle , finally I've been here..waiting like all day." Bella blurted out. " So what's this news about Jake and his bone marrow..wow those are three words I never thought I'd say together. " She thought outloud.

" Bella , I'm not sure how to tell you this.." Carlisle prepared himself.

" Well when you don't know how to say something a certain way, you just say it any way you know how. " Bella replied tiredly.

" The blood is totally fine, but theres something in it..the Quileutes did they ever tell you any stories, Bella ?" Carlisle enquired thinking it would be easier if she atleast met him halfway. In the figuring out department.

" Jake told me one just a couple days ago it was about you guys, I think he called it 'the cold ones' or something like that , his tribe was descended of wolves. It was completely out of the realm of possibility, I mean no one can just change from a man to a wolf. " the sicke girl commented.

Bella watched the expressions on Alice's and Carlisle's faces change. " So they were descended of wolves ?"

Carlisle nodded. " Yes, it is true and Jacob Black is a direct descendant of one of the werewolves. "

" Okay , so recap..Jake's story was true, he's direct descendant of werewolves. And I'm getting his blood in a few months. So does that mean that I'm go-gonna be a..Alice turn me , turn me right now I mean it. I'd rather die to become someone like you than live to be your mortal enemy. "

" Calm down Bella, " Carlisle responded. " There is no way of knowing whether you will have a direct change or just more tuned up senses. For instance your eyesight may become clearer, or your sense of smell. We'll just have to wait and see, no one in our family turns a human without reason. You have another option and we're looking into it first. However by the time you receive his blood my family and I will have been here long enough to have caused him to change if at all. It's a wait and see game Bella, I will be sure and keep you posted. But your with our best update service dating Alice here. " Carlisle explained with a smile. " I will leave you both, Alice let the girl get some rest, she goes home in a few more days. You will only be readmitted should your temperature spike once more or for treatments. "

" You mean I don't have to be here for six months, woo-hoo party !" Bella exclaimed with a tired smile. " Later Carlisle. "

" Goodnight , Bella. " With those parting words Carlisle left the room.

One Week Later...

" I just don't understand why it is if I feel well enough to walk, I have to be confined to this wheeled prison. " Bella complained as Charlie , Renee and Alice exchanged amused looks. Charlie rounded the corner out the hospital doors with the other two women right behind him.

" Well, it's hospital policy Bells, plus you know you are kinda accident prone, and we can't very well readmit you for clumsiness. " Charlie teased. He had received his miracle as far as he was concerned. It was his turn to be the better father he'd promised the man upstairs he would be. Charlie found he was actually enjoying life more after realising it wasn't all work and fishing. Renee was learning to be a slightly more alert mother when it came to her daughter's feelings and needs.

" Fine, but just so you all know I'm not happy about this arrangement, after the transplant I'm walking outta this place, doctors orders or no doctors orders. " Bella protested confidently.

" Well maybe Charlie and I will just carry you out against your will, right Charlie ?" Alice said in her normally perky tone smiling wide.

" Um..yeah right but ya' might wanna eat some Wheaties first there Alice. " Charlie replied with a chuckle. To him Alice was just a normal petite teenager. He had no idea she could juggle all three of them with her thumbs.

Bella let out a laugh for that exact reason.

They got home and got Bella settled in her room, she wouldn't be able to attend school most of the time. So she would be homeschooling between Emmet, Jasper (over the phone only), Alice of course and Edward. They all had certain subjects that after hundreds of years of studying them. The Cullen kids held their expertise in one or two areas of study. This of course came with the permission of the school. only because the Cullen's tested out so high in their placement exams.

The Cullen teens , Charlie and Renee had combined their schedules so that Bella wouldn't have a moment alone in the house. They didn't need her falling or becoming ill without help there. Luckily Charlie's insurance was paying for most everything all the remainder was paid by Renee and Phil who was currently on a nationwide ball tour after getting an offer from a local Jacksonville team, he put a hiatus on his coaching to tour.

Charlie got called into the station to investigate a murder in Port Angeles. A gang shootout or something. Bella didn't even know there were gangs around here. It was news to her. It was also quite conveniant because that left her and Alice alone for a few hours. Since Renee went out to the pharmacy for Bella's list of prescriptions and some decent food.

Bella was still on her hype from being dismissed from the hospital. Her arms were bruised from blood being taken and the I.V's that had been there. Alice had to leave the room when Carlisle had removed them she thought she would lose her composure. Seeing Bella's bruises for the first time plus the scent of her blood leaving body. Was too much for the littlest vampire.

The mouse haired human was sitting in the comfy chair by her window with a blanket draped over her lap. She looked over at her girlfriend who had seated herself on the window ledge questioningly. " Hey, we're all alone Alice. "

" Yes we are Bella and your point ?" Alice asked trying to hide her grin.

" My point is why the hell are you so far over there, get in the lap come on.." Bella teased patting at her blanketed legs like she was inviting a dog to jump on her.

" Alright, but you'll be sorry..once I get comfy I'm not going to be east to move. Even if you have to get up. I shall not be moved. " The pixie haired vampire joked.

" Even if I have to pee..?" Bella shot back cleverely.

" Well, okay then I would be moved. " Alice re-stated.

" I thought so," Bella replied. " So now that you're closer why are we waisting my breath by talking. We could be kissing ri-'"

Alice saw her human's point and claimed her mouth with new zeal. The vampire and her family for that matter were just happy she had been well enough to go home. No relapse of fever or anything to even suggest she was sick. Except the soreness in her bones, the cough she had developed and of course the endless tiredness.

She had, had two chemo treatments one the day they found the donor and one yesterday before she was dismissed. They wanted to make sure she had it before the day she was to go home. That way if she had any side effects they would have a chance to atleast partially subside. Since she wasn't receiving direct radiation treatments there was a good chance she'd keep her hair. Which Alice was currently running her cool hands through making her girl moan.

Bella ran her hands around the smaller girls back and began rubbing her hands down and up then back around to her ribs. She then did the same thing only with her warm hands under Alice's white cashmeire sweater.

Alice's hands went from massaging Bella's scalp down to the top of her chest. She broke the kiss and headed down to the girls neck licking and nipping at her tender flesh. She could hear the mortals blood pumping faster and faster through her veins. The speed of her pulse was driving the pixie crazy.

It took so little to turn her human on like this. It engulfed a fire inside her to make her keep going. She unbuttoned the first half of Bella's old red and grey plaid shirt. Kissing the top of her chest and stroking her collar bones gently.

Even though Alice was technically the core temperature of a refridgerator. Being this close ignited a spark of fire inside both of them.

They were getting so hot and heavy they never even heard the front door open. Then a prescence heading up the stairs. ...

To Be Continued who gets their peep on next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Changes

Thanks so much again for all the great reviews everyone especially, Sammy, Kyraah1992, and shaz who review nearly every chapter. Special thanks to Wendy55 who gave me the idea for the person that walks in on Bella and Alice bein' freakayy, To necrovore theres no bold text here or in the last chapter. Except for the titles.

HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE

CHAPTER 10 ..CHANGES

I was on my knees situated between Bella's knees and unclasping the last of her shirt buttons. Lavishing kisses on her taught yet soft skin of her stomach. When through Bella's bedroom door came Emmet and Rosalie ! If I could've actually turned into a bat like vampires can in the movies. I would've flown out the window at that moment in time.

Looks of horror and embarressment were on everyones faces. Bella had turned a shade of red I'd never seen a human turn before. It was somewhere between fusia and Newer Mustang red. Emmet after several seconds of realisation grinned folded his huge arms across his large chest leaned against the door frame and said.

" No this isn't how it happens, where are the bikinis and pillow fights ?" To which I stuck my tongue out at him, Bella just snickered under her breath.

Rose had been on Emmets back having wanted to speed up the stairs. Apparently when she'd heard the moaning she thought Bella had fallen and needed help. She quickly covered her eyes when she found out they were sexy moans not I can't get up moans. " Good, God Alice she's sick for heaven sakes you're gonna wear the poor girl out. Please button your shirts this is soo..wr- embarressing. " She stated turning her back and keeping her eyes covered.

I buttoned mine in record time , then helped Bella with hers. Rose was tugging on Emmet's sleeve motioning for him to turn around. " You can all look again we're decent. However theres a cautionary tale to this whole situation, It could've been avoided had you both knocked on the damn door !" Bella exclaimed.

" Well, sorry human but I thought the moans coming from up here were for help not because my sister was ...I mean that you two were...otherwise enguaged. " Rose finally got out.

" Okay so anywho, I have a present for you Bella since I knew you would be spending so much time at home and in your room..well it's actually a gift from the family. Rose and I- ''

" Oh, Emmet no more gifts please" Bella whined tiredly. " I can't give you guys anything back to you guys it isn't fair. "

" Bella, this was really my idea but the family wanted to give you something so I said it could be from all of us. " Alice explained. " You already do give me everything just by breathing and being with me. " She added in a tender voice.

Bella had a tear stream down one cheek. '' See thats..thats all I needed if I accept this one, are we in agreeance it's the last one..?"

" Yes. I suppose until christmas..or your birthday or.." Alice just kept going and digging herself in deeper.

Emmet and Rose both chuckled. " There's no reigning Alice in once she sets her mind on something. You might as well surrender now Bella. " Emmet told the sick girl with a toothy grin on his face.

" Alright, " Bella said taking Emmet's advice and surrendering. " Let's see the damage. '" She joked.

Emmet sped back down the stairs and was back up them in a blink. This time instead of Rose he had a large cardboard box on his shoulders. " You wanna blindfold Bella or something Ali ?" He requested.

" Sure Emm, " Alice replied retrieving a silk scarf from her purse. She leaned over and tied it around her girls head whispering in her ear. " Maybe we'll use this for other things later. "

Bella let out a ghasp of air. To which Alice defended was just because her hands were so cold on Bella's skin. Both girls grinning in secret.

As soon as the blindfold was secured. Emmet was on the case he emptied the box , then using vampire speed he quickly assembled and ran all the wires to their prospective places. " 'Kay, reveal.." Emmet stated firmly like he was a magician in a magic show. " Seriously undo her, just her blindfold Alice. " He joked shaking his finger parentally.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alice replied distractedly untying the not she had made.

" Tada !" The Cullen kid's all said at once.

Bella looked over where Emmet was standing mostly because that was the source of the noise. Her eyes went wide , There mounted to her wall was a brand new thirty two inch plasma television with speakers and the afformentioned Xbox was hooked up to it. Also the cable line had been extended to run up to her room as well. " Thank you guys I appreciate it so much, now please stop buying me things. " She pleaded with a smile.

" Ahuh..we'll uh..try that out. " Emmet said non-commitally. Knowing he couldn't keep himself from spoiling his newest family member.

When Renee came home from the store and the pharmacy having gotten Bella's mile long list of medicines. She nearly fainted when she saw the new t.v. Charlie was of course impressed and kept playing with the features since it was a different brand than his.

After the comotion once again settled down it was night fall and I settled into bed with my human. I had hoped would stay human after everything was said and done.

3 months later..

Alice's P.O.V.

Bella started reacting to the chemo after two more treatments, now she's lost weight and has circles under her eyes. She's still got her sparkle though her scent is fading from me.. I know it will come back after the treatments are over but we've got two more months of this torture on her fragile body.

Charlie's P.O.V.

I thought the worst was over when we found a donor for Bells blood type. I just didn't know the nightmare was only beginning. I have no choice over the matter I am forced to sit here and watch the light fade from my baby girl. Two more months of this will kill her. I don't want to think about it, but it's hard not to lately.

5 Months later...

Alice's P.O.V.

We're back in the hospital. Bella spiked a hundred and six temperature. I knew something was wrong when her skin was litterally burning mine. They had to put cooling sheets on her and give her introvenious fluids and fever reducers. An anti seizure medicine was also given to make sure she didn't have a seizure with her fever being so high and her immune system being so weakened now.

Her eyes don't even sparkle anymore, also the chemo did make her lose her hair. Apparently this only happens to a small amount of patients and my Bella is always lucky that way. I went shopping and got her some bandanas to wear until it grew back. She cried when we had to shave off the remaining strands.

I just hope she makes it another month to her transplant date. I have live over eighty years and they all passed like shooting stars. But this last month before Bella's surgery feels like it's just dragging on.

Charlie's P.O.V.

Alice has been a constant shoulder of unwavering support these past few months. I don't know what I would have done without her and her siblings helping me and Renee who has taken a temporary teaching job and the elementary school. To help with the bills that seem to be piling up. I keep telling myself there only a couple more weeks to go. Until my little girl will shine again. Like she used to her eyes are so dull and lifeless right now. It makes me want to cry when I look at her in so much pain. Trying to fight so hard not to worry everyone.

Renee doesn't go one day without crying. I hope this transplant does what it's supposed to and gives my daughter her life back.

6 Months later.

The day before the surgery.

Alice's P.O.V.

We arrived at the Port Angeles Hospital where Bella would be getting her transplant. Carlisle would be assisting in the surgery. He would also be doing the monitoring after the surgery to make sure Bella was stable and that the transplant was successful. When I said the last five months had been the longest of my life. It was nothing compared to the next twenty four hours. There was good news though. Bella had, had her last treatment two weeks ago. So she had begun to be more social. She talked more now, her eyes were still dulled and her hair was nothing more than some peach fuzz on her head.

Charlie , Renee and I got Bella settled in her room. It was likely that even with the best results she would be here for a couple of weeks.

The day of the surgery.

I walked into Bella's room at the hospital just at the nurses were administering her anestesia pills and something through an I.V.

" Hey, Alice. " One of the nurses greeted they were all used to seeing me by now. The staff knew all of us by name. The problem was I couldn't for the life of me remember most of theirs.

" Good morning ..uh..I'm sorry what's your name again ?" I asked.

" Scott. " He replied disposing of the plastic containers the medicines had come in.

" Scott, right you were Bella's nurse when she had the last fever spike. How is my girl this morning ?"

" As good as can be expected. If you two have anything to say to one another you better do it soon that anestesia works quick. " Scott explained patting my shoulder as he left the room.

" Gotcha. " I nodded and walked over to Bella's bedside and took her free hand in mine. She rolled her head over to meet my eyes. She smiled tiredly.

" Hey , Ali you say you can't sleep ever, you've never had this stuff you should see if Carlisle can sneak you some. " Bella smiled.

" I'll see if I can arrange that. " I joked back. My eyes were misting I could feel it.

" I love you Alice. " My girl mumbled as the drug induced sleep took her over.

" I love you Bella. " I said to her sleeping form.

After the nurses wheeled Bella to the operating room. Renee , Charlie and I along with my 'siblings' all sat in the waiting room. All of us completely blind to what was about to happen to Bella in that room. Would she live would she die. Would she end up becoming a wolf ? We had no idea and with Jacob and the pack of puppies hanging around the hospital. I couldn't get a clear prediction.

Almost six hours later we all found ourselves staring at the wall clock waiting. Renee held my hand to reassure me at first , then she squeezed it so tight it was beginning to be uncomfortable for even me. I mean it didn't hurt thought it wasn't pleasant either. I thanked my visions for preparing me for this yesterday. So I remembered to wear gloves today. The last thing I needed was another human in on my families secret.

Charlie had begun rhythmically tapping his booted foot against the lenolium floor. When suddenly the operating room doors flung open. Out walked Carlisle ahead of everyone else in the room. In his blue scrubbs, cap, gown and mask.

" So how is she doc ? " Charlie asked frenzy in his voice he was the first of us to stand. The rest of us followed suit. Huddling around Carlisle like well pardon the expression sharks to blood.

" Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you all this..but..you're about to have a regular grouchy teenager again. " Carlisle smiled. " Bella came through the surgery with flying colors the surgen and I have no doubt she will be making a full recovery. " He explained shaking Charlie's hand.

Renee finally let my hand go she ran to Carlisle and hugged him tears streaming down her face. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. " Thank you, thank you, you wonderful man you. "

" Really it was all in a days work and I'm not the only one to be thanked here. There are the nurses and the surgen. Jacob Black. " That was Carlisle always modest.

Charlie looked like he was debating something. Then he threw his arms up in the air. " What the hell. Come'ere doc. " He said hugging Carlisle too.

When the hugging stopped Carlisle excused himself saying he had to go check on some other patients while he was here. I know Carlisle though and he was touched.

After one day in ICU and half a day of drifting in and out of consiousness. Bella Swan batted her eyes open and looked up at me. Charlie and Renee had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She looked over at me. Her sparkle was back. Her scent was still not like it used to be but it was returning. I just hoped she didn't end up smelling like one of those damn dogs.

However I was grateful to Jacob not many sixteen year olds even if they were werewolves. Would have volunteered for such a painful operation. In a way he gave her the one thing I couldn't blood.

" Hey sleepyhead. " I greeted my human she smiled at me her normal smile. Not the weak alternative I'd almost gotten used to.

" Hey, yourself. So where are my surviving surgery kisses ?" She asked with an evil smirk.

" Well they're right here. " I answered kissing her gently on the lips.

Of course it was soon getting more passionate and I didn't want to tire her out too much. I released my mouth from hers. She gave me a dissapointed look.

" Someone feels better. " I stated firmly.

" Yeah, I feel even better than I did before I got sick, isn't that kinda weird ?" Bella questioned raising one eyebrow.

" No, cause you got genuine Black blood in ya' now baby," An unmistakably male voice stated with a smile in his voice and a wider one when wheeled himself through the door of Bella's hospital room. Hospital gown and all with a small grey box in his lap. " Thought I'd come check on my new sister. "

" Oh, funny Jake how are you feeling ?" Bella asked.

" Like a million bucks, although I'm starting to see why my dad hates these wheelchairs so much. " He replied trying to adjust the wheels to a better angle so he could wheel up to Bella's bedside. God how can Bella stand to smell him. It was like the creature from black lagoon crawled up from the california tar pitts and never showered. Yuck !

" Good, glad to hear it. " Bella replied.

" So I uh..had to go up to Seattle a couple months ago for a new part on the bike. I stopped in this old junk shop and found these. I mean it's totally childish and completely cheesy but I thought since we're like blood brothers or something now that it would be funny. " He explained handing Bella the small box. She shook it and it made a rattling sound.

Quickly undoing the knot on the bow around the box and opening the box up. She grinned and held up two metallic rings. " Wow you're right this is cheesy. But it's also very sweet thanks Jake. " Bella said hugging that dog the best she could. She slipped her ring on and Jacob took his. Her fingers were all too thin from the weight loss to fit on them properly so she slid hers on her thumb. Then they connected their rings. "Wonder twin powers activate !" Bella and Jake exclaimed then errupted into fits of laughter. He gave my human one more hug before saying he had to go before the nurses found out he was missing.

I was starting to wonder where that mace was Charlie gave me. I know my jealousy was completely unfounded but I'm a vampire. We're all about unfounded jealousy.

Carlisle walked in Bella's room shortly after Jacob left. " How is my most stubborn patient today, up and around I see. " He observed in his doctorly tone.

" Yeah, I feel great Carlisle. Like a new person. " Bella answered.

" Well thats because you're recovering at an exponential rate. I've never seen anything like it." Carlisle stated.

" So, does that mean I'm gonna..be a werewolf ?" Bella enquired looking worried.

" It just so happens I kept some sample tubes of Jacob Blacks blood to test against yours. Your blood is forever altered Bella, however you won't be howling at the new moon anytime soon. You aren't changing. " Carlisle reassured my human. Unable to supress a chuckle at his own joke.

" So what I just have a faster healing time now ? Cause I gotta be honest would'nt suck given my history of clumsiness. " Bella joked.

" Well yes and you may notice some extra sensory abilities like heightened smell or hearing later on as you begin to heal more thoroughly. Just enjoy the gifts nature gives you. " Carlisle smiled. " I have to go ladies, I'll be back to check on you later do me a favor don't test out your abilities by running off until then. Also if you keep healing at this rate you can go home in a week. "

" Yes !" Bella and I exclaimed.

" Also I met your parents in the elevator and I already told them that you could be going home early. Later girls. " Carlisle said in parting leaving the room to just Bella and I again.

We enjoyed our alone time for a good hour before being painfully interrupted once more. By Bella's parents. This wouldn't end until she got home..I was counting the days already.


	11. Chapter 11 Starting Over

**Hearts Of Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 11..Starting over **

One week later Bella arrived at her's and Charlie's house. As promised she had signed the waver at the hospital. So that she could walk out the doors herself. Without the blasted wheelchair. She even felt well enough to make Alice and Charlie give her atleast one bag of her own to carry. Alice handed her the bag she was holding relinquishing hold of it with a look of impossibility.

Small sections of the once mouse brown hair were coming in. For that Bella was greatfull but she wished it would've never fallen out in the first place. Atleast it was only permanent, Bella thought she couldn't handle being permanently hairless. She had taken to wearing those bandanas Alice had gotten her. She had a large variety to choose from too from tye dyed to plaid Alice had gotten just about every scheme and pattern there was available.

All the staff at the hospital and Bella's parents agreed her recovery was a marvelous and speedy one. Bella hadn't noticed any other abilities yet though Carlisle assured her she would get atleast one of the wolf traits.

Alice was just happy she didn't inherit the god awful smell. Although she was hoping excessive body hair wasn't the trait that Bella would be receiving.

Bella opened her bedroom window and stuck her head out of it. Looking all around everything outside and in looked new somehow. Like she were viewing it for the first time through anothers eyes. She knew how insanely lucky she had been some people didn't survive this type of agressive illness. There was still a chance it could come back and for that reason she had made the definate decision to make the most of her time. In case she was living on a borrowed clock.

She was going to finally go cliff diving with Jacob and some of the other Quills. She had compiled a list in secret from Alice hoping evertime she added something her girlfriend wouldn't have vision about it and whop her over the head with a frying pan. There was snow covering the ground now. Christmas was closing in and the air smelled less humid and more clear and crisp. Then a horrible smoke smell incaded the clean cold air, Bella looked around for the intrusive stink it was Charlie he'd started burning some twigs and leftover leaves that escaped him. In earlier months he'd been far too concerned with his daughters well being to rake much. Now he was tending to his yard like a man should.

" Hey, dad. " Bella waved from her window.

" Hey, Bells how we doin' , still feelin' okay ?" Charlie asked with fatherly concern.

" Yes, dad I'm fine can't a girl just wave to her father. " Bella asked sarcastically.

" Well, I suppose. " Charlie replied mistified. He scracthed his head. " You never did before. "

" Theres a first time for everything Charlie. " Bella responded with a laugh.

" A-huh. " Charlie nodded and went back to work.

Bella just shook her head and walked away from the window to lay down on the bed. As she backed away to set in her chair she backed right into a cold , solid, form. The form quickly wrapped it's arms around her and drug her down toward the bed. The mortal girl was so startled she almost screamed.

" Shh.." The form silenced turning Bella around. Only to show her a firery white toothed smile.

" Alice, you scared the hell outta me !" Bella said in a loud whisper.

" Well, being a member of the living challenged has it's perks sometimes. Like spooking the life out of your girlfriend so she'll be more turned on when I do this. " The vampire explained never losing her wide mouthed grin. Leaning forward so that she was lying on top of her mortal. Slowly drawing closer to her mouth agonizingly hanging her head mid air. Until Bella lost all patience raising her head up and closing the small piece of distance left between them. Relieving the tention that had been building up inside of the two women for almost three months now. Bella had not had the energy , strength or breath to kiss Alice like she wanted to. Now all that was gone and she could kiss her girl how she deserved to be kissed.

Bella felt a sudden rush of flavors in her mouth. She had kissed Alice a thousand times before. Though never had she tasted so much inside the other girls mouth. She wasn't sure if this was a kickback from the wolf blood or just a side effect of having missed their..what was it Charlie had called it. 'Girl time' .

Alice sensed a change in the mortal and ceased her actions. " What ?" She asked with her million dollar smile.

Bella looked away from her girl and shook her head. " I'm not sure, when we were kissing just now I could've sworn I could taste.."

The vampire looked panicked and wide eyed. She stood straight up off the bed and quickly smelled her breath. " I don't have blood breath do I ? I brushed before I came back from hunting. "

The taller girl stood up facing her vampire and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders. " No, sweety thats not..what I meant..I think I could taste everything in your mouth, right down to your breathmint I'm guessing you had one of those too ?"

It was Alice's turn to look down. " Maybe, I suppose I might have come back here for less than honorable reasons. " She beamed pushing Bella back down on the bed.

" Whoa !" Bella exclaimed as she fell backwards once more onto the soft matress below her. " My, aren't we an agressive little vamp today. " She flirted with fire in her eyes and grin that could only be described as mischevious.

Alice layed her body half on her human and half on the matress this time. " I guess I am it's the hunt it makes my kind more ..aware of the animal like instincts within us. " She explained tugging on Bells shirt collar making her move closer. Drawing her in for more kisses..

" You can't lay it all on the hunt..you forget I've seen you in action when we've made out before. " Bella remarked still grinning.

" Maybe you bring it out in me..I'm your wild vampire.."

" That's right and don't you forget it. "

They wasted no more time on words as they made up for lost time and ravaged each others mouths. Both parties moaning once again at the contact. The feel of two bodies one on the other. The touch of a suddenly well lover.

When Bella parted the kiss for air she raised her hand to Alice's cold cheek. " I missed being with you like this, I love you so much Alice, I'm so in love with you.." She stated breathless and flushed.

" Oh, gods you know what it does to me when you say that. When you look like you do right now. Bella I want you so bad. More than I should want a human it's not good for you it's dangerous. " Alice said with seriousness in her gaze.

" I'm not scared of you Alice, you can control yourself, you won't hurt me. Unless I ask you too. " Bella smirked.

Alice wasted no time planting soft nips and kisses on her girls neck. She could feel the tantilizing blood of her human beating just under her skin. It was pounding her the vampire's ears. She sucked and bit slightly on it not enough to break the skin but just enough to bruise it. Bella could feel the small traces of venom left from the loves bites and it tingled. She ran her hands up and down the pixies back and through her hair. A tear began to roll down Bella's face. Alice kissed it knowing what it was about she pulled the girls bandana off and kiss her head. Letting her know that it didn't matter how much or little hair she had. She loved her girl unconditionally.

" Girl's I'm making lunch who wants gri- -Oh my zeus !" Renee had walked right in on the two in their hot and heavy moment. She covered her eyes and turned around like Rosalie had done. " I'm so sorry girls, I hope you're being safe even if you can't impregnate each other you can still spread diseases. I-"

" Mom, get out please. " Bella asked with a laugh in her voice. Alice had collapsed her head into the cancer survivors neck.

" Well, alright then but if you work up an apetite there'll be grilled cheese sandwhiches down here. " Renee said she nearly closed the door popping her head back in quickly. " Abstenance is a virtue you know. I'm gone. "

" Bella I'm buying you one thing and one thing only for christmas a reinforced chamber door complete with deadbolts. " Alice choked out.

" You know I think that's one gift I wouldn't complain about. " The mortal agreed. Trying to rekindle the mood by kissing her vampires cheek. " This isn't gonna work now is it ?"

" Oh, honey, NO. " Alice said in a honey coated voice the last word said pointedly. " But later if you're up to it, I'm taking you to my house, everybody wants to see you outside of a hospital for a change. "

" I think I can swing that. Just let me take a little nap after I eat something. Are going to wait up here or come down ?" Bella asked.

" I think I'll wait up here I don't think I can face Renee again so soon. " Alice answered embarressment in her voice.

" Be thankful she did'nt catch us in the throws of passion and she only saw us in the throws of..hickeys oh no. Ali , you gave me a hickey. A giant one I look like I made out with jaws !" Bella exclaimed worriedly looking in the mirror indeed the mark was worthy of the criticism it was given.

" Oh, calm down it's nothing a little make-up can't cure. Come here. " Alice ordered taking her powder puff and some tone enhancer out of her purse. She worked quickly at the mark. " There all done spaz. Now go eat something I can practically hear your stomach growling. "

" Yes, mom. " Bella teased. Making Alice's eyes widen again. " Chillout, Ali she's fine with us, I swear mom's more open minded than Charlie is even. I think she was a hippie in another life. "

Bella spent some time with her mom eating lunch of course Renee sent her daughter back up stairs to lay down when she was done eating. With an extra sandwhich for Alice. That Bella would have to eat. However the girl didn't think it would be a problem she was suddenly famished. The girl stopped before walking all the way upstairs. " Oh, mom Alice is taking me to her house pretty soon. I'll be back before dark and-"

" That's fine Bella dear, you're in the home of a doctor I'm not worried at all. Have fun just don't overdue yourself on your first week back. " Renee said carefully.

" I won't mom, thanks. " With that Bella hurried up the stairs and to her room scarfing down the sandwhich and tossing herself across the bed. She patted the matress with her right hand for Alice to get up from her seat in the comfy chair. " Ok, cuddle time. " She grinned.

Alice made her way to the mortal before her and laid herself next to her warm body. " I was beginning to think you'd turned and decided to eat Renee instead eating with her. " She joked.

Bella slapped at her girl's arm having no effect of course but giving her satisfaction none the less. " That's not funny. I did eat alot though, for me I had like three well actually four sandwhiches. Renee sent one up for you. "

" Well, that's two.." Alice remarked vaguely.

" What's two ?"

" So far your taste has evolved and now you're eating like a wild man. " Alice explained. " Maybe you're going to get more than one trait, but atleast you smell as good as before. "

" Alice my dear even if I was a werewolf I would still smell better than the average. " Bella commented before snuggling up to her vampire and falling asleep.

1 month later.

Bella had made great strides in her recovery, turns out the over sensitive taste. Was due in part by one of her medications for nausea. Even after not taking it for a couple of weeks you could still experiance the side effects.

At this moment in time the mouse haired girl was setting in an exam room. Waiting for the results of her latest blood test. Alice was there holding her hand she told Bella earlier she knew the results of the test. But Bella wanted to receive them from Carlisle. She was nervous Alice knew the results and she wasn't freaking out and trying to carry her everywhere. So that was good wasn't it ? Then again maybe she was trying to spare her feelings from the terrible news. 'Oh, god I gotta stop thinking about this.' The teenager tried to think of other things instead. Like if her results were good enough this time around. Alice and Charlie would finally surrender the key to her bike. The two of them had conspired to hide them from her when she started chemo.

Bella was in the middle of a fantasy about riding in the country when a someone else entered the exam room. " Bella I have good news for you dear. " It was Carlisle she'd know that low handsome voice anywhere. She looked up and he smiled at her.

" Please just give it up already Carlisle I'm dying to ride my baby again ?" Bella pleaded then noticing the displaced and confused look on the doctors face she blushed. " Uh, I was talking about my motorcycle ! Alice and Charlie hid my keys from me and I haven't spent anytime with her in months. "

" Yes, I see, well without further ado then. " Carlisle pulled out the blood test results page. " Your white cell count is up to near normal levels again and you're in total remission. I think it's safe to say werewolf blood is the cure for cancer. " The doctor joked.

" YES !" Bella exclaimed hopping off the exam table and giving Carlisle a great big hug. Then she went to her girlfriend and gave her a searing kiss. " Cough up my keys lady right now. "

" Here, " Alice begrudgingly gave up Bella's keys. " I don't suppose theres anything I can say to you. That'll make you not wanna ride that funeral on wheels ?"

" Nope. " Bella deadpanned. " But you can ride it with me. " She said with a grin.

" Okay. The things I do for my human. " Alice shook her head.

" You ladies have a good time, Bella please stay out of the hospital for awhile. I'll see you at home Alice. " Carlisle finished and left the two lovers alone.

" I'm cured, I have an awesome girl in my life and now I have the keys to my baby back. What more could a girl ask for ?"

Alice got a glint in her eye. " I could think of a few things..like shopping. "

" Oh, come on I'm gonna live I don't wanna feel depressed right now. "

" Too bad you're getting an outfit for the winter dance, we missed spring fling and I'm not missing this. So just take it like a man. " Alice teased taking Bella's hand as the couple left the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12 This Love

Okay first off thank u 2 all the subbers and reviews / comments left about this story you';re all awesome. Also to all those who purchased a copy of my actual original novel. I am completely sold out of them on Amazon except for a couple of new copies from another seller on there. has them and Barnes and Noble I believe has some left. Thanks so much. Also I mean no infringement on anyone's work especially Stephenie Meyer.

I am in no way proud of stealing the title for this chapter from a Maroon 5 song. But it just makes sense and you'll all see why. To All you youngin's readin this , this chapter is rated M

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 12. This Love . . .

" Alice.." Bella whined as the short vampire drug her by the hand and into the dress shop.

" Oh, shush you. " Alice turned around and gave her girl a kiss on the cheek then leaned in and whispered in her ear. " Do this for me and I'll make it up to you later. "

" Fine but it better be something good. " Bella agreed to the blackmail.

Alice smiled out the corner of her mouth. " Oh, it will be. "

" I'm going to the pants section, dresses and I don't mix too clumsy. " Bella informed her love.

" Yes I know I've seen the outcomes of my making you wear a dress. None of them ennd without you in some sort of cast. I'll be in the formal gowns let me see you in your outfit before you buy it. "

" Yea, yeah, Hey wait you're psychic just envision it. "

" Bella dear my visions are subjective I can no more tell if you'll go with the blue one or the white one anymore than I can predict the exact date of the apocalypse. " Alice informed her human.

" A-poc-alypse ?" Bella sounded out slowly with a gaping jaw.

Alice waved a hand in the air brushing off the topic. " It won't matter anyway it's hundreds of years away now go..shop. "

" Okay, but I want a further report later...Ali.." Bella looked around only to realise she was talking to herself.

Halfway through Alice's dress shopping spree, she got a vision. Bella was going with a white on black ladies suit. Hmm... She thought this little blue number ought to complement her well. She met up with her girl at the checkout.

The totals were paid for and the girls were out of the store holding hands on their walk to the car. " You know Ali something occured to me while I was shopping for this monkey suit. "

" The fact that when we show up to the dance together we'll be outing ourselves to the whole school . " Alice replied.

" Yeah. " Bella nodded.

" Are you too nervous, are you ashamed to be with me. I mean I'm breaking like a thousand rules being-" Alice was interrupted by Bella's mouth on hers in soft kiss.

" No, I am none of the above just a little nervous as to what some peoples reactions will be. But I already know Angela knows, which means Eric knows and Charlie and Renee know. I don't care about the extra hundred kids I don't even know. Besides they're all gonna be jealous when they see. I brought the most beautiful date with me."

For one of only a handfull of times in her un-life Alice Brandon Cullen was speachless. She stopped walking by now they in the parking lot. It had started to rain nothing terrenchal yet just a fine mist. The short vampire pulled her human close and kissed her with all her usable might.

" What was that for ?" Bella asked cluelessly.

" That was so sweet, what you just said and what makes it so sweet. Is that you're the first person to say that and mean it because you don't just see the outside of me and think that. You really think I'm beautiful.."

Bella put a hand over where her girlfriends heart should've been. " Right there that's the most beautiful thing about you. Nevermind that you sparkle in the sun like a thousand peices of glitter have been poured in your skin. Or that when you walk it's like you're dancing and that your eyes look like they're having an electrical storm whenever we kiss. I'm in love with all of you Alice not just the obvious. You must be too otherwise you would'nt have stuck with me when I was so sick I couldn't even muster a smile in your direction. "

Alice mimicked Bella's movement placing a cold hand on her warm chest. Where her heart was located. " I love what I knew was in there waiting to get out. All of those months I watched the person I love most in this world. Turn into death itself and come back. I need you. "

" I need _ you. " _Bella repeated breathless and tear soaked.

Silently they got into Alice's car and drove to the Cullen house. " My family is out hunting they plan to be gone for a couple of days. "

" Really, did you bring me here to seduce me miss Cullen ?" Bella asked with a grin.

" Maybe. " Alice returned then leaning in close to her human to whisper. " I'd rather make love with you though. "

Bella felt her breath hitch. Alice laughed at her surprise. " What is it too much for a mere mortal to handle ?" She teased trying to ease some of her girls tension.

" No it's not that, I thought..what about your promise to Esme , I mean how can hide it your brother that creepy little Edward reads minds. "

" Easy I'll block it. "

" You can do that ?" Bella asked this time surprise in her voice.

" Yep, I've been practicing with Jazz. I'm of course no where near as good as he is at it. But I can hide this one memory from him. I want to be with Bella in every way that implies. But if you're not ready it's cool too we can just go to the waterfall. Or catch up on hom-"

Bella cut off her girl with a chaste kiss that was soon reclaimed and transformed into something deeper. Alice let her tongue do the walkin righ into Bella's mouth running her hands all over the warmer girls back. Which caused tiny goosebumps to raise on every inch of flesh she touch. A fire errupted inside the women and soon they were forcing each other to part long enough to enter the house.

They arrived in Alice's room with the large bed so close they eyed each other cautiously. Making sure both parties were willing. They were getting so serious that they couldn't handle it. The girls errupted in a fit of laughter.

" I love you Ali. "

" I love you Bell."

Bella smiled with heat in her eyes. " Make love with me. "

Alice didn't have to reply with words. She kissed her human they started with small carefull kisses one ending where the other began. Then Bella deepened the kissing by touching her tongue to Alice's lips.

The girls moaned at the contact of hot on cold. Bella put her arms around the pixie sized girl running her hands up and down her back. Alice returned the touch only on the stomach of the human girl. She loved to feel her abs as she breathed deeper and heavier.

Every single inch of their clothed bodies were touching. There wasn't enough room between them for an ounce of air to fit. Bella walked her girl over to the bed and lay her down gently on the mattress below them. Alice kicked off her heels and ran her bare foot up and down Bella's calf and ankle for her to take her shoes off too.

Bella let out a huff she wanted to keep kissing her girlfriend but oh, no off the with the shoes first. She bent down and undid the nikes she was wearing. Then looked at Alice with a there happy expression. Alice bit her nails looking at her girl standing there waiting to take her to higher places. She stretched out her arm taking Bella by the hand and leading her down on top of her body. Bella placed herself between Alice's legs. She knew it felt good to the vampire when she let out a moan then grabbed her face and began kissing her breath away.

Bella took hold of one of the cold hands running through the short hair she had now. Pulling it away from it's operation scalp massage pulling out of the kiss to lavish kisses down the arm and up Ali's shoulders and neck. Bella licked then nipped at her girl's neck and upper chest by her collar bones.

All the time Alice ran her hands through Bella's short hair and moaned at the feel of every sensation Bella was giving her at this moment.

Bella worked her way lower She thought to herself it had been a good thing Alice wore her button up dress today. As she slowly unbuttoned the first three notches of the dress. Kissing every bit of flesh that was uncovered. Bella had started at the top working her hands and mouth down to the very last button. She hovered there momentarily to build suspense. Then undid the last two buttons at Ali's thighs. She then went back up to her stomach kissing and licking the muscled area even though her skin was hard and cool there was a soft femininity to it.

Alice raised her body from the bed so the last of the dress could fall down her arms. She gently pushed Bella's head into her abdomen to kiss it harder. When she did Alice moaned loudly. Bella stopped to look at her discovery of a bare skinned Alice. Her mouth gaped never had she seen so much beauty in the world than in this person. It made her so hot to be mere inches away from it.

Bella could take one moment away from the skin of her vampire no more. She charged at the pixie and knocked her back on the bed kissing her sweet mouth running her hands up the smaller girls sides and onto the mounds of flesh on her chest caressing them then breaking the kissing so she could nip and suck on them properly until their pink tips could've cut glass they were so pointed.

" Oh, Bella !' Alice moaned uncontrollably. Pushing the larger girl's mouth further down onto her breasts. " More..Oh."

Bella ran her tongue over the tender flesh circling the outside then sucking a nipple into her mouth. Alice couldn't take it anymore she had to show this girl what she was doing to her she rolled them over so that she was now on top and undid Bella's camp shirt quickly to reveal two larger perfectly rounded bra clad breasts. The girl underneath raised up for easy removal of the shirt Alice reached around while kissing her warm neck and unclasped her bra. Slowly sliding it down her shoulders. Alice saw that her nipples were already erect and screaming for attention. She kissed her Bella wildly laying her back down on the bed never breaking the kiss. They were moaning now their bare skin touching. Breasts rubbing against one anothers. Bella ran her hands down to Alice's butt squeezing her cheeks the vampire sat straight up as Bella continued her course of action squeezing and letting go then running her hands over the backs and in between her thighs almost up to her center then stopping.

The teasing was driving Alice crazy. Much more of this and she would need an asylum. She tried with all her strength to ignore her girls touches and focused on her task. leaning back down she began kissing Bella's breasts licking them and sucking her nipples with her mouth on one and her left hand massaging the other breast. It worked she made Bella moan her name again and again.

When Alice trailed kisses up to her girl's neck Bella took the oppurtunity to begin her mission again. Rubbing the inside of Alice's thighs this time making her way up to her vampires folds. She was so wet it was amazing. She rolled them both over again so Bella was on top now. She kissed her way down Alice's body. Alice wasn't trying to gain control this time. She was moaning for Bella to take her over the edge.

Bella placed her hand over Alice's sex. " Oh, god so warm oh, Bella touch me ...please. " The vampire pleaded.

Bella needed no further invitation. She kissed Alice hard and slid two fingers into her soft depths. The vampire moaned into her mouth. Bella was slow at first then faster.

" Bella please faster baby. " Alice pleaded again.

The girl doubled her speed then rubbed her most hidden treasure with her thumb. Alice was pumping her hips it only took five strokes of Bella's thumb over the sensitive nerve ending.

" Cum for me Alice. "

" I ..I..I'm cumming Bella !" Alice was gone. Her eyes lidded over as wave after wave of pleasure rose and fell inside her through her whole body.

" That was ..you're so amazing. " Bella stated.

Alice looked at her with darkened lust filled eyes. " But Bella dear we aren't done yet. It's your turn. "

Sure enough twenty minutes later Alice's head was bobbing up and down between Bella's legs. Bella was teetering on the edge Alice could feel it. Bella pressed her pixie's head further into her as she began to feel her self nearing the edge of the cliff. " Oh, Alice!" The vampire kissed her way back up to Bella looking into her eyes. Pulling a sheet over the two of them. As Bella shivered slightly from the intense pleasure rushing through her.

" What are you thinking ?" Alice asked after a few minutes of holding her girl in her arms.

" I was thinking that I hope you hide both of our thoughts from Edward otherwise I'll never be able to look your family in the eye again. " Bella deadpanned.

Both girls laughed.

" Seriously I wanna know whats goin' on in that brilliant mind of yours. "

" I was thinking how lucky I am, to be with you. How good this feels here in your arms. I dream about this you know. "

" You dream about ruining five hundred thread count egyptian cotton sheets. " Alice teased.

" No, I dream about being this way with you forever. " Bella replied in a sleepy voice.

" Uh, oh I've worn out the human. Time for you to sleep. "

" I know will you hold me while I sleep ?"

" Duh. Now sleep and when you wake up maybe we can have a shower then I suppose I'll have to feed you. " Alice grinned. " You're worse than a puppy dog. "

" Hey you better watch that I have puppy dog blood now. " Bella warned shaking a finger. Alice grabbed it and kissed it.

" Goodnight Alice. "

" Goodnight Bella. "

Alice did something that evening she hadn't done in eighty some odd years. She fell asleep in her lovers arms.


	13. Chapter 13 New Gifts And Complications

I know this is a short chap but I wanted to explain a few things about what is going to happen in further chapters and this is the filler to the plot. ENJOY : )

Hearts of fire and ice

Chapter 13..New Gifts and Complications..

The next thing Alice knew it was morning. She awoke to Bella's snoring in her ear. Without thinking she jumped out of bed. Startling the woman beside her. Bella Sat straight up in the large bed wrapping a sheet around her.

" What ! What is it Alice ?" Bella asked quickly.

Alice threw on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. Bella's clothes from when she'd slept over when she was sick. Because Charlie had to be out of town for some policeman's conference. " I..I don't know, Bella I was as sleep I just woke up. It was like one minute I was enjoying holding you and the next I'm waking up like poof and it's morning. "

" Wow, I'm better at making love than I thought I was if I can wear out a vampire. " Bella grinned.

" Haha funny Bells but seriously I think something might be wrong. " Alice stated worried setting back down on the bed and running her hands through her tufted bed head.

" I'm sure everything is fine sweety. " Bella reassured her lover rubbing her back gently.

" In all my years I've never heard of any vampire sleeping Bella. I don't know what this means. Which means I'm going to have tell Carlisle then he's going to know we were together last night. Then Esme will know because vampires don't keep secrets from their mates. " Alice explained freaking out once more.

" Calm down, we'll deal okay first let's just find out what's going on then take it from there. " Bella reasoned.

" You're right this is just one of those things that'll have to work itsself out. " Alice replied calming down again.

" Good, now speaking of Esme what does she have in the fridge for little ol' humans because I'm starving !"

Alice giggled. " You wore out a vampire and I made a human hungry. "

Bella looked at her girlfriend sensually and smiled. " Yes, you did in more ways than one. "

" I've created a monster haven't I ?" Alice returned the smile.

" I don't know what you're talking about my dear, you know I was reading ahead in Biology that we need to conserve as much water as possible. I was thinking before I eat and you go off to hunt maybe we could conserve water by showering together. "

" Well I see your point it really is up to us to make a difference. Let's do it then. " Alice replied laughing at her own words. Kissing Bella clear into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Bella and Alice were steaming up the mirrors in the bathroom. When Alice zoned out in the middle of their steaming up. Like the graceful person she was Bella nearly slipped when Alice had let go of her. Grabbing her again quickly.

" We've gotta get outta here and into some clothes Bella, It's Calisle and Esme they're returning early one of Carlisle's patients isn't doing well with is blood pressure medicine. " Alice said in a panic.

" Crap !" Bella exclaimed. " How long do we have ?"

" Approximately thirty minutes they're driving to look normal he's stopping at his office first. "

" Okay let's go. "

About a half hour later to the second Carlisle and Esme pulled up in his Mercedes.

Bella was calmly setting in the kitchen eating some toast and eggs drinking juice. Nothing out of the usual behavior when she was an overnight guest. Alice had gone off to hunt she found she was also starving after several minutes of not making out with Bella.

Carlisle and Esme could of course smell Bella the moment they arrived. " Bella, lovely to have you spending time here again. We're so happy you're healing. "

" Thanks Carlisle it's good to feel normal again. " Bella replied in as normal a tone as she could muster. Trying hard not to use her just made sweet love with your daughter grin. That had been spread across her face since she woke up this morning.

" I see you found the groceries I bought yesterday. Alice said you two might be having a sleepover did you find the bed in the guest room to be adequitely comfortable ?"

Bella bit her tongue instead of her toast. " Bed ? Oh, right the bed yes it was very comfortable thank you so much. You guys do too much for me. "

" It was nothing really we want you to be at home here as you are in your own home. " Carlisle replied in his gentle voice.

" Where is Alice ? " Esme asked curiously.

" Out hunting she said to tell you both she'd be back in fifteen. " Bella replied then took a drink of cold juice to soothe the blister errupting on her tongue from biting it.

" Alright, well I will be in my office upstairs. If you need anything Bella. " Carlisle informed their human guest.

" I will be in the garden if you want to help you're welcom to. Those weeds don't pluck themselves you know. " Esme stated in her typical motherly fashion.

" Let me just finish eating and I'll be right there. "

" Alright no rush I'll probably be out there all day. Just whenever. " Esme said heading out the french doors that lead to the back yard.

Alice hopped through the window near the large oak tree and smiled at Bella. " Ok, so are you all ready to face the music ?" She asked.

" Of course my dear but I'll never be sorry about it no matter what he says. What we did was right and beautiful and I don't ever want to forget it. " Bella vowed standing up from the bar stool she had been seated in. Alice wrapped her fingers around her girlfriends and they went up to Carlisle's office.

Alice knocked tentatively at the office door. " Come In. " Greeted Carlisle's soft wise voice.

" Alice how can I help you, It seems I have plenty of time now since all my patient needed was the right prescription filled. He accidently filled his wife's which was for low blood pressure. " The doctor laughed.

Bella snickered at the explanation.

" Well what I'm about to tell you it falls under doctor patient confidentiality, atleast until Bella and I are married or living together or something. " Alice was as serious as Bella had ever seen her.

" Okay, so basically what you're saying is that I canoot tell my wife ? " Carlisle replied his voice gatehring an edge to it. He sat at the edge of his deck and folded his arms.

" Right, last night Bella and I were together.."

" By together you mean together like you are right now or .." Carlisle let his words trail he wasn't going to say it for his daughter. If she was able to do it she should be able to say it.

" We made love doctor Cullen. " Bella stepped up.

" We didn't really plan but I promised Esme I wouldn't until Bella and I were married and well I didn't want her to think less of me if she found out. " Alice explained further biting her lower lip.

" I understand though I don't think your mother cold value you any less if she did know. But this in itsself is not the issue is it ? There is something more that you have yet to tell me ? " Carlisle offered.

" After we..made love we fell asleep Carlisle I fell asleep I'm a vampire we don't sleep. What's wrong with me ?"

Carlisle grinned. " Theres nothing wrong with you Alice. "

" Huh..explain please because Alice is around me all the time I've never seen her so much as yawn. " Bella stated stunned at Carlisle's calm demeanor.

" Bella has wolf blood in her now, it is true that most of the wolves around here detest our kind. However there are some werewolves whom actually fall in love with vampires. Werewolves have the ability to calm their mates into a sleep like state with their pheramones. I have heard some stories that there have been a couple of cases of a vampire experiencing this exact side effect. Bella I believe you've found one of your kickbacks from Jacob Black's marrow donation. " Carlisle explained looking the whole time like he would burst out in laughter. " You have nothing to be worried about Alice , next time you're over here Bella guest room. I don't like keeping secrets from my wife and I would like to know how the bed is not in that way. You two can stop smiling like I cannot see you. Now was that all ?"

" Yes , Carlisle thank you. " Alice and Bella both answered. The girls left the father figure alone to his reading.

Alice got a curious smile on her face when she was walking at normal speeds down the stairs with Bella hand in hand.

" What ?" Bella laughed nervously.

" Nothing, I just thought since the sun is out today you might wanna go to the waterfall that's all. But if you wanna go home it's totally fine too. " Alice explained.

" I would love nothing more than to go to the waterfall with you, Piggy back of course right ?"

" Is there another way, " Alice shook her head. " Hop on. "

The girls were out the door and no less than ten minutes later at the waterfall. It was beautiful since the water hadn't frozen. Moving waters usually don't coupled with the small amount of snow still on the ground. It was really a beauty filled serene place to be in.

" You should see it when the flowers bloom in the spring it's breathtaking, if I had breath that is. " Alice said in a melancholy tone of voice.

" I bet, so I have werewolf pheramones now and I can really knock you on your feet with them. I guess we'll have to be careful from now on. I can't have you drifting off in the middle of school or anything. " Bella joked.

" No we can't have that, " Alice agreed with a giggle. " Bella what you gave me last night the ability to sleep I mean. It was something I never thought I would experience again. Some of my human memories have been coming back to me since I started seeing you. Not alot of them you understand just flashes here and there of..another life, another whole time period. I remembered when my parents left me at that atrocious assylum because I had an ability beyond their understanding. Last night I got to dream and I dreamt alot of things my turning. I can't remember the pain but I saw the shadow of an older man who did it to me. Turned me I mean. "

" Ali, I'm sorry you had suck crappy parents, want me to go back in time and give'em a peice of my mind ?" Bella responded brushing her girls hair with her right hand. Alice rested her head on the taller girls shoulder.

" Hmm.. well it's a thought but alass no time machines yet. No I haven't seen when they'll be invented yet so don't ask. I'm not a mgic eightball ya' know. " Alice drawled.

" Don't be silly I see you as more of a magic mirror or crystal ball. Besides even if you don't know everything I still wouldn't be the fool to bet against you Alice. " Bella affirmed.

" So you two are mates isn't that sweet, a vampire and a blood bag. " Hissed a voice from the depths of the woods causing the girls to jump and Alice to shove Bella behind her protectively taking a predatory defensive stance.

Out of the woods came a redheaded and a blonde man. He was shirtless and she wore a fur.

" Don't you touch or I'll tear you to pieces, get out these are our woods !" Alice demanded to the sadistic looking vamps.

Alice sent a telepathic message to her telepathic brother. "_Edward bring the others come quickly to the waterfall, bad vampires and they want Bella ! HURRY !"_

Alice just prayed the others would arrive in time. She couldn't take them alone she'd die trying though. Edward was the fastest he would get there first. She hoped...

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

HEARTS OF FIRE AND ICE

CHAPTER 14..THE OTHERS OF OUR KIND AREN'T KIND...

_Alice shoved Bella behind her and took a defensive stance.._

_She sent a telepathic message to Edwards mind for help._

_" Edward brings the others to the waterfall, there are others of our kind they want to hurt Bella, Hurry !" _

Edward was in a bit of a tight spot when the message hit his brain. He thought there was only one cougar he was stalking for blood. However there were about three of them in the vicinity and they all came up out of the brush. To help their fellow animal pinning Edward to the side of a cave. Upon hearing Alice's message he jumped over the wildcats and headed for the others.

" Emmet, Rose, Jasper . We have to go to the waterfall Alice and Bella are in trouble ! I'm going ahead since I'm faster. " Edward informed the group in a voice inaudible to human ears.

The others were waiting for Edward to see how he would be getting himself out of the mess of cougars. Before the storm broke and they were all off and running. Even Rosalie who wasn't particularly fond of Bella. But did not wish her harm in any way either. Was running at a pace faster than normal for a vampire that is.

Edward was the first on the scene having gone ahead of his brothers and sister.

" You're not welcome here it is time for you both to leave. " He ordered his voice dripping with venom.

" Well we could however it's a fair fight now and the winners get the human..whom smells ever so tantilizing. " The blonde vampire shot back with a low growl.

" If it's a fair fight you're lookin' for dude you've just lost. Because now it's more like five on two and when our parents get here it'll be seven on two. You better just back your asses up and head back to wherever it is you came from. " Emmet warned as he jumped out of a nearby spruce. Having jumped through trees his best ability and his fastest form of travel. The whole way back.

Rosalie and Jasper were the next to come out of the woods.

Esme broke through the door to Carlisle's office worry sketched all over her painfully beautiful features. " Carlisle there are others in our woods the girls went to the waterfall. They could hurt Alice and Bella we must hurry !" The couple took off like they had invisible jet packs on their backs.

Arriving a short time later making the total seven, Emmet had threatened the bloodsuckers with earlier.

Seeing the actual numbers instead of just the empty promises words can hold. The blonde vampire backed down and his red headed girlfriend with him. Before he left completely though he shook a finger at Bella.

" This isn't over yet human. " He smirked evilly. " I'll be back with others who aren't so kind. "

All the Cullens knew what this meant. War. What was worse was that it was a war with their own kind. They would fight to the death if need be to protect the newest and still un-turned member of their family.

The whole way back to the Cullen's house Bella couldn't stop shaking. She was being targetted by the very kind of people she'd befriended all those months ago.

Alice burst through the front door of the large house hidden in the trees. Taking Bella off of her back and placing her shaking , frightened form on the white sofa.

" Her pulse is weak she's in shock, There will probably be an anxiety attack to follow after. Alice get her a blanket from the guest room. " Carlisle ordered checking the human girl's condition.

Alice came back as fast as she had left this time with a large flowerey blanket in towe. She raised Bella up and slid between the space of her and the couch wrapping the blanket around her girlfriend.

" W-what does he want with me ?" Bella stammered.

" He's a tracker , the hunt is his obcession he'll never give up now that he's smelled her blood. It's like his own version of crack. " Edward explained in a tense tone. He liked Bella and he liked seeing his sister so happy. He wanted nothing to happen that would change this.

" So we need to leave. " Alice said rationally.

" What, I can't leave Charlie he'll think I abandoned him like mom did. " Bella replied somewhat calmer. Jasper was the man responsible for that. He was sending a calming emotion out into the room to help them think better.

" We don't have a choice Bella this guy won't stop until he's killed you. "

" Or until we've killed him. " Emmet responded smashing his doubled up fist into his open hand. " I've had to fight our kind before but they're not easy to kill. "

" No, we'll have to tear them apart and burn the pieces. " Carlisle added further explanation. " I to make this clear though I don't relish the thought of killing another living being even a sadistic one like this James. "

" Bella you need to stay where we can fully protect you, so I'll call Charlie and ask him if it's okay that you stay with us tonight. " Esme interjected.

" Wha-what about Charlie he's my father James could try to go after him to get to me. I won't stay here knowing he's in danger. " Bella vowed.

" Jasper will go and watch over the house with Edward. While Emmet, Rosalie , Alice and Esme with myself will be guarding you. " Carlisle reassured the young girl.

" Alright, so I guess it's the guest room for me tonight, Carlisle I hope that bed is actually as comfortable as the sales guy said it was. " Bella said stretching and standing up a small yawn escaping her throat.

" No, you won't you're staying in Alice's room. " Esme stated. " You need to be in a room with atleast one of us at all times. Alice is your mate you will stay with her. I'm sorry I made you promise to not be together until you were married. I guess I just feel so much like your mother I wanted what was best for you. I see now that Bella is your true mate and that certain feelings come with that kind of connection. Feelings that can rarely be supressed. So you have mine and Carlisle's blessing. "

Alice hugged her mother figure with all her might. Smiling happily even with such strained circumstances. " Thank you Esme , you are my mother though because you're the only one whom I can remember. Plus you're great with helping me in a crisis. Come on Bella let us get you to bed. You've had a bad scare you need your rest. "

" Holy werewolf droppings you can fall asleep with her !" Edward exclaimed with shock in his usually brooding eyes.

Rosalie and Emmet exchanged baffled but amused looks. " Vampires can't sleep you idiot , you sure you don't have your mind reading dial tuned to too high a frequency. " Rosalie stated half laughing.

" No , it's true actually Bella has found her gift from the bone marrow transplant with Jacob Black. She can exscrete pharamones that actually cause even our kind to sleep. " Alice shook her head.

Esme tossed her long hair back , folded her arms together and laughed. " Yes, but that's only after sexual contact between a vampire and a werewol- Oh...OH I see well congratualtions. I'm just going to go make something for Bella to eat now. So I'll be in the kitchen if..anything is needed from me. " The vampire said quickly excusing herself from the full living room.

Bella just knew if Esme were human she'd be redder than a mustang convertible. The human laughed at the thought of her would be mother in law turning such a shade. " Uhm..wow this is awkward I'll just go talk to Esme. "

Bella ran up the stairs into the kitchen where she found the motherly immortal. She was chopping vegetables and placing in a large bowl. " Hello, Bella , Alice told me you were a vegetarian so I thought salad would an apropriate thing to fix you. "

" Yea, no that's..salad is my favorite thing to eat actually. Could I give you a hand ?" The younger girl asked carefully.

" Yeah, just grab a knife out of that drawer over there and start chopping. " Esme replied pointing to the small utility drawer nearest the sink.

As the two women stood chopping ,dicing ,slicing. Bella chose her words carefully. " You know Esme we , that is Alice and I didn't plan on this happening it just did. I'm happy it did I feel so much more connected to her I didn't even think that was possible. "

" Of course it is Bella..theres so much that hasn't been explained to you isn't there? " Esme enquired.

" I guess, would you wanna be the person to make things clear ? My mom's back in Florida and Charlie isn't exactly someone to talk to about ..these kinds of things. "

" Well when one of our kind shares a romantic connection with a human it's usually because they are the vampire's singer. This means that their blood sings to the vampire it makes them completely at the mercy of their instincts. Doesn't usually end well for the human. However Alice is a bit different when she found out you were her singer she controlled the thirst like it was nothing. Did you want more tomatoes than that dear ?" Esme paused her explanation and asked.

" Just a few more maybe, I like tomatoes. You were saying ?" Bella urged on.

" Well, we knew that when she controlled it so well amazingly well. You weren't her singer at all but her mate you see the difference is that with mate attraction the thirst it there but it's managable. However with a singer it's more like a bloodlust situation. In the extremely rare chance that one our kind makes love with a member of yours even without turning them. It's a marker a promise of eternal unity. When you and Alice did this , you gave her body the eternal promise of your body. I know you're in love with Bella it's just I'm not sure that as a young person you realise what kind of.."

" Whoa, stop right there I'm with Alice I wanna be with Alice forever, I would never ..ever even think of being with another person the way I was with her last night. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't have depth, I'm not just some blind, insensitive mortal fleshling or whatever you call me when I'm not around. I know my being with Ali is hard for you. I'm just not sure if it's because you're a like this caring motherly being who wants nothing but the best for her. Or because you're a homophobe ! In either case I suggest you get over it. " Bella stomped out of the kitchen into the living room where she seemed to either ignore or not take notice of the fact all eyes were on her. With surprise and a few snickers. Grabbed Alice by the hand pressed up against the wall and kissed her harder than she'd ever kissed anyone in her life. Alice was completly swept away and although unecessary breathless. " In case anybody was still wondering I'm gonna be here with Alice for my whole life and if you don't like it I got two words for ya' . "

Alice was so hot now she was practically druling. " Come on Bella lets go to the somewhere..else. "

Jasper almost couldn't handle the emotions in the room. They ranged from total amusement, to Bella's anger , to Alice's arousal from that kiss. Which almost knocked him on his behind.

The girls headed up the stairs. Leaving the room in confusion. Carlisle shook his head. " Why did I have to add members to my family I couldn't just endure eternity alone. I just had to pick a wife and kids when men with heartbeats and sun tans would kill for a life like mine. ' He thought to himself bemused at the current situation. ' Mother always said there would be days like this why did they all have to be.."

In a darkened alley outside of town. Blood dripped from the mouth of a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes. On the ground a victimized body shook with the signs of venom poisoning their system. Like a snake bite paralyzes it's prey.

" Soon I'll have an army of newborns like us Victoria and we will run this wretched town. "


	15. Chapter 15

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 15 Seeing Is Beleiving !

Charlie Swan was a simple man. It did not take much to please him a flat screen,monday night football, couple of friends and his daughter's happiness. Lately her happiness had been found in the arms of Alice Cullen. An odd but charmingly sweet girl he thought. He had taken the news his daughter was gay quite well for an old fashioned guy. He didn't want to be cool all accepting dad. But this was something Bella could no more help than she could help the freckles across her nose. Or the fact that she was more clumsy sometimes than a bull in a china shop.

However he was beginning to think that the Cullens were adopting his daughter for their own. He hadn't seen Bella in two days and something just didn't quite add up. Which was why he was headed out to the Cullen house in his squad car as a surprise drop in on his only child. Just to make sure the whole Cullen family was there and not just her and Alice which would mean hanky panky might be going on. The only problem was Charlie had always prepared himself to threaten boys. Which basically meant a simple line or two about castration and his daughter would be a shoe in for virgin 'til graduation. If he was lucky _grad school _!

However given the recent turn of events in finding out his daughter played on the other team. Also meant that Alice Cullen had no organs to be threatened with removal. However it also meant she couldn't get pregnant until they were able to afford some kind of adoption or whatever that thing was with the turkey baster. Which made him wince to think about so he immediately switched his train of thoughts to the playoffs.

Elsewhere in the wooded trails directly behind the Cullen's whale of a house. Bella had Alice pinned up against a large old sugar maple tree. Kissing her vampire girlfriend senseless.

Alice was in heaven she was raking her finger nails along the sensitive skin of Bella's back as they kissed passionately. Alice's center was pressed against Bella's and all was under control. Until Bella started moving her hips pressing herself into Alice with more pressure added. The vampire had to moan loudly.

" Oh, god Bella do you know what you're doing to me , right now. " Alice moaned out breathlessly. As the human lavished kisses all over the pixie girl's neck and collar bones. Luckily Alice was wearing a low-cut top today. Which made access much easier for her lover even from this angle.

Bella smiled into her immortal's neck. " Of course why else do you think I'm doing it. "

" Maybe to be amazingly torturess. You are just playing you don't actually intend to take me right here in the forest behind my house where my whole family can hear do you ?"

Bella pressed herself firmly into the black haired beauty causing her to scream. " What do you think ? "

" My,,my..my one night with me and you're a regular nymp..Oh, OH wow..okay you want me you got me. " Alice said before she couldn't speak any further. Bella's mouth was on hers their tongues danced across teeth and the other's tongue memorizing every crevice.

" You're mouth tastes so sweet..baby." Bella moaned out as Alice's fingers reached under Bella's tank top and started to massage her stomach and breasts. Slowly pressing and kneading then pinching. Her girlfriends sexiest parts as they kissed.

Inside the house Emmet was playing a game of pool with Carlisle. When his dog like ears zeroed in on something coming from the woods. After a couple of seconds he knew exactly who the parties were and just what it was they were doing. He got a gleam in his dark brown eyes. " Um..Carlisle let's just call this a tie I'm going to go check the grounds one more time just to be sure those creeps aren't hidin' anywhere on our land. "

" That sounds like a fine idea I'll join you. " Carlisle replied still focussed on making his last shot count before heading out with his 'son' .

Emmet coughed a little. " Um..no that's okay Carlisle I want to be alone for awhile and cool off I'm still kinda mad about earlier with James, I can handle it alone. "

" Well , alright then just call us if you need us to help. I'm going up to my study for a bit then. " Carlisle replied and jogged up the stairs at normal speed.

Emmet was headed into the back yard when felt a hard painful tug on his ear. " Just what do you think you're doing Emmet Cullen ? Off to spy on those poor girls. Sometimes you make me ill. " Rosalie spat at her husband.

" No ..I..I wasn't I just wanted to peek really quickly. " Emmet confessed grinning shyly like a little boy caught with fire crackers and a lighter underneath a bee hive.

" Ugh, men must you all be alike pulse or no pulse. Okay now I know Bella isn't like my best friend or anything. But Alice is my sister and I'll tell you right now if you go out there and interrupt their little love fest. I will turn you into a woman and then you won't have to spyon two women kissing. Because you'll already know when you kiss me. " Rose warned with a deep growl.

" Yes, ma'am. You never let me have any fun. " Emmet moped.

"Sure I do I let you paint my toes last week. Now back in the house with you. " Rosalie ordered swatting her mate on butt then grinning at him.

" Oh, ugh, Bella.." Alice moaned out as Bella ground her hips into the pixie once more. Sending her and Alice over the edge. Their release was so intense they both collapsed on the forrest floor. Breathing hard Alice lying half on top of her girl. She ran a hand along Bella's jaw bone then kissed her sweetly. Laying her head on the mortal's chest.

" Hey, we should get up and go into the house to sleep baby..it's probably not too safe out here. Al..Alice..well crap I've put her to sleep again. Damn pharemones..Alright. Guess it's my turn to carry you. " Bella said to herself getting to her feet and bending down to pick up her pixie sized lover. When a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her down on top of the smaller girl.

" Gotcha !" Alice giggled. " I'm not asleep yet, just..YAWN..sleepy. Besides vampires are alot heavier than we look. You would've been back in that stupid hospital for hernia repair. "

" Oh, and now instead I can just go there for heart failure. I didn't know what the hell was going on when I was being pulled down. " Bella laughed tapping the tip of Alice's little nose with her fingertip. " Ali, you know I'm never going to leave you right, you know it's not just this stupid puppy love phase ?"

" Bella, yes I know but it's just going to take awhile for several members of my family to understand that too. It's easy for me to be sure of you because of what we've been through together. Carlisle is about the closest to understanding our love. Because he and Esme were in love even though she was mortal and he was a vampire that had to turn her so she could live. So he has less doubt than say Esme. Whom you gave a large piece of your mind to. I know , I know before you say anything. " Alice held up a hand. " She can play the overbearing mommy bit a little too well sometimes. But she means well. "

" Do you think I should apologize for losing it in the kitchen with her. It's just I've had a long day and so much shock to absorb. First you come to town and we fall in love , then I get cancer and have to have werewolf marrow to save my life, now a pack of bloodthirsty bad guys wants to _have_ me for dinner. It's all a bit overwhelming you know. " Bella let it all spill out of her as she ran her hands through her lovers medium length spikey hair.

" I know and I'm sure Esme knows that too. Tell you what I'll go with you when you talk to her. Tomorrow though because you're making me so tired right now I don't think I could function to defend you at all right now. " Alice assured running her long fingers through the short hair on her love's head.

" 'Kay, guess I better get off you .."

" Yeah, you should Charlie's here..oh I need a nap. " Alice whined tiredly as Bella stood and helped the sleepy girl to her feet. Once Bella and the sleepy vampire were in the house they were greeted by an officer in uniform.

" Hey, dad. " Bella greeted her and Alice both standing at attention Alice letting out a yawn.

" Hello, BellsI hadn't seen you all weekend just wanted to come by and .."

" And check up on me to make sure I'm being a good girl right dad ?" Bella said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" Yea-"

" Chief Swan what a pleasant surprise to have you in our home. I hope you didn't come over here thinking Bella was shacked up with our daughter. Because we've been here all weekend and I can assure you nothing that wasn't supposed to happen did. " Carlisle chimed making his way down the stairs and over to shake the human officer's hand. It wasn't a lie considering the fact that Alice and Bella were mates.

" Well..no of course not,just wanted to come over and see my daughter before I-" Charlie's cell phone went off. " Chief Swan here..ahuh..ahuh..yep on my way." With an annoyed look on his face Charlie turned back to face his daughter. " Guess I have to go the local fishermen found four bodies washed up on shore this evening. The only sign of injury was a single set of teeth marks on their necks. "

" Oh,my what is this world coming too. " Carlisle sighed. " Well it was nice of you to stop by and don't worry about Bella my wife was about to call you and ask if it was alright that she stay over another night then monday Alice will bring her home from school. "

" Actually with a new sicko out and about I feel better knowing Bells isn't alone at the house. I'll see you tomorrow dear at home, speaking of which doctor Cullen you have a nice one..it's very..big." Chief Swan stated adjusting his belt and shaking Carlisle's hand in parting before showing himself out the door.

" That was weird..dad never checks up on me ? " Bella pondered.

" Well you humans are an unpredictable species always getting suspicious of every little thing. " Edward pointed out coming into the house from his watch at Bella's home. " Everything is clear on the home front at Bella and Charlie's place Carlisle. "

" Well , that's good news perhaps James was making empty threats afterall even a psychopath like him knows that to turn enough people to make an army would garner unwanted attention from the Volturi. " Carlisle said folding his arms he always did when was in deep thought about something.

" Yeah, not to mention humans especially as nosey as they can be. " Emmet commented off handedly. Bella flashed him an 'Oh , really' look. " Present company excluded sorry Bella. "

" Well no offense Emmet but not all of us can read minds like Edward or sense emotions like Jazz. So some of us have to dig for the answers we seek. "

" Dually noted, Bella. " Emmet replied making a check mark in the air with his thumb and forefinger.

" Tomorrows plan Alice and Edward will take Bella to school, When they take her to her house Emmet will be in the woods hiding out and Alice will of course be in Bella's room waiting. Edward will take the car home. So that it looks like Bella is completely alone. We'll see if James tries something then. If nothing happens then we can be pretty certain James has moved on to new prey."

At the pier. Chief Swan pulled up in the cruiser lights on and shut down the siren. He got out of the squad car and zipped up his leather police coat. Jamming his hands in the coat pockets he walked over to the medical examiner.

" What exactly am I lookin' at here Roger ?" Charlie enquired.

Roger was a short ,chunky balding man in his fifties. He currently had a jelly doughnut in one hand a cup of steaming hot coffee in the other. " Well I'm not quite sure have a peek with me Charlie. " The man peeled backed a tarp covering the four bodies all male. " The jugulars have been punctured by teeth in only a single place on each of the four victims. " He took a cotton swab out of his pocket and rolled it on the bite wounds. " And this green gunk that almost resembles snake venom is present on each of them too. Charlie who-whatever did this was human or atleast partially human the bite radius and form on the oral cavities are human in nature. "

" Jesus Roger are you tellin' me a cannibal is walkin' the streets of Forks ? " Charlies shook his head in disgust.

" No, if it were cannibals you'd be finding leftover fava beans and a couple of pitch forks in their abdomens. What we're dealing with is someone involved in necromancy. Or someone who thinks he's dracula. "

" He, the killer is a male ?"

" Yes, judging from the size of the teeth marks the killer was a male. I'll know more when I gett'em to the morgue where I can run tests that are conclusive. I'd say you're looking for a man no younger than twenty four and no older than thirty. There's another thing this person would have extremely perfect teeth. There's not one indent on any of the vic's skin suggesting cavities or missing teeth. He most likely used snake venom to paralyze his prey then CHOMP.. ! He bit into'em like a dog to a mailman's ass. "

Charlie gave Roger a friendly pat on the back. " Thanks Roger let me know for sure when you get the results. I'm gonna go back to the station and lookup necromancers in the FBI's database of predatory killers. "

" Right, then good lcuk my friend you're gonna need it. " Roger shook his head looking once again at the tattered and torn bodies of the deceased.

At the Cullen's.

Bella had finally gotten Alice up the stairs and to her room the two women were laying there. Well Alice was snoring which she thought was just the cutest thing her vampire lover could be doing. Actually seeing a vampire sleep was just as intrigueing to Bella as Watching her sleep was to Alice. Since the girls had been going out for several months now this was the first time she'd seen her girl sleep ever. All the events of the day were mulling about in her tired mind. It was enough to give anyone a mental block. But all this trouble she was going through with her befriend family of un-dead immortals. Was worth it to be with the girl who was snuggled up to her chest at this very moment. With that thought in her head her eyes slowly lidded over and slept took her.

At the Port Angeles Morgue. There were four bodies being delivered by the local meat wagon. But these bodies were far from average.

The paramedics that volunteered to haul the bodies into the freezer were having a bit of trouble. The bodies had seemingly become nearly too heavy to carry. " Great whales these guys were real porkers huh, Mortey ?"

" Nah it's the salt water gets in their system when their dyin' then settles and creates deposites of salt in the body adding extra bloat. I saw on TLC last week. " The man brushed off. As the two struggled with the second man. Some happened one of them noticed what looked like a hand move inside the body bag.

It was so startling he took a second glance just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There was no movement. The medic blinked a couple of times. " I either gotta stop workin' nights or switch to decaf. I coulda swore I just saw this guys arm move. "

" That ridiculous if these guys were any deader they'd be zombies. " The other medic shot back. He unzipped one of the bags laid out on the sliding tray. Raised up the dead man's hand for the other medic to see for himself as he let go of the dead limb to watch it fall to the corpses side. " See dead as a friggin' door nail. "

" Not exactly. " Came a strangers voice the two men looked all around them then their eyes came to rest upon the 'presumed dead' body of the man they had just unzipped out of the bag.

Both medics jumped as far away as they could. But they were not a match for one let alone all four of the lifeless bodies that were headed straight for them.

They huddled around the two breathing men.

" Smell that boys, that's dinner. " Growled one of them then he grabbed one of the medics and but right through his throat. Blood was streaming out of his dying body and all over the white walls and lenolium floors of the morgue.

" AHHHHH !" Screamed the last man standing alive. As the newborns huddled around him to attack. Growling and playing with him before striking at his body and killing him.

" AHHHH...!" Alice jumped straight up in the bed where she and Bella lay in her room. Having just had the horrible vision of newborns attacking paramedics. Eating them like wildcats eat goats.

" WHATTTT !" Bella screamed to get over the top of her lover. " What is it baby, did you have another vision ?" The human asked rubbing her sleepy eyes open.

" Yes, and it's bad We have to get the others. NOW !" Alice exclaimed throwing on a bathrobe and running down the hallways to alert the rest of the family. Who were currently all in their different rooms doing different things. Jasper was doing a word search at vampire speeds. Emmet was doing Rose. And Doctor and Esme Cullen were currently watching the discovery channel while Edward was writing in his current journal and listening to Debussy.

" Edward , Claire De Lune can wait along with your brooding thoughts of the day. There are bad things afoot. We have to save my girlfriend from the horrible man eating vampire. Come on down here with the rest of the family. " Alice stated pulling him from his solitary fortress of a room.

" So what gives Ali, Rose and I were kind of ..you know..busy." Emmet worded carefully hinting that he'd still prefer to be busy with Rose that actually down here right now.

" I had a vision in my sleep. "

" Jeez, Alice you and Bella did it again can't you two keep in you-" Rosalie complained.

" I want you to pause that sentence so that I can add atleast you didn't walk in on us doing it. " Alice shot at her sister.

" Yeah, I know I always miss the fun. Dammit. " Emmet whined.

" Yes, yes that's quite enough from all of you. Now Alice you were saying about a vision ?" Carlisle enquired.

" I saw them...the army of newborns James is creating so that he can take this town over and turn Bella. He recognized her scent from the description in the Vamphricon. He wants her to be his dark queen. We have to stop him. " Alice said quickly almost so fast that Bella couldn't hear her. But she did her hearing was getting more keen lately she chalked it up to another side effect of the werewolf marrow.

" But how we're outnumbered in every way and theres no way I'm crazy enough to join force with the Volturi. " Edward added.

" I think I know someone who can help. " Bella responded with a raised hand. " But Carlisle and I have to be the ones to ask him. "

" Bella I don't usually talk ..to you much..it's because I try not to breathe when you're around so I won't smell your blood. That way I won't want to kill you all the time. But we're not exactly on good terms with the Quileutes especially the wolf pups. " Jasper explained in carefully controlled tones.

" No, I realise this that's why it won't be just you asking. I'm going to ask Jake to help us out. I can't stand the thought of even possibly losing one of you. Just because of the way my blood appeals to your kind. Esme I'm sorry about earlier I lost my cool. I've had a lot to think about lately and I took it out on you. For that I'm sorry but just so you know I love Alice with my whole heart. " The girl said taking her pixie's hand. " I would never just drop her like a hot potatoe or..in your case I guess it would be a frozen one. I'm not going anywhere without my little pixie vamp-girl. "

" You're too sweet but do I really look like a pixie ?" Alice gleamed.

" Oh, yeah big time short stuff. " Emmet interjected.

" It's okay Ali, I meant you're like my own little tinker bell. " Bella giggled brushing her free hand through the shorter girls dark ,spiket but soft hair.

" So how do we work this Bella our family, our whole race isn't allowed on Quileute lands. Without violating the treaty ?" Carlisle enquired.

" You just leave that to me Carlisle. " Bella assured the hundreds of years old vampire.


	16. Chapter 16 Nothing Looks Alive

Hearts of fire and ice

Chapter 16.. Nothing Looks Alive In The Light Of Day.

Chief Swan made his way throug the maze of police tape to the two ravaged, unrecognisable corpses of the paramedics. Whom were suppose to deliver ironically the four corpses from the pier to the Port Angeles Morgue where more scientific testing of the venom could be run.

However it appeared the bodies were stolen. The two witnesses torn apart blood drained dry from their bodies. There wasn't even a drop on their bodies which was extremely abnormal. Charlie analyzed the facts and came up with two possible criminals. Either a man who was part animal which made no sense to his logical believe only the facts mind. Or that this person was a vampire this thought only made him want to reach into his secret drawer at the station and have shot of whiskey. However he was a good hour from his desk and his flask of whiskey so they would both have to wait.

" Are you sure the bite marks are human, I mean how can you tell Roger their throats are torn from side to side. " Charlie asked once more. Not that he didn't trust his old friend but he was starting to doubt the man's mental health.

" Yes, I am absolutely positive Charlie I would tell you if I weren't. And I'm telling you there are some things that are easier to dismiss than believe. The thing that did this is one of them. " The bald man commented.

" Well..that's cryptic. I am telling you Roger there are no such creatures or people or whatever the hell. As Vampires. They don't exist they don't even scare kids nowadays most of them want to be like them. But who would be sadistic enough to try doin' something like this ?"

" That I can't answer my friend, but whoever he is I wouldn't wanna meet him unless steel bars and a restraining mask were on him. This guy's makin' hannibal lector look kind and thoughtful. " Roger said shaking his fat balding head in bafflement.

" Well I got a couple of leads on this I'm going down to the old warehouse at the end of the pier. Apparently some of the regulars have seen some pretty sketchy looking characters hanging around down there. I want the results of those tests as soon as you gettem if not before. " Charlie hollered over the roaring engine of the ambulance as he ran to the cruiser.

" Will do, oh and uh..Charlie be carefull. Wouldn't want to make your daughter a fatherless child now would you. " Roger replied lightheartedly.

" Always am, catch ya' later Roger. " And the chief was off on the hunt.

Speaking of hunting...

" Alice you should go hunt you know Bella and Carlisle won't be back for another..Well actually I don't know when they'll be back you might as well feed before they do arrive back though. Because I know you and you want to leave Bella's side until you're practically a slave to your cravings. " Esme advised her daughter as she pruned her hemlock bushes. The snow had been melting all day because the sun was shining. It was the perfect time to get in those hardwood clippings for next spring she had wanted to plant around the rest of the house.

Bella having no protection by vampires ironically from vampires. Decided to feign sickness. Nothing too dramatic of course after her near death round with cancer. Charlie had bought and told his daughter to stay with the Cullens until she felt better. Mainly because he knew Carlisle was the best doctor in this dinky town also because he couldn't stay home with her. So her plan had worked out swimmingly.

" I suppose you're right considering they'll be home in exactly fourt-five minutes and twelve seconds. I guess since there's nothing I can do I might as well eat. " Alice said depressively hopping out the window and into the Cullen's woods.

Bella traipsed lightly through the brush that surrounded the Quileute reservation. Carlisle followed closely and even more quietly than his young partner in crime. Everything was going well until Bella stepped on a long thing branch and it crackled beneath her feet. " Oh, crap !"

Carlisle heard someone coming before he saw them and jumped into the highest tree he could find on short notice. Luckily for them it was Jacob Black. He was short haired now with a tattoo on his right arm. He wore no shirt even though it was freezing out and a pair of tan cargo cut offs. He smiled his toothy grin at the pale face before him.

" Bella !" He exclaimed taking her in his arms and lifting her up a little way off the ground in a bear hug. " I save your life but you don't write you don't call..I'm beginning to think you don't want to wear my ring. " He joked referring of course to the cereal box order form items he found.

" Well, yeah about that Jake I'm not alone. I've come with someone and we kind of need your help ?" Bella said calmly but Jacob could sense the worry in her subtones.

" Where is this person and what can I do to help ?" Jacob enquired further.

" Um..one more thing before you ..ya' know meet this person..he isn't exactly a.."

" Upstanding member of the community ?" Jacob guessed.

" No."

" A person with a home ?" Jacob tried again he was so dense sometimes.

" A person he's kind of a...vampire." Bella eased out trying to soften the blow.

" What ! You brought one of those filthy bloodsucking Cullen's here ." The dark haired wolf boy hissed.

" Yes, Jake don't get mad, " Bella soothed reaching a hand out to place on Jacob's now hardened eight pack abbs. His skin had become nearly as touch and dense as a vampires since the last time they had seen each other. Before the transplant anyway.

" Mad, I'm not mad..I'm well I don't know what I am, " Jake leaned closer to whisper to his paler friend. " If the elders catch him or Sam catches him on this land a war will be started Bella. "

" I know that's kinda why I was hoping we could go to the old school building and talk. It's important Jake..please. Once you hear what we both have to say Carlisle and I will be on our way. I promise. " Bella swore to her friend.

Jacob always was a sucker for Bella's brown eyes and persuasive , stubborn personality. Even if it felt like part of his old self was dissapearing in the fog of his own transformation. Into a creature of myths and campfire stories. Sometimes he felt invincible others he felt mad at the world. He rolled his own dark eyes and sighed folding his arms. " Alright, come on both of you. No sense in hiding it's not like I can't smell you from a mile a away bloodsucker. "

While that meeting was taking place another one across town was about to aswell.

Charlie pulled up to pier warehouse 51 he left his cruiser running. The closer he got to the old wooden building with chipping greyish paint. The more uneasy he felt and the worse the smell was getting. It reeked of death. Charlie drew his pistol from it's gun belt and aimed the weapon towards the building he was going to. He reached the door and the smell was now so bad that he had to hold his handkerchief to his mouth and nose. Pressing the cloth to his face with his left hand and holding out the loaded weapon with his right hand. He proceeded to enter the building.

It was completely dark in the warehouse despite the beaming sunlight outside. Charlie made his way over to a window rather the only window in the building. Pulling the blind upwards letting light beam into every corner of the place. Then Charlie saw the reason for the smell there were two dead torn apart bodies in the far corner. On an old matress lay a single man blonde mid twenties to early thirties. The man glanced in the Chief's direction noticing the drawn weapon he snickered.

" You're under arrest , you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be held against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for your lazy,jobless murdersome rear.."

As quickly as Charlie pulled out his handcuffs James was standing in front of him. Icy glare filtering through his red eyes. Charlie put more pressure on the trigger of his weapon. " I'm warning you once any closer and I'll shoot. " James took one more step forward Chief Swan fired upon him.

James grabbed his chest where his heart was dead in it's cage. " Ouch, that might tickle a little." The evil vampire cackled.

Charlie fired his weapon until he heard a familiar clicking sound. His gun barrel was empty. James was closing in on hid target. Playing it slow so he could smell the fear now actively coursing through Chief Swan's bloodstream. He was on top of the police chief now sniffing the air around the skin of his neck.

" Hmm..high cholesteral if you going to live through this process I'd tell you to eat a salad. But seeing as how you won't..I don't care. " Just as James was about to bite.

Two vampires crashed through the door. It was Emmet and Jasper come to save Bella's father having trailed him all morning by scent through the trees. Emmet hopped on Jame's back and the two vampire's began fighting for their un-lives. Jasper being exceedingly faster and more skilled at sneak attacks waited until James was on the ground then pounce on top of him. Punching and biting growling like an untamed animal.

Charlie couldn't believe what was before his own eyes. Surely he was halucinating this entire scenario. He couldn't take the shock and fainted Emmet caught him in his large muscular arms.

" Whoa easy there chief Swan, Bella won't like it if we bring you home with a concussion. " Emmet said to thin air because Charlie was out cold.

Jasper cracked the evil vampire's neck ripping his head off and turning him to dust instantly.

The two vampires rushed back to their forrest home with their newest human guest. One human like Bella knowing their secret was an issue but as big an issue as two humans knowing. This would not set well with Carlisle. The boys had no choice on their surprise attack though or Charlie would be dead.

At the Quilu Reservation.

" Why should we help you exactly, if it wasn't for you 'harmless' little Cullens showing up none of this would be happening. " Jacob demanded.

" There's an army coming. " Carlisle started to explain.

" Hold on..I thought it was just one vampire..what damn army ?" Jacob enquired hostily.

" There's an army of newborns..our kind being created and they're all coming for Bella. Alice saw in a vision this morning the army will be complete in less than a week at this pace. The ones created are already killing. There aren't enough of us to do the job of killing them all. " Carlisle furthered his explanation.

Jacob held up a hand to silence the vampire and his best friend. His pupils dialated. He was calling the rest of the wolf pack there. In a matter of moments about ten werewolves show up in human form.

" What's with the babe and the bloodsucker, you're not supposed to be on these lands fang. " Spat Quill.

" Chillout Quill, there's a good reason behind his prescence on our lands. Bella's in danger. There's a newborn vampire army coming after her and the vamp creatiing the army is the one that wants to kill her. " Jacob caught everyone up quickly.

Carlisle was suddenly surrounded by his worst nightmare an army in their own right of werewolves. " We need your help there are going to be too many to safely fight them there would be no point. However if we combined our abilities with yours. We might have a fighting chance. " Carlisle explained to the wolf pack.

The wolves huddled together talking with their minds..discussing..deciding. Jacob stood at the head of the wolfpack.

" We're in. Just let us know when we start training. One more thing if you set foot on our land again I can't protect you Cullen. " Jacob fired off his warning and the wolf pack descending from the old building transforming and scarttering through the trees.

" We'll just be going now, thank you for your help in this matter. " Carlisle offered his hand up to shake on the deal.

Jacob took the offered hand reluctantly shook it firmly and quickly. " Come on I'll escort you to the border between our woods and yours. That way you won't be dog food. " Jacob said waving an arm over his shoulder motioning for Bella and Carlisle to follow.

Alice was in the middle of her second small deer when the visions hit her. James was dead, Victoria was pissed and the attack was still going to happen by now it was out of the sire's hands. The infection would spread with every bite until there were no humans left in Forks. This place would become a ravaged abandoned haven for the walking dead. God help the poor soul that should happen to pass through here on a trip.

Alice ran back to the house as fast as she could, stopping only to wash the blood from her face. So as not to appear unkempt.

Carlisle arrived back home at almost the same time as Alice. With Bella in towe on his back.

Bella saw her lover and hopped off the older vampire's back. " Thanks for the lift..I feel like I should give you gas money or something. " The mouse haired girl said sarcastically.

" No, need though I appreciate the thought. " Carlisle chuckled lightly he placed a hand on the human girls shoulder. " Go see her , I'm going to go talk with my wife. "

" Right, see you later Carlisle. " Bella replied in parting returning Carlisle's gesture by patting the doctor on the shoulder.

" Ali-Al" Bella tried getting the vampire she loves attention. " Alice. " She attempted once more.

" Bella, we gotta get inside before..too late. " Alice exhaled a deep sigh.

" Too late for what ? ..." Bella trailed when she heard gravel being thrown. She turned around in the yard to see Emmet's Jeep pulling up in drive.

Out hopped Emmet and Jasper with the passed out body of Charlie Swan.

Bella gasped in shock. " Oh, my God, Charlie..is he ?"

" No he just passed out when he saw vampires. He went down to the pier after getting a lead on the 'murderer's' whereabouts. James attacked him but he never even got a nibble in Jazz and I were on it. In fact he ripped James in two. " Emmet told their story to Alice and Bella.

" I'm sorry to report that your unshockable nature towards the weird and unexplained is not genetic. However Charlie will be fine once his mind rests he should regain consciousness in an hour or so. I'll put him in the guest room, "

Emmet held his hand up to stop Carlisle. " I'll do it I'm used to lugging him around now anyway. "

Carlisle nodded and motioned for the bear of a vampire to go on. " Alright come on old guy let's go. " Emmet stated picking Bella's father and carrying him into the guest room.

" So which one of you killed James ?" Alice asked with her hands placed on her tiny hips.

" That would be me, He would've killed Charlie had I not done something to stop him. You know better than any of us how determined our kind can be when they set their sites on someone. The one who turned you didn't even stick around to help you through the adjustment. " Jasper replied not in a mean way but still defending his choice of action.

" I just hope you realize now that you've killed James his mate Victoria is coming after not just us but Bella as well. Since you killed James to protect my mate she feels it only fair to return the favor you've just doubled my girlfriends danger. " Alice hissed.

" I'm sorry Alice but Emmet and I couldn't just watch Bella's father die. " Jasper tried to explain. Though it was useless. Arguing with a seer was never something that ended in your favor Jasper sighed in surrender.

" It's cool Jazz I mean it's not like I wasn't already in danger and you save my dad. Thank you." Bella soothed the situation between the two vampires before it became too heated.

In the guest room Bella walked and set down in a small chair by the bed. Watching her father rest. 'What the hell am I going to say to him about being a vampire's lover when he wakes up.' She thought to herself with a heavy heart.


	17. Chapter 17 To Keep A Secret

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 17 To Keep A Secret...

Charlie stirred slowly wincing when he opened his eyes to the light filled room. It was evening now and the lights were on. Question was where was he that there lights were on and what was he lying on it was soft and warm. He opened his eyes fully only to have a bright light shined into them.

Letting his eyes adjust to the light being shown upon them. He realized it was the doing of Carlisle 'Doctor' Cullen. " What's up doc ?" Charlie said sarcastically. Shoving the doctors pen light away. " Really I'm fine you put that thing away. "

" Well I can see it's like father like daughter when it comes to being a stubborn patient. " Carlisle grinned. Helping Charlie up with an icy cold hand.

" Wow, doc your hands are really cold. " Charlie grimaced as he sat up slowly.

" Of course they are Charlie I'm a doctor." Carlisle made the excuse.

" Ahuh, well what happened why the hell am I back at the mansion? " The police chief questioned the full room of people.

" Well Charlie Jasper and Emmet were down fishing at the pier when they saw you enter the old warehouse at the end. They heard gun fire and ran to see if they could help you in some way or call nine, one, one however the man you were shooting at jumped out the window before you could hit him and .."

Charlie waved a hand in Carlisle's face. " Cut the bullshit and tell me what really happened Carlisle. I'm not in the mood for spin. I fired right at that guy and the bullets just bounced right off. It's like..like he wasn't.."

" Human ?" Carlisle finished.

" Yeah, but that's impossible what could possibly look like a man but be bulletproof ?"

" Superman was pretty good at that. " Edward chimed with a smartellic grin.

" Charlie what if I said he was both a man and not a man at the same time and that my family and I are the same way ? " Carlisle questioned.

The policeman frowned suspiciously. " I'd say the medical board needs to include mental health exams in their tests. Before they hired you. "

" That's what I thought you would say, however I can assure you it's true and I have proof. Come with me to my office Charlie. " Carlisle replied calmy rising from his seat at the guest bedside. " Come on I won't bite you. "

Charlie got to his feet with Bella's help and followed the doctor. " So what am I lookin' at doc ?"

" I want to show you my story in paintings Chief Swan. This portrait was of me in 1598 in Italy. I lived there for a couple centuries with others like myself. We.."

" Bella let's get out of this nutstand. Doctor Cullen has lost it !" Charlie yelled for his daughter racing down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. Rosalie stood in front of the door to block his escape. He had to hear the rest of what the family had to say.

As Charlie looked around for an exit in a panic he noticed that the Cullen kids had all chosen a possible escape route and blocked him from it successfully. Including Alice and Bella who were standing together at the large bay window.

" You've turned my own daughter against me ! This is insane."

" Chief Swan you need to calm down you've got that spontaneous high blood pressure. Here take one of these and sit down. " Carlisle said forcing the freaked out mortal to sit. Then handing him a xanex. Esme brought him a glass of water to swallow it with.

" Now Charlie you need to listen to this my family and your daughter well..now yourself as well are in danger. " Carlilse began once more.

" Danger from what the looney bin ?"

" No danger from a vampire named James and his lover Victoria. James was killed earlier by my son Jasper. However this only added fuel to his mate Victoria's fire. She will not give up until this whole town is turned into Vampires. My family and I are vampires but we do not drink the blood of humans we find animal blood just a nutricious and it draws less attention to us. As a rule of thumb we are not supposed to tell humans about our existance. However Bella here figured out Alice's and the rest of our secret. She is Alice's mate and we believe her to also be part of a prophecy written a millenia ago. You were never supposed to know these things Charlie and I'm sorry that you have to now. However you saw too much at the warehouse. It was either tell you or skip town and what kind of people would we be if we up and left Bella in such a predicament by her self. " The doctor finished taking a seat next to Esme on the small loveseat which matched the rest of the decorum.

" I think I'm gonna faint again. " Charlie let slip looking a bit green around his gills. " You know I like to think of myself as an open minded guy. My daughter's gay and dating your daughter. Didn't phase me. When she came home for clothes yesterday glowing I suspected that they..had taken things to the next base. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about that but she's seventeen if I don't trust her to make her own decisions now when can I. But to find out her girlfriend and her girlfriends family are vampires is almost too much for me to .."

" Deal with dad ? I know it was for me too. But Carlisle is telling you the truth and you and I are in mortal danger. The killer you were trailing well you found him dad. If it wasn't for Jazz you'd be dead or a vampire yourself by now. " Bella stated with her arm wrapped around Alice's shoulder.

Alice leaned in to whisper into Bella's ear. " Not exactly he'd just be in the process of turning. It takes about three days to fully turn. " The pixie girl corrected her mortal love.

" Whatever Ali. " Bella shook her head bemused. " My point is that you have got to be more careful dad Victoria is picking up where James left off. She's creating an undead army to take me down and anyone who tries to protect me. That's why I've been staying here all the time. The Cullen's can keep me relatively safe and the house isn't bad to have a vacation in either. " The teenager joked.

Alice rolled her eyes as did Charlie. Charlie just loved Alice the whole time Bella had been ill she was right there by the girls side. Helping out Charlie and Renee with anything from cooking to helping her up the stairs. He tried stitching the facts together in his head. The Cullen's always spoke as though they from another century entirely. They were ghostly pale and Carlisle's hands were always cold. They didn't go to school or work when the sun was fully shining. But they were out today.

" Alright as far fetched as this is, I'm trying to believe it. But how is it that if you're all vampires were you out in the sunlight today ? Doesn't you're kind melt or fizzle or turn to dust or somethin' like that ?"

" We don't actually do that it's part of the fiction from books and movies. We sort of sparkle in the sunlight like a cake covered sugar glitter. " Edward simplified.

" I see. I hate feeling helpless I'm a police chief for godssakes. Isn't there anything I can do to help ?"

" There are several things you can do to help. " Carlisle offered. " One you can stop going into empty warehouses around town and two you can keep our secret a secret from the rest of this town. "

" I think I can do both. I can see why you wouldn't want people knowing. Everyone would be in a panic just like I was a few moments ago. There'd be mass hysteria. " Charlie worked out in his own thoughts. Getting up and walking to the door. " So am I ever going to see my daughter in my home again ?"

" Yes tonight as a matter of fact Charlie. Alice will be in her room guarding her and Emmet Edward and Jasper will be in the woods surrounding your home. So all should be safe and tomorrow we start training with Jasper so you and Bella should be here with us where we can surround you and protect you from the army. "

" Tomorrow then I'll call Jake and let him know when to come out here. " Bella responded absent-mindedly.

" Wait a minute Jake you mean Jacob Black ? What's he got to do with all this ?" Charlie enquired.

" Yeah, dad Jacob's kind of a werewolf he and the rest of the kids at the reservation with a direct lineage to the original Quileute tribe. They're joining forces with the Cullen's to fight the newborn army. " Bella explained.

" You know what doctor Cullen I think I'm gonna need that guest bed again. " Charlie said to Carlisle shaking his head in confusion.

" That's our queue Alice my dear let's get Charlie home in one peice he's had a long day today. " Bella stated. Alice giggled and jumped in front of her girl twirling around aas though she were dancing with Bella. The human humored her girlfriend and spun her with her right hand as the girls headed for the door.

Later that night Charlie had relaxed knowing his house was being guarded. Albeit by the same form of person that was after them in the first place. Bella and Alice were cackling from the kitchen which made Charlie laugh a little under his breath. His eyes lit up just knowing his daughter was happy and healthy again. The girls were cooking dinner for him.

Charlie's initial response to Alice offering to help Bella in the kitchen was somewhat amusing. He blurted out. " Vampires can cook food..I thought you all ate blood gumbo or somethin' like that. " Alice laughed so hard she almost died again.

After she explained that she learned so that she could cook for Bella. Charlie nodded and let the girls go on with their little kitchen experiment.

Bella and Alice were attempting to make sweet and sour chicken from scratch. Bella could cook she'd done since she was twelve. However this was one recipe she'd never tried. Alice of course was the one with this bright idea. So there she stood covered in flour from breading the chicken and deep frying it in the cast iron skillet. Giving her pixie sized love a death glare. Alice just grinned dusted her mortal woman's nose with more flour.

Turned out the recipe was quite good after they finished with a flour fight that ended in them making out. Alice cleaned the kitchen insisting that she'd started it so she would clean it up. Leaving Bella and Charlie to eat.

She finished sweeping up the white grain powder and took a seat at the kitchen table. " You know I'm curious since I watched the recipe being made on food network. I would like to try a bite."

Bella took little bit of each thing on her plate into her fork she gathered the asian food. Delivering the delightful dinner into her vampire's mouth. Alice was concentrating really hard to try and absord the flavors in her mouth and not just endure them. " I do believe I'm a genius that wasn't too bad even to me. I'd still rather have the actuall chickens blood than the chicken fried. But not as insufferable as those french fries you let me try at the mall that time before you were sick. " The vampire critiqued.

" Well I'm glad you like it, but you really don't have to try and eat my peoples food for my benefit. " Bella reiterated.

" Yeah, or mine really as long as you're drinking the lifes blood of a goat in front of me. I don't care what you eat. " Charlie agreed downing the last few bites from his plate and heading for seconds. " Can I get you some more Bells ?"

" No thanks dad I think I'll just finish this and go up to bed I've had a long day. " Bella replied.

" Charlie you don't have to do that I'll get you some more. Hand over the plate. " Alice insisted.

The girls snuggled in bed together each of them mentally exhausted from the days activities and revelations. Bella snickered a bit.

" What's so funny honey ?" Alice asked.

" Nothing really it's just I can't take anymore revelations or wars or newborn vampire armies or..mmph.." Alice shut Bella's rambling up with a slow sweet kiss.

Bella rolled over so that she was on top of her vampire and the girls both knew no one was going to sleep tonight.

While outside Emmet was jumping up and down trying to get good look at the two girls and what they were doing. Charlie heard a loud thundering sound coming from the front yard and poked his head out the door to see what was going on. " Emmet ! What are you doing ?" He questioned.

Emmet immediately ceased his actions. " Umm...I was just ..doing some..jumping jax you know can't ever be in too good a shape. "

" Good night Emmet. " Charlie stated in a threatening tone knowing he was probably trying to peak in on his daughter. Just because the old shovel and a gun warning wouldn' t work on his kind. Didn't mean he couldn't start a large bonfire tomorrow. His eyes lit at the thought and he made a mental note to do so tomorrow just to maintain some sort of order plus it would be funny to see the look on Emmets face.

The day was over finally the town was quiet with the silence night brings. To small towns like Forks. Except for the scenes taking place downtown as a large crowd of newborn vampires ranging from children to the middle aged. Gathered to hunt , kill, feed and destroy the town of Forks.


	18. Chapter 18 On The Horizon

**Hearts Of Fire And Ice**

**Chapter 18..On The Horizon**

Bella awoke tangled in sheets and of course Alice. Their legs were intertwined the girl couldn't help but laugh which awoke her lover. " What may I ask is so funny exactly ?" Alice asked with a cocked brow.

" Nothing. " Bella coughed. " It's just we look like a giant twizzler all wrapped around each other like this. " The mouse haired girl laughed.

Alice followed suit and buried her face in the nape of her human's neck. " Bella Swan only you would think of something like that in this moment. " The pixie haired beauty giggled.

" True but that's part of my charm. " The mortal pointed out.

" Touche, my love, touche. Should we shower and get you something to eat. The sun is hidden behind the clouds today you know what that means my darling. " Alice hinted.

Bella groaned internally. " Yeah, school..Ali..I don't wanna go I just wanna stay here and love you some more. "

Alice smiled and Bella knew is she could she would be blushing. " As much as I would love to humor you my dearest. We can't have everyone thinking my family and I abducted you and don't intend on returning you ever. "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah atleast we can conserve some water together. " Bella stood up from the bed and held out her hand for her girl to grasp.

" Uh..uh missy you do it by yourself because if we both go into that shower together. You and I both know we won't be coming out soon. I've seen it and it gets us in terrible trouble with Charlie so shew go on take your shower and I'll run home and do the same. Somebody else will be in your room when you get out. To keep a better guard on you. " Alice reasoned although it wasn't without traces of dissapointment lacing her voice.

" Errr..okay but you owe me.." Bella stated in a grumbled voice as she bent down to give Alice a chaste kiss. Before heading to the bathroom with her robe on. Alice tossed her clothes on and headed down the stairs. Where she greeted the next shifts sitter.

" Edward, I'll be back in just a few, Bella's in the shower and she needs to eat something for breakfast. It's a human thing if she doesn't eat every six to eight hours she gets low blood sugar or something. There's some fruit in the fridge if you don't mind chopping it up. "

" Right, no problem just go and get ready for school. We have mock war with the werewolf pups today too. " Edward replied in his honey toned voice.

" Alright later. " Alice waved before racing through the woods to her own home.

Edward half smirked shook his head at his adopted sister's scattered thoughts. Entering the Swan residents he found the kitchen and began chopping up the refridgerated fruits. For the human girl his family had come to treat and love as their own. Edward couldn't see into the future like his sister but he was not the most dense being in the world.

He could see another addition to his family coming soon. Whether that meant by marriage or turning or maybe even both. He was not sure however when that would be. Edward stopped chopping when he heard footsteps entering the living room.

" Bella ! Good morning I'll be your body guard til Alice gets back. " Edward explained.

" Cool, wow that's alot of fruit !" Bella stated taking a bowl full of the cantalope,apples strawberries and blueberries.

" Yeah, well I have my orders. Alice said to make sure you ate something so here I am performing the duties of a butler. " Edward joked sarcastically looking at the apron he had put on so as not to get berry juice on his clothing.

" Right of course this is great. Thank you man servant. " Bella chuckled.

Edward stepped out from behind the counter and removed his apron taking a bow as he threw the garment over his shoulder. " I live to serve. "

Both parties began laughing. Then Edward stopped and frowned. " Okay , I need to ask something of you Bella ?"

" What's that ?" The girl asked before biting into a perfect square of the sweet melon.

" Could you please keep your thoughts about your activities with my sister and how she tastes like those berries in every way to yourself please. I don't think I can look at either of you the same again. After the mental image of you and my sister ...together. " Edward said in his honey laced tone low and concentrated.

Bella spit our her previous bite of food choking nervously. " Heh, I'm um..sorry but I couldn't help myself. I mean Alice is my..mate and she's soo..hot too. I'll try to think about school or something instead. " The girl laughed internally taking another bite this time swallowing the whole piece. A cocky grin laced across her lips.

" Yeah, that's right just have a good time at my expense go on..next time I'll figure out a way to stick meat in something I fix for you. " Edward threatened in a teasing tone.

" Oh, I'm shaking with fear. Besides I have enough to worry about right now other than accidently having a chicken leg. Alice wants me to go to winter ball with her and I can't a dance a single step without falling over my own toes. So it's like my worst nightmare I've got the suit, got the girl but I don't .."

" Have the moves to go with it. " Edward finished with a half grin like he had something up his sleeve. "Well you know vampires we're very graceful I could show you how to waltz right now if you like ?"

Bella put her fork down standing from the table and extended her hand towards the brother of her girlfriend. " Show me. "

" Alright, now I'm assuming since my sister is a big girl and you're more or less a little less so. That she would want you to do the leading. " Bella swatted at Edwards hard skin playfully.

" She's not a big girl she's just ..well she's...alright she is a girl's girl. "

" That very true in more ways than one. " Edward quipped back with a cackle in his boyish voice. After receiving a glare from the mortal woman he ceased his laughter. " Right then so you're leading just remember these steps back,back,sidestep,forward and do it slowly enough that it doesn't look like you're trying. Okay now you lead me. " The slightly taller male vampire instructed.

Bella began taking the lead from Edward at his order. " Like this ?" She asked unsure.

" That's it Bella you're doing it. " The vampire encouraged. " I feel like the bell of the ball. " He teased.

" Haha, very funny, Alice is gonna be so stoked when she finds out I can slow dance with her at the winter ball. "

The two dancing teenagers never noticed Alice in the doorway as they teased each other and slow danced all over the kitchen. Alice was too late to have heard them talking about it being for her benefit. When they turned around they saw a shadow passbye quickly from the doorway.

" Maybe that was.."

Edward help up a finger to his lips. " Shh..I'm gonna go check it out stay here. "

When got to the door he found the intruder. It was his sister stomping off like a two year old who wasn't allowed a share of cookies. " Alice what's wrong with you ?"

" What's wrong with me..what's wrong with you stealing my girlfriend from under my nose !" She bellered.

Edward looking stunned and laughed a bit nervously. " Alice it's not like that Bella and I we're just friends. I was helping her learn something for you. "

Alice growled through clenched teeth. " That's sick Edward what could you possibly..."

" He was teaching me how to waltz so I could impress you at the ball, really after everything we've been through you have so little faith in me that you honestly think I would cheat on you with your own brother !" Bella spat at her lover who now sported a self-depricated look instead of her menacing growl.

" Bella I'm sorry..I just saw you and..I was stupid.."

" Well, you're right but if you would actually assume something that drastic about me. Maybe you and I could use some space. " Bella replied saddened. " Edward would you take me to school please ?"

" Really Alice you oughtta know better I would never do that to you I'm your brother. I know it's not by blood but I still always think of you as my little 'sis. Trust me you don't wanna lose her. " Edward stated flatly in a tone only the two vampires could hear.

" I know. I'm sorry. " Alice said without making eye contact.

" Don't tell me tell her but give Bella some space first. " Her brother advised.

" Edward, we're gonna be late !" The human girl hollered from the passenger seat of Edward's volvo.

" Coming, Bella.." Edward replied. " Try after school, bring flowers I read her mind she loves red roses and cactus blooms. "

" Thanks Eddie! " Alice exclaimed hugging the taller man.

Edward jumped over the car to the drivers side he started the engine and back out of the drive.

" Why would Ali even think I would cheat on her, especially with you ?" Bella pondered outloud.

" Ouch that hurt. " Edward teased clutching his chest.

" No, it's not that you're not ..it's just that I've never been..attracted to men. That's what gets to me the most she knows that. I mean hello you're a boy you have a penis ! For crying outloud you don't even have manboobs let alone perky.."

" Again with the ouch, Alice was right you are a pistol. " Edward chuckled as he drove without really even looking at the road ahead. " It's not that Bella it's just our kind are territorial like animals we judge this way. We use scent for attraction to our mates. The stronger the scent the deeper the bond. We're very jealous I'm lucky she didn't crack my head off right there in Charlie's kitchen. She'll get over it trust me. She can't stay away from you for the long. "

" Wow that's very observant of you, But I've only got twenty bucks on me so I hope the first session is free. " Bella stated sarcasm oozing off of her tone.

" My advice for today only is free to humans. " Edward grinned as he parked his shiny volvo in the student lot.

" Lucky I caught in on the special huh,..I'm still gonna keep my distance for the day she needs to know how hurt I am. There's no other way to show her silly vampireself that I'm crazy for her and only her. Then a little tough love. "

" Well be carefull don't be too hard on her. Or you might lead her into thinking you aren't crazy about her and that you're just crazy. " Edward shot back quickly. Before he joined up with the other Cullens.

" Right to the point but not offensively so. " Bella saw Alice running up to her like a little kitten in need of assurance. The human girl kept on walking.

" Bella..please give me five seconds to.."

" Look Ali I still love you but right now I'm upset and I need some space just..can you give me to the end of the day please. " Bella confessed then walked ahead of her lover to her first class. Which was not an escape at all because she had every class with Alice. When she walked into first period English she saw a new member to the student body. Mike Newton he was back. Dressed in black and with a pierced lip. So the months in jail weren't good to his bad side. He looked like he'd joined forces with Cradle of Filth and Darth Vader. Bella breathed deep trying not to hyperventilate. She took her seat which was even more suffocating right next to Alice. She couldn't wait for this day to end and the next one to start.

At lunch Bella finally got a break when her human friends flagged her over to their groups table. The topic of conversation of course was the new goth Mike returned from juvey.

Mike sat alone at the single smallest table in the corner eyeing everyone and especially Bella. Which made Bella's already stressed condition. Cause her stomach knot up so badly she couldn't finish her spinach salad.

After the awkward silences of having classes together with Alice always of course having also the seat next to her pixie. The school day was over the bell rang and the entirely student population bolted for the doors. Bella walked over like she was going for her bike but she then remembered. She rode with Edward today because there was an army of the undead out to drink her blood. She was still recovering from her bout with a deadly cancer and oh yeah she just had words with her love this morning

" Bella, honey can we talk and by we I mean can I please apologize for being a jealous ass ? " A voice from behind the stressed out girl chimed. Bella let out a heavy sigh and tightened her hold on the shoulder bag she had on her right side.

" If I turn around you better not be holding flowers and candy. " Bella deadpanned then turned around to face her girlfriend.

Alice stood frozen guiltily holding a vase with a blooming cactus in it. " Well there's no candy." The vampire sighed looking at the ground.

Bella snickered under her breath running a hand through her ever lengthening hair. " Well it's not exactly a bouquet either so I guess you're not in trouble for that either. Come on what do you want to say Ali ?" Asked the girl who was examining her cactus.

The shorter girl perked up a bit smiling cautiously. " I never should have thought those things, It's just when I saw you with Ed this morning you were acting like a couple of teenagers in love and I only want you to act that way with me." Bella went to speak but Alice held a hand to her lips silencing her girlfriend. " I realise now you were both just being friendly and that he was teaching you to dance so you could impress me at the dance. I've seen it you do great the best dancer there and I get to be your partner. So will you fogive me Bella ?"

" Yes, of course I forgive you Alice. " Bella answered with relief in her voice no longer trying to teach her lover a lesson she let go and wrapped her warm arms around her less than room temperature girlfriend. " Just next time please get all the facts before reacting okay ?" The mortal woman rasped through crying with the let down of being able to hold and kiss her pixie again.

" Yep, I'll look into the future if I have to. I missed your warmth all day honey. " Alice confessed her eyes misting though tears weren't formed and falling. She was feeling just as much relief in their embrace. Their first fight and they made it.

" Well you got me now baby. Wanna go to your house ?" Bella asked with a hitched brow and a mischievious grin.

" Why is that exactly ?"

" Because I've had a long day. Plus I wanna have my way with you. " Bella replied teasingly.

" Oh, well in that case sure. Let's go. " Alice surrendered dragging her lover by the arm to her car. Before Alice could start the engine she froze.

" Ali what's up, are you getting a vision ? " Bella asked with concern.

" Yes, it's Mike Newton he's going to bring a gun to school tomorrow, Bella you're the first one he aims for... you...you..die ! " Alice gasped.

" Who else Alice who else does Mike hurt ? " Bella repeated until the vampire answered her.

Alice sighed there was no bother in keeping the gory details from her love. " Jessica, Eric and Angela and a couple of the teachers go down before he shoots himself. I can't believe you used to be friends with that kid. "

" Oh, my God, Alice we have to help stop him. " Bella stated shock still fresh in her voice. She whipped out her cellphone and hit #2 on her speed dial on her droid. " Dad'll know how to handle this. "

" Chief Swan speaking. " A bored , tired voice answered.

" Dad, it's Bella. "

" Hey, Bella what's up you don't usually call me at work, is something the matter ? There isn't how do I put this _anything_ bothering you is there ?" Charlie asked thinking it might be the vampires after his daughter.

" Yes and no. "

" Go on. " Bella's father urged.

" Yes, there's something bugging me and no it's not what you think. This is an all human problem. I need your help with it. " Bella started.

" Continue. "

" Dad did I ever mention that some vampires get special gifts with they're turned ?"

" Don't remember you mentioning anything about it right off hand. " Charlie replied. " Why ?"

" Well , Alice is one of those vampires that got a gift she can see the future. Dad Mike's back he going to bring a gun to school tomorrow and kill me and alot of other innocent people. You've gotta do something. " Bella pleaded.

Charlie sprang up from his office chair grabbing his gun belt and coat. ' A real case, finally I don't have to set on my butt in this damn office anymore. ' He thought to himself. " Okay, here's how this is going to work since I can't exactly out your girlfriend for being living challenged and gifted. listen to me very closely Bella, did Mike seem different at all when he was in school today ? "

" Yeah, he was wearing black alot of black and chains. He had piercings in his lip and ears. He just sat alone at lunch glaring at everyone. " Bella recalled to her father.

" Okay that's all I need to atleast make an inquirey to his state of mind. Bella be safe okay. " The human girl's father ordered concern now in his voice.

" Always am. " Bella replied offhandedly.

" Hey that's my line get your own. See you later Bells. " Charlie quipped before hanging up the phone at his desk. He flicked the piece of paper with the information he had just obtained scribbled on it. " Alright, finally something a mere mortal can deal with. "

" Dad's looking into it, now what are we doing ?" Bella asked of her pixie girl.

" Going to my house like before, there's mock war with the wolves today. So maybe there'll have to be a rain check on the seduction sweetie. " Alice joked.

" Oh, right I completely forgot, Alice you're not fight are you ?" Asked a worried Bella.

" Well, of course I am silly but not today. I can see everybodies moves before they do. I'm not fighting until the _actual_ fight. However that won't stop me from watching the action. " Alice giggled as though she would be getting some sort of joy out of this whole massacre.

Right then the differences between Bella and her love were becoming clear. Alice was designed for the kill. The thrill of the hunt was like a double shot of espresso to her. Was this the person that she had come to know all the months ago before she was sick. Was this the person that sat by her bedside when she couldn't even speak because she was so weak ? No this was the demon, the monster within calling out to her for some sort of violent , molevolent act to quench it's evil desires. Bella wouldn't let that monster take over her beautiful pixie not now , not ever.

" Alice , do..do you enjoy killing ?" Bella asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

" No, " Alice replied firmly. " I was referring to seeing how the wolves stack up to our kind. Are you crazy I hate killing , I don't even like killing things to feed Bella. I'm gonna let this slip since I assumed something bad about you this morning. But that hurt. "

" I-I'm sorry Ali that's why I asked it just didn't seem like you baby. " Bella instantly felt bad for her questioning. However that blood thirsty monster was still inside her lover. Whether or not Alice chose to accept it or not.

" So you think it'll be a tie or ..one side is better than the other ?" Bella changed the subject as they drove into the Cullens driveway. Quill flew over Emmet's jeep from the backyard. Alice looked at Bella as if to say. 'There's your answer.'

" Ooh, we're missin' the good stuff. " Alice squealed and hopped out of her ferari. She grabbed her mortal girl by the arm and tossed her on her back. Racing toward the backyard so as not to miss anything else that was cool.

" Hi, Bella I've made some popcorn for you if you want to sit back and watch the games. " Esme greeted her daughters girlfriend warmly. Handing her a small bowl of popped corn and a coke. Then going off to sparr with Leah the only female member of the wolfpack.

" Okay, that's it I'm outnumbered. " Bella said plopping into the lawn chair placed out of the way but still in view of the action. " I surrender myself over to you massachistic mike tyson types. Violence is the answer. " The girl deadpanned tossing a kurnel of corn in her mouth.

Alice just giggled. " Chill Bella honey. It's mock war we're only sparring to see who gets teamed with whom. That way it's a fair fight one vampire to one werewolf against the army. "

" Really, is that part of the treaty or something the coucil of ancients made up at the rez ?" Bella enquired boredly.

" We both came to the agreement without their councils help. I thought you like wrestling Bella, where's my tomboy ?"

" She died when she found out her lover might be killed fighting these vampire children. " Bella returned.

Alice place her hand on Bella's knee and rubbed her leg comfortingly. " I'm not going to die Bella I would've seen it. I'll tell you when to worry okay honey. Why don't you just enjoy this is supposed to be partially practice and partially fun. Esme even cooked for the wolves. Apparently this generation isn't as hostile towards our kind. Probably because they've learned how to walk upright. "

" Hey, I resent that remark Cullen, Hi Bella. " Jacob grinned getting a drink of gatorade from the table of refreshments Esme had setup that woman was all about the people pleasing.

" Hey Jake how's it goin' getting your butt kicked yet ?" Grinned Bella.

" No, " Jacob said insistantly. " Your lack of confidence in me is kind of insulting. "

" I just call'em like I see'em. " Bella teased laughing before she could even deliver the line well.

" You're off my christmas card list honey. " Jacob retorted placing his hands on his hips and shaking a finger effeminitely.

" Oh, my god would you like some mascara to go with that attitude ?" Bella was cackling at this point until Emmet threw Jacob over his shoulder and drug him back to the practice field.

" I'm sorry he can be such a queen sometimes. " Emmet lisped.

Alice and Bella nearly fell over as they watched Jacob try to beat his way free of the husky vampire.

Practice ended at dark. With the pairings being Jacob,Quill and Emmet, Leah, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward, Paul and Embry, then Sam,Carlisle and Esme. Since the numbers were odd they had to team each group differently.

Alice of course got Bella sitting duty. Which made Bella extremely happy to know she wouldn't have to worry as much about her girlfriend being torn to shredds.

Everyone broke it up and went home after that. Alice drove Bella to her house and the couple settled in for the night.

As the eternal lovers slept away. At three in the morning Mike Newton was being hauled out of his large two story victorian home. Handcuffed and swearing every word in the book at the officers. The goth appearing teen had been found in his parents basement having picked the lock on his father's gun cabinet. Setting on the floor with an opened beer and a box of bullets loading his assault weapon of choice for tomorrow. A double barrell hunting rifle.

Charlie stood at the roped off area for the CSI people to gather evidence for conviction. They were also searching Mike's hard drive and found a note to his parents about tomorrow. Down at the edge of Port Angeles in the dock area evil was rising in numbers straight out of the waters that were never searched as four bodies had floated up to the shore two days ago. Nearly thirty new born vampires walked right up from the lake bed. The newborns walked into the bar and nightclub district and began their assault grabbing people from alleyways and off of motorcycles. One vampire grabbed a man as he pumped gas at the one stop and liquor store causing the nozzle to drop to the ground and gasoline to spill out on the ground. Which in itsself was not a problem but when the cigarette fell from his dead lips and ignited a blaze. This caused the army of undead to react wildly flipping cars and screaming. Victoria jumped down from her perch atop an old brick building joining her creations in the mayhem.

Carlisle sat in his office reading from an old medical journal. When his small flatscreen showed 'Breaking News' the doctor nearly fell out of his seat reaching for the remote to turn the volume up he call the Cullen clan into the room.

"_This Lori Locklan reporting from a chopper hovering above what used to be the 'Port Angeles party district' It looks as though the party had ended, transforming into sheer terror as some sort of cannibalistic cult is biting and drinking the blood from anyone in site. As you can see they're so sadistic they've even roped children into their sickening lifestyle. The police are trying an all weapons assault and the national guard is working closely with the local authorities. However nothing seems to be stopping these people. Back to you Tom. " _The reported segwayed.

" Family I think it's time to call the wolves. We have to help those people Charlie could be in that group of policemen. We've vowed to protect him and Bella. " Carlisle adressed the room.

" Hell, yeah I've just been itchin' to kick their newborn buts all day. Let's go. " Emmet proclaimed leading the family out into the garage.

Alice awoke with a vision sitting straight up in bed. " Bella, Bella. " The pixie whispered shaking her girlfriend awake gently.

" Ugh,,what is it Ali it's four in the morning. If you want something from me you're gonna have to wait until I get another three hours in. " The mouse haired girl joked.

" No, it's not time for that. " Alice shook her head bemusedly. " We have to go into our hiding place for the war. It's begun the newborns they attacked Port Angeles tonight and their causing a scene. Carlisle and the others have called the wolves they're going to initiate the newborns and lead them away from the population of humams. "

" Oh, crap I'll get dressed. " Bella said hopping out of her warm bed and into a pair of faded bleached jeans and a black sweater. " We have to go help your family..our family Alice we can't just hide me out because I might get hurt. We have to help you're the only member of your family with future sight. Please Alice ?" The human begged selflessly.

" I know you're right but we do this my way you understand we can't just go barging into that scene we'll hide out in the trees and I'll feed Edward my visions from there. Alright. "

Bella nodded in cooperative agreement. " Let's go already. " The teen stated hopping on her lover's back and the two were off. Into the horizon of a war that was only just beginning.


	19. Chapter 19 Kick Bite Let's Fight !

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 19

Kick, Bite, Let's Fight !

From high atop the camouflage of the tallest tree Alice could find. Set Bella on a large old branch behind Alice. Who was perched on the edge of her toe on the next branch. Concentrating her visions on the fight that was starting below.

On the ground two sides lined up across from each other like opposite sides of a chess board. The pawns in front with major players in the back protected by their most brave warriors.

" What's going on down there, it's like they're waiting for something ?" Bella pondered outloud to her lover tipping her head down in the direction of the fight crowd.

" Yes, they are the newborns are waiting for someone from our side to initiate the battle physically. They just don't know that Carlisle detests fighting and won't be the one start this blood feud. "

" You mean this feud for blood don't you, I..I mean this whole battle it's over my blood. None of you would be in danger if .."

" If what Bella..?" Alice asked annoyedly knowing what the words were going to be.

" If you had just lost control and turned me the first time we were intimate. " Bella finished.

" Bella I love you alive and well not dead and cursed to walk this path never being in the light. Never knowing what could've been. I want for you things that I never got to experience when I was alive. " Alice confessed putting her left hand on Bella's cheek and raising her lowered chin with her thumb.

" Alright, but I still feel guilty but I'll let it go for now because I think you have work to do.." Bella surrendered pointing toward the ground at the scene below.

" Not yet I don't Carlisle is trying to talk peace with them..and alrighty then that's not going to work. Here we go.." Alice concentrated once on the task at hand keeping her family safe. Looking to the future through her talented mind. She saw the first of the attacks coming a large vampire would clothesline Edward from behind. Alice quickly sent her brother the vision through telepathy.

On the ground Edward almost stopped in his tracks when he received his sisters vision. Along with it came the intructions "duck !" and the explanation. " I'm in the trees with Bella. "

Edward being the flexible dead man he was ducked down and did sweep kick at the much larger vampire's ankles striking him down.

The wolves were also on the attack at this point transforming and ripping apart two and three vamps at a time. Jacon saw that Esme was in trouble and jumped on the scene of her fight with a rather handsome vampire. He had blonde hair and was wearing of all things an armani suit. He leaped on the evil vampire and tore his throat right out with his razorlike teeth. Spitting out the cold flesh and snarling as he ravaged the rest of his body ripping him apart limb by limb and throwing the pieces into several opposite directions.

Alice sent another vision to Emmet this time. He was currently flying through the air as was the woman he was fighting. The closer they became the more clear Alice's vision was in his head so he altered course and sideswiped right past her. Then he saw the large knife she'd had stashed at her side. " Thanks Ali, Rose says I'd lose my head if wasn't attached I'd hate to prove her right on this one. "

Jasper was battling like a pro being he was the only one who had actual war experiance. Until Victoria came up behind him before Alice could warn him and slashed her claw like finger nails at his neck.

Alice noticed the scene playing out from her tree top perch and quickly jumped to the ground from the her fifty foot seat.

" Alice Cullen get your butt back up here !" Ordered Bella worry lines creasing her forhead.

" I'll be right back , somebody has to help Jazz out and I'm the only one whose not preoccupied. You'll see I'll be back in a flash. " Swore the vampire.

" Fine but please be careful. " Bella sighed and watched her lover run into the middle of what looked like a recreation of the Spanish Inquisition. " I love you, you foolish vampire. "

Alice sprang onto Victoria's back cracking her neck effeiciently. The sound of breaking bones resounded like an echo in mountains. Jasper called out for help as a vampire is only as dead as the amount of pieces you tear them into.

" Sam, Jacob , Carlisle !" Called out the curly haired vampire.

The wolves were keeping pace with cold doctor as they reached their goal. Quickly aiding Alice and Jasper in the dismemberment of the evil vampire. Throwing the various pieces into a bonfire that had started from a wrecked car leaking gasoline into the streets.

The last piece of Victoria to go into the flames of the raging inferno was a foot with a heel attached. The crowd dispersed back to pick another fight with the newborns left. The numbers were declining fast. When out of nowhere a newborn leapt onto Jacobs back while he was distracted fighting another vampire. The newborn boy looked to be fourteen at most and wasted no time in slashing his claws into the brown wolf's back clawing all the way around his neck. Tearing into his flesh causing him to growl and whimper at the same time.

Bella saw the brown wolf that was her best friend in his shifted form fall. She didn't even know she'd been screaming until Alice rejoined her in the tree for comfort and she noticed her throat was sore.

The battle for all it's intensive purposes was far from over. though today it was at it's ending as sun fell over the horizon. Blanketing the sky in hughes of purple, pink and orange. The vampires and werewolves headed back to the Cullen house.

Once at the home of Esme , Carlisle and their children. Carlisle wasted no time in tending to the wounded werewolves once back in their human forms. Jacob and Paul were the most severely injured. Charlie's cruiser could be heard pulling into the gravel drive and the policeman hopped from his vehicle and broke into the fastest pace he'd gone since academy training.

" Bella, Bella. " Charlie called out through the living room of mass confusion he found his daughter crying near Jacob. He grabbed his little girl and hugged her tightly. " I'm so glad you're safe. "

" Of course I'm safe dad Alice would'nt let anything bad happen to me. Besides it's Jake that's got problems. One of the newborns tore into him and nearly sliced him in half. We don't know if he's going to make it through the night. And Paul was nearly mamed those damn newborns almost tore his whole leg off. Carlisle said it's wait and see and Jasper didn't escape with his wounds either he's gone off into the woods to recouperate. I'm about the only one who escaped without some kind of battle scar. "

" I watched in the cruiser tried to hold the other guys off until the whole thing was played out. I was finally able to give'em the go ahead without them suspecting anything but my insuring their safety. Now of course the cover up has to be plotted out as for what exactly happened I'll probably blame it on gangs. Port Angeles has that sort of problem. " Charlie rambled out fastly then looked around. " Is Alice okay I haven't seen her ?"

" Yeah, dad she's fine she's in her room trying to sort out whether the newborns are going to return or not. That is where I'm headed to check on her. Carlisle's over there if you wanna get the ground details from him. Because I was lile fifty feet high in a tree with Alice for the whole thing so..I'm gonna go. "

" Alright honey let me know if there's anything I can do to help. " Charlie said to his daughter.

" Right, I will dad thanks. " Bella nodded giving the police chief one last quick assuring hug and racing up the stairs. As she neared the entrance to the bedroom of her girlfriend. Bella notice that the door to the large room was partly open though just a crack. The mouse haired girl peeked inside the room before entering fully to take note of how quiet to be. Even she knew Alice could probably have heard her coming clear from the bottom of the stairs. Vampire hearing was keen. However something could be said for the sneaking footsteps Bella had taken from the top of the landing all the way up to Alice's room.

She saw Alice sitting in the middle of her bed in a meditative pose. Bella watched her setting there as still as if she were stone. Though the human girl had gazed upon the immortal beauty before her eyes many times before now. There was a calm , a peacefulness surrounding the woman on the bed she had never seen in her life.

" Come in Bella you walk too loud and smell much too good for me not to know you're right there. " Alice stated plainely.

" Sorry if I interrupted your visions I just wanted to see if you were alright. So ..are you alright ?" The mortal woman asked.

Alice gave up her perfect meditation pose for a more comfortable one. " That all depends. "

Bella snorted. " On what , did you find out if they're coming back ?"

" Yes, they aren't their numbers are too few they wouldn't risk it. But I aslo got a vision of you ..as a member of my family. " The pixie haired girl confessed.

" But I already am a ..member of your family aren't I ?" Bella asked unsure for the first time since meeting the Cullens.

" Yes, of course you are Bella but I meant as a full fledged member of this family as ..one of us. I couldn't see how it was going to happen either. I could only see the wounds, this bothers me because I couldn't see who inflicted them. It could be anyone ..even me. " Alice said pleadingly.

Bella knelt down on her knees in front of her vampire and placed her warm hands around the other girl's cold ones. " Alice I know you, I know what's in here. " She started placing a hand over the part of her chest where a heart should beat but didn't. " You wouldn't do that without my asking it of you. We'll just have to be carefull about who gets that close to me and you'll get a clearer vision when it's nearer to happening right ?"

" Probably. So I worry too much I can't help it when all I wanna do is keep you safe. " Sighed the vampire.

" Well I appreciate the effort but you already do keep me safe by loving me. I was so lonely and angry before you came along. All I could think about was leaving here , now I can't even picture leaving you. " Bella confessed taking a seat next to her girlfriend on the large bed.

" That was very sweet of you to tell me. But you might want to leave here someday and I'll just have to follow you. " Alice perked up.

" We'll see about that one I'll have to travel to places that are shaded like Forks. Then you can be with me everyday. " Bella said with a small smile. " Better question is what do you guys do after a fight like what just happened ?"

" That all depends Emmet works on cars, Esme tends her gardens, Carlisle takes extra shifts at the hospital, Edward sits in his piano room and composes, Jasper and Rosalie like to go horseback riding. I go shopping !"

" Oh, no..but..bu- we just went shopping remember ?"

" Ah, Bella new things are bound to have arrived since then, we start tomorrow. Now let's go to bed shall we. Do you need to eat firs ?" Alice asked as an after thought.

" No , I'm actually not hungry right now. But sleep I could deal with. "

The mortal and the immortal lye in peace together holding on to one another. Not knowing the trials that would soon be facing them...


	20. Chapter 20

Dear fans of my stories

I wholeheartedly apologise for my abscence. The past three and a half months I have been battling. An illness of unknown origin Doctors tell me it's an asthma flair up. Then they say bronchitis. The only drug that seems to help is pill for oral steroids. Which I'm on once more so I thought I would take the time I have before I can't breathe again to catch up on some long awaited writing.

Thoughts, Ideas and prayers are welcomed. Thanks to all my readers for subbing.

Hearts Of Fire And Ice

Chapter 20

The Bell's of the ball.

Alice and Bella awoke closely to the same time. Much to both girls surprise to a quiet house.

" What's up with the quiet, your family is never this still ?" Bella enquired foggy from sleep. She climbed out of Alice's large canopy bed. Rubbing her eyes she and Alice held hands down the halls of the large house. Looking for any traces of activity.

All they found were sleeping vampires.

Carlisle was asleep with a book on his head in his leather office chair. Feet propped up on his cherry colored wooden desk. Snoring.

Emmit and Rose were asleep in their bed curled up next to each other. Esme was on the couch with the remote control to the plasma television in her hand and 'Better Homes And Gardens' Network blaring loudly.

Edward was slumped over his piano druling.

Jasper was the only one awake in the garden doing push ups. One armed of coursed Bella thought Vampires are such show offs.

" Good morning Alice, Bella is anyone else awake yet or just us three ?" Jasper smiled wiping sweat from his forehead with a towel.

" No it's just us Jazz. What happened ?" Alice enquired.

" Ask your half wolf girlfriend, She's the one with the pharamones. " Jasper replied grinning.

Bella chuckled. " That's impossible I don't have that kind of po-wait a minute the wolves were here last night weren't they ?"

" Yeah, but they were gone this morning. Guess the line is drawn again. "

" Don't they excrete hormones when they sleep too ?" Jasper knodded at Bella's question.

Bella grinned at her intelligently correct guess. " Well there you go they were healing and resting and they just shot up the whole house with pharamones."

" Thank heavens they can't blame on o-other activities..Bella look at the time let's go get ready for school !" Alice suggested pulling the human back into the house. Realising to Jasper's grin and her embarrassment what she had almost said.

" Later Ja-sper." Bella giggled out as Alice gave her arm one more tug pulling her into the house completely.

Jasper smiled and waved staying silent. The scent of Bella's blood was still a bit of a temtptation for his vampire side.

At school the only thing anyone was talking about was the Winter Ball which was tonight. Jessica was going with some jock from the football team. No one knew who Angela was going with and Eric was going with a girl from the paper team. Sarah was her name. They were about cute both as nerdy as could be. Alice and Bella were part of the talk of the school of course. It wasn't everyday that two girls went to a dance together at Forks High School.

" Are you nervous about tonight Bella ?" Alice asked in a whisper during lab.

" No, " The human girl replied too quickly. " I mean yes but only in that butterfly in the stomach way. "

" I'm surprised even though I've seen you be happy at the dance. I honestly didn't know if it was genuine or put on. I know how much you hate social events Bella. " Alice stated simply.

" I do but you like them and I do get to go with the most beautiful girl in all of Washington state. So I'm happy. " Bella grinned before the teacher cleared his throat and looked at the teenage girls.

The Dance..

Night fell over the sleepy little town of Forks. Though for once a clear sky full of stars blanketed the canvas above. Bella heard the sound of Alice's Ferrari as it slowed to a stop in Charlie's driveway. She took in a nervous breath for it was the first time her girlfriend would be seeing her in formal wear. ' Please don't let trip in my heels, please , please don't let me trip in these heels. ' The mortal girl prayed to herself before descending the stairs. Why she had let Alice talk her into heels with a pant-suit in the first place. But she knew she'd have lost the argument anyway.

As Bella got to the landing an anxious Alice came into view. Then the sight of Charlie with a camera in hand. Bella winced internally.

" You look so beautiful I'm the luckiest girl living or not. " Alice stated with a broad smile placing a corsage carefully on Bella's left wrist. It was a purple lilly that went beautifully with the white frilled suit Bella was wearing.

teenage dream tonight

Bella placed a white orchid on Alice's wrist to compliment her blue dress.

Then the mortal teen noticed Charlie poised and waiting with the camera to his eye. " Ohh, come on dad, we're already getting pictures taken at the dance..why ?" Bella groaned.

" It's not my idea it's your mother's she wants pictures of the happy couple before the dance. Do you really want me to irritate your mother ?" Charlie replied.

" No. Let's get this humiliation over with. Flash your pictures old man. " Bella teased.

Charlie snapped about three with Alice taking a new pose for each one. Then Alice drug her love off to the dance. When they arrived at the school Monte Carlo night was in full swing. All the guys were wearing tuxes and all the girls were wearing cocktail dresses. There were roulette tables and slot machines as far as the eye could see. So this was the winter ball at Forks High even Bella had to admit it was impressive. She and Alive posed for more humiliating pictures. Rosalie and Emmet were there Rose was in a red glittery evening gown. Jasper and Edward were there ..aswell.

" Um..oh my God are Jasper and Edward here t-together ?" Bella asked with surprise on her face.

Alice looked at the other two vampires and they nodded. " This is our last secret for you to learn about our family. The reason why Jasper and Alice didn't work out as a couple is because Jasper fell in love with Edward. Apparently he goes for the dark brooding facial hair type. " Emmet explained to Bella. " I say give me a nice hairless member of the opposite sex any day. But whatever tosses your salad. "

" Emmet !" Rosalie smacked him in the arm.

" Ouch, what is it babe ?" Rosalie just eyed him and walked off. " What'd I say , Rose come on, come back.."

" Really our last secret to you is that in five seconds those two are gonna be makin' out in a closet somewhere on these premises. " Alice joked.

Bella giggled nodding her head in agreement. " That's not so much a secret as it is a fact. "

A new song came on and Alice grabbed hold of Bella's hand heading out to the back of the school. Where the gazebo had been decorated with hundreds of white lights. The couple started dancing slow.

"Maybe it;s intuition

But Some things

You just don't question

" I can't believe I'm dancing... at prom.." Bella said out of nowhere. " With the most beautiful girl here too. "

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

There it goes

I think I found my best friend

" Me either even though I saw it before tonight. I'm still in disbelief that you're still with me after finding out about me and my family. We're so different Bella. " Alice said almost in a dissapointed voice.

I know this might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe...

I knew I love you

Before I met you

I think I dreamed you

Into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

" It doesn't have to be that way you know, you could change me then we wouldn't be so different. " Bella stated in a shaky but sure voice.

There's just no realm or reason

Only the sense of completion

and in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

" And you're ready, tonight ?" Alice asked curiously her gentle feminine voice cracking.

I knew I loved you

" Yes. " Was the mortal girls reply as she bared her neck. For her lovers immortal bite.

Before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved

Before I met you

I have been waiting

Alice leaned in and kissed her girlfriends neck. " Is it not enough , to have a long and happy life with me ? "

All my life

"Oh,

A thousand angels danced around you

" I dream of being with you forever Ali. I won't stop until we are. " Bella replied more assuredly.

I am complete

Now that I've found you

" I wouldn't have it any other way. " Alice grinned widely her inhumanly amazing teeth shining in the darkness.

I knew loved you

Before I met you

I knew I loved you...

No one will surrender tonight. Because I know we were meant to be eternal lovers.

The End...?


End file.
